Never Ending Troubles
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: Sequel to Our Only Choice. Beck and Cat think life is much better when they finally return home with their daughter Willow. But live is full of ups and downs and they have to deal with stuff like Jade being pregnant, keeping up with extra school work, their jobs and most of all their daughter. When their start their first year of college, life is much harder than they expected.
1. Welcome Back!

**Hi! Okay First If you haven't read my story Our Only Choice, I recommend reading that first because this will make a lot more scene if you do! And Second, I know I said that I would put this up like a week ago, but my mom decided that we were leaving early for a vacation (It rained the whole time and the people in the town only spoke Irish so I had to translate everything anyone said because I knew the most Irish). So I'm going on another vacation on Monday so I will _TRY_** **to update everyday ****until then. The story will be 43ish chapters long.  
**

**So I hope you liked it!  
**

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome Back, September 2013**

Cat's POV

Life was way better now that we have moved back. It's way easier for us. We can see our friends when ever we want, our parents are always there and there's always someone who will look after Willow for us.

We were still living in Beck's RV. It was in his parents driveway now, way better than having to move around all the time.

I don't know why we didn't move back earlier, everyone is very understanding of what happened. They all love Willow, who seems to enjoy living here, probably because she gets to see Tori, Jade and the others almost every day.

Sikwoods was able to get us back in to Hollywood Arts without any problems. We thought we'd have to repeat a year, but it turns out, since we always had good grades, we don't have to. On the down side that means we have to get straight A grades, and do a lot of extra work.

On the first of September, we started our Senior Year of Hollywood Arts. My parents would be looking after Willow, and they next week Beck's parents would.

"We're here Cat," Beck said. We went out of the car and walked towards the school. Beck's squeezed my hand as we walked through the doors and towards our friends.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good start or not?**


	2. I wuv you!

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I wuv you! - October 2013**

Jade's POV

"So can you come?" I asked Cat. We were sitting around our usual table in the Asphalt Café. I had my second ultra sound today, so I was going to know if my baby was a boy or girl. Robbie couldn't come because he would be at work so I decide to ask Cat instead.

"Sure, I'd love to," Cat giggled. "Is it okay with you?" she asked Beck.

"Yeah go ahead, I'll pick Willow up," he said.

"Yay! Thank you," Cat smiled.

"No prob babygirl," he said kissing the top of her head.

"How come I don't get to come," Tori whined.

"Because along with Willow, I don't like you," I told her.

"Willow does like me," Tori insisted.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't think so."

"Really, you think she likes you."

It seemed that once again, I was right.

* * *

Cat's POV

"Miss West, the doctor is ready for you." Jade and I got up and walked into the doctors room.

"So how are you feeling? Is everything going okay so far?" he asked Jade.

"Can we like not do all the chit-chat chiz, I'm here to know what sex my baby is," Jade snapped at him.

He looked shocked but nodded. I mouthed sorry to him.

"Don't say sorry to him," Jade told me.

"Sorry," I said and Jade rolled her eyes.

The doctor rubbed the blue gooey stuff on Jade's stomach.

"So what would you prefer to have Jadey?" I asked her.

"I don't really mind, once it's healthy," she replied looking at her baby one the screen.

"It looks like you're having a boy!"

* * *

"So what are you going to call him?" I asked Jade. We were now on our way home.

"Tarquin." I burst out laughing. She glared at me.

"I'm serious," she said. I stopped laughing.

"Jade please don't call the poor kid Tarquin, he'll be teased rotten over it," I told her.

"Fine."

"I think you should call him Alex, or Ethan, or Lucas, or Declan or Jacob…" I said suggesting as many names as I could. "Or Dylan."

"I actually kind of like that, Dylan, I'll think about it."

* * *

"Hey Beck," I said walking into the RV. There was no reply.

"Beck are you here," I asked. Still no reply.

I walked out of the RV and into Beck's parents house.

"Hello Cat," Beck's mom greeted me at the door.

"Hi! Is Beck here?" I asked.

"No, he left but he didn't say where he is going, he dropped Willow off before he left though," she smiled.

"Oh okay," I said just as Willow came to the door.

"Mommy!" she said reaching her hands out to be picked up.

"Hey baby," I said picking her up and then kissing her cheek.

"Did you have a nice day?" I asked her. She nodded because she didn't know how to say yes yet.

"Tell Mommy what we thought you to say," Mrs. Oliver said.

"I wuv you!" Willow giggled.

"Aw," I said. "I wuv you too.""

* * *

Willow and I were playing pat-a-cake on the RV floor when we heard a knock on the door. I quickly got up and opened it.

"Pizza delivery," Beck said walking through the door.

"Why are you-" I started but Beck cut me off before I could finish.

"I got a job delivering pizzas!" he said.

"Why? Don't we have enough money with just my job?" I asked.

"We do but- we need to talk about something Cat," Beck said.

A few minutes later we were sitting around the table eating pizza.

"Look around Cat, the place is packed with junk, we barely have enough room as it is," Beck said. "Willow is getting way to big for her cot and there is no way that we will fit another bed in here, she is getting older now and we need more space, we have to move out."I really agreed with Beck. We needed to move, especially for Willow.

"Willow, would you like to live in a bigger house?" I asked her.

"Yay!" She said which was close enough to yes.

"Looks like we're moving!"

* * *

**So what do you think? And no offense to anyone called Tarquin, I'd be called that if I were a boy! **

**And what do you think of the name Dylan. I really think Jade would name her kid that!  
**


	3. I never said that!

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I was on vacation and then my dog ate my laptop charger! I was able to review stories on my Ipod though.  
**

**Thanks for reviewing. I would say I hope you like this chapter but I know you wont!_  
_**

* * *

_**November 2013**_

Cat's POV

"Mommy!" Willow whined.

"What's wrong Willow?" I asked. I was trying to make as much cupakces/cookies as possible while looking after Willow at the same time. Beck was at work. He was finding as many jobs as possible. He was delivering pizza, washing cars, mowing lawns, giving people rides to school, practicing lines with people, giving gituar lessons...anything he could do for money.

"Icky," Willow whined. Her hands were covered in cupcake mixture.

"Willow," I groaned. She was becoming a bit of a trouble maker. A LOT of a trouble maker. If you took her eyes off her for a second she would disappear.

This is why we needed to move out. She is starting to climb on literally everything in the RV.

"Oopsy!" Willow giggled as I washed her hands.

"You wanna take a break and go see how Jade's getting on?" I asked her.

"Yay!" She giggled.

Last week, Jade and Robbie moved into an apartment not too far from here. I arrived there with Willow after about 10 minutes of driving.

* * *

Jade's POV

"Jade!" Willow said giving me hug.

"Hi Willow!" I smiled at her. Willow always seemed to cheer me up.

"Hi," Willow smiled at Robbie.

"Hi Willow," Robbie said. "Can you say Robbie?" he asked her.

"Roo-bee," Willow giggled.

"Awhh," Robbie said. She was adorable.I really couldn't wait until my son was born!

Willow walked over to Cat and I and sat down on Cat's lap. Cat kissed her forehead. I love the relationship they have.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Cat asked.

"Yep we're calling him Dylan," I said.

"I thought you said we can call him Robert?" Robbie asked confusedly.

"Well you thought wrong." I glared at him.

"Dylan it is," Robbie said quickly. I always get my own way.

* * *

Cat's POV

"Wake up Willow, it's time to go home," I said trying to wake up my sleeping daughter. Once she was eventually awake, I picked her up.

She fell asleep when we were trying to pick baby names. We came up with 4 that Robbie and Jade both liked: Landon Chase, Jaxon Robert, Dylan Jacob and Isaac Parker.

"Bye Jade, Bye Robbie," I said.

"Bye," Jade said.

"Bye Cat, bye Wilow," Robbie said.

"Bye." Willow yawned waved sleepily.

* * *

"Hey Beck," I said giving a quick kiss. "How was work?" I asked.

"The usual," he replied. "Hey Willow," he said looking over to the couch where she was sitting.

"Hi daddy!" she said and yawned.

"Come on Willow it's time for bed, your tired. I changed her into her pj's, put her to bed and she was soon asleep.

"Hey Cat, come sit down, I want to talk about something," Beck told me. I happily sat down next to him.

"I was thinking about something, maybe we should have more kids?" he said confidently.

"I hope your not serious." I said frowning.

"I am. Don't you want more little people that look like us running around?"

"Seriously Beck, we're trying to get more money so we can move out of this tiny dump and all you are worried about is having kids?" I said angrily.

"Woah, calm down babe!" Beck said smirking.

"Don't you babe me!" I shouted.

"Somebody is PMSing," he said raising his eyebrows.

"So I'm working my butt off trying to get money so we can move out and have a better life and you repaying me by giving me a kid to carry around for 9 months, which will cost a lot more money, especially when it's born. We're still in High School!" I shouted.

"I didn't mean, right now, maybe in a couple of months." Beck said trying to calm me down.

"In a couple of months we'll be going to University. I don't want to be stuck with a baby then." I said. By now I was trying to hold back tears.

"So you're saying you don't want Willow," Beck shouted.

"I never said that," I retorted. By now Willow was woken up by all the shouting and was standing up in her cot.

With tears in my eyes I packed some of mine and Willow's stuff into a duffel bag. I lifted Willow out of her cot and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked.

"Home. We're done!"

* * *

**Sorry I had to!**

**So which name do you prefer? Landon Chase, Jaxon Robert, Dylan Jacob or Isaac Parker?  
**

**My favorites are Landon Chase and Isaac Parker!  
**


	4. It's not Chistmas without you!

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Cat's POV

Willow and I were sitting on my bed watching TV.

It was Christmas Eve. Willow and I had being living with my parents for over a month.

Even though I would never admit it, I really missed Beck. Willow did too. Whenever I can home from school she would say "daddy" in a sad voice.

I still saw Beck almost everyday in school. We usually just ignored each other. Beck tried to apoligise a few times but I just I told him that I didn't want to hear it. He also asked how Willow was.

I looked at Willow and sighed. I remember this day last year very clearly. If only it could be more like that now.

_"Merry Christmas baby," Beck said shaking me gently and handing me out my baby._

_"Merry Christmas," I mumbled. Willow tapped me lightly with her hand._

_I looked up at her and laughed._

_She was still in her Christmas baby grow but she had her reindeer antlers on and Beck put some of my red lipstick on her nose._

_"Are you Rudolf?" I asked kissing her head. She giggled._

_"I'm going to make Christmas cake," I said hopping out of bed._

_"Well in that case, I'm going back to bed," Beck said jumping on to the bed, just missing jumping on top of me and more importantly, his daughter._

_"Watch it," I said lifting Willow out of the way._

_"Sorry," he said trying to take Willow from me. I lifted her up higher before he could._

_"She's helping me," I said._

_"Okay," Beck said drifting back to sleep. I moved Willow's swinging chair closer to the counter and put her in it._

_She happily gurgled and cooed to me when I was cooking. I nodded or said "of course" to whatever she "said". I decided to make cupcakes as well._

_She started whining, I think it was because she was hungry so I decided to feed her._

_She ate probed food now. Well not proper food. "Big Girl Food!"_

_"Do you want some big girl food Willow?" I asked. She giggled._

_I put her one of her Christmas bibs on her and began to feed her baby rice._

_Beck finally got up and got dressed. Well he was one step in front of me now. I wasn't dressed yet._

_"Can you take the cupcakes out of the oven please?" I asked._

_"Sure cupcake," he said and I giggled. Willow whined wanting to be fed._

_"Sorry baby," I said feeding her again._

I wondered did Beck still love me now. I hope he does, becuase honestly I still love him.

_I opened it and inside was a box. I opened that and inside it was a bracelet that had an envelope charm on it._

_"Open it," Beck said. I looked at him confused. "The envelope."Oh I got it. I opened the envelope charm and inside was a beautiful necklace that said, "I will always love you" I was so sweet. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. "I love you too," I said as he put the necklace on me._

_The next present was cute, it was a picture of us on our first date. We were on a roller coaster at a fourth of July festival. He put it in a frame that said, "Best Day Ever" on it._

_The last present probably cost the most. It was Katy Perry concert tickets!_

_Beck and I were going to go together and Tori and Jade were going to mind Willow! It was all settled._

_Willow fell asleep ages ago at the stage so we waited until the next day to give her, her Christmas presents._

_"Thanks so much Beck," I said._

_"Same to you," he said kissing me._

_"I love you," I said._

_"I love you more," he teased._

I heard the doorbell ring from downstaris. Since my parents were away, I went down to answer it.

It was Beck!

"Beck-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't say anything yet, I just want to sing this first." I nodded.

**"Candy canes and mistletoe**  
** Jack Frost nipping at your nose **  
** But all of it means nothing**  
** Without you**

** Just for a minute, you get a feeling.**  
** Look up in the sky.**  
** Santa's here, so get in the spirit.**  
** Just give it a try.**  
** Children beaming and I'm dreaming**  
** Hoping that it's true.**  
** 'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!**

** So if you feel it comin'**  
** On the special day, just trust your heart 'cause I can't wait to hear you say**  
** That it's Christmas!**  
** And the start of something new.**  
** Well it's Christmas, and I hope you will feel it too.**

** Everyone together sing.**  
** Silver bells, and golden rings.**  
** But all of it means nothing,**  
** Without you. (No no no)**  
** It's not Christmas without you-you-you **  
** It's not Christmas without you."** he sang.

"So what do you say? Do you want to spent Christmas together?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said throwing my hands around his neck and kissing him.

"Oh and I got you a present. Go get Willow," Beck said running out to his car. I ran upstaris and got Willow.

"Willow! Daddy's here," I exclaimed streching out my hand. I picked her up and went back downstairs.

"Put Willow down and close your eyes." I did as he said. "Okay now cover Willow's eyes with one of your hands and put the other one across your stomach.

Beck came in and put something into my arms. I think he put something into Willow's too.

"Now open your eyes." I did as he said. I opened my eyes to find the cutest little dog in my arms.

I looked over at Beck. He was holding out Willow's hand and in them was a dog that looked the same as mine.

Willow gasped at the puppy in her arms.

"Do you like him?" Beck asked her. Willow nodded.

"So am I the best boyfriend or what?" Beck said and I just hugged him.

* * *

Beck's POV

I'm so glad Cat took me back. I was so scared that she wouldn't.

We were sitting on the couch, back in the RV. Cat was a bit nervous with Willow and a dog, but she finally agreed to keeping them.

They are both black toy poodles, one is a boy and one is a girl.

Cat and Willow decided to name their puppies Salt and Cat did, Willow just went along with it!

I'm so happy to have both my girls back.

* * *

**Yeah, I think that was a bit predictable! As you know I don't own the song! But I couldn't bare to keep them apart! Review please!  
****  
**


	5. Of course I will Beck!

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been very busy! But it is beyond me how I have time now! I went back to school today! I started my senior year it Primary! My little cousin started in the same school as me! She looks adorable in the uniform! **

* * *

_**5 months later, May 2014**_

"Do I look okay?" I asked Beck. We were getting ready for our high school graduation party. I couldn't believe that we had finished high school. We were starting UCLA in September, but we were still living in the apartment we own because it's close enough to drive to.

"You look perfect as always babe!" Beck said. We walked into the living room to find my mom struggling to put a dress on Willow.

"No Dress, No dress!" she whined.

"You have to wear it Willow," my mom said trying to pull the dress over her head.

"No it's pink, pink icky!" Willow said wriggling away and over to us.

"How about wearing a white dress?" I ask her.

"Okay!" she says as I take her hand and lead her into her blue and yellow bedroom. She has her own room now! But she refused to sleep in it when it was painted pink!

Once I managed to get Willow looking cute we headed over to Tori's house- where the party was.

"Hey Willow," Tori said giving her a hug.

"NO!" Willow moaned trying to get away. God that child could hold a grudge!

"Jade!" Willow said sitting on her lap. Well at least she likes one of my friends!

"Hi Willow!" she said. "Be careful with Landon!"

"I'll take him!" I said taking Landon off of her. He was finally born in February! February the 14th actually! Valentine's Day!

"He's so big now! Aren't you Landon!" He smiled at me! Awhh! He's so adorable!

* * *

We spent the rest of the evening talking about starting college. We were all going to the same one. Tori and André would be moving into an apartment near Beck, Jade, Robbie and I soon. We decided that Willow and Landon should go to the same dare-care. We were going to look around and see which one is the most convenient soon.

It was late when we finally got home that day. I was tired and Willow was already sleep!

"Hey Cat come out here, there's something I want to show you!" Beck said.

"What?" I asked making sure our puppies Salt and Pepper were okay.

"You'll see!" he grinned. I sighed and followed him out of the apartment and onto the apartment gardens.

"Now what?" I asked getting impatient.

"Close your eyes!" I did as he said.

"Caterina Valentine, will you marry me?"I immediately opened my eyes and flung my arms around his neck.

"Of course I will Beck," I said and we kissed!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I know it was short but a lot was going on! Review please! Oh and can you tell me some of your favourite names? I know three pregnant people that can't decided and maybe their might be more kids further on in the story!**


	6. Willow No Like Pink!

_****_**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in like forever! Our schools boys and girls teams are both into a Gaelic football final so we have to train from 2:40 - 4 and my grandad is in hospital and I have to visit him most days and I also have lots of homework! Sorry again & enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Willow no like pink: June 2014**_

Cat's POV

"How does this one look?" I asked posing in a long strapless wedding dress.

"Perfect!" My mom exclaimed clapping her hands.

"I don't know," I sighed. It just didn't feel right. "Here try this one," Tori said. I took the dress from her and went back into the fitting room.

Beck and I had arranged to get married on the 12th of August and we are both very excited about it! Today I'm picking out my dress! I'm here with Jade, who is my maid honour, Tori, Trina and my cousin Kylie who are my bridesmaids, Willow and Kylie's daughters, Amaya and Madison who are my flower girls.

I tried on the dress and walked back out to everyone. I really liked this dress.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's beautiful," Tori exclaimed.

"I love it!" Kylie smiled.

"It was better than the last one!" Jade said bitterly.

"What do you think Willow?" I asked my daughter.

"Willow likes it!" She smiled.

After a lot of thinking, I decided to go with the one that I had just tried on. It was a beautiful dress!Once I decided on my dress, we had to pick out everyone elses, and of course the colours would be pink!

* * *

About an hour later, Jade, Tori, Trina, Kylie, Willow, Amaya and Madison were all dressed in pink dresses.

"So what do you think guys?" I asked gesturing to their dresses.

"I love the colour!" Kylie beamed. "Maya and Maddie do too, don't you?" she asked her young daughters.

"Yeah Mommy!" They said giggling. Amaya "Maya" and Madison "Maddy" were identical twins and were eight months older than Willow. They looked really cute with in their dresses with their big blue eyes and long blond hair in braids.

"I love them too!" My mom smiled.

"Willow no like pink," Willow piped in frowning. "Auntie Jade doesn't like them either!" She said imitating Willow. I sighed. Of course my tomboy of a daughter and my devious friend didn't like them. Typical!"Well I think they're lovely!" Tori said.

"Yucky!" Willow exclaimed.

"I love this kid!" Jade said.

I sighed.

"Don't you even like them a tiny bit Willow?" I asked her.

"NO! Willow no like pink!" she wined and began to throw a tantrum. Where on earth did I get this child?

"Hey, calm down Willow, you don't have to wear the dress if you don't like it!" I said. Willow stopped crying.

"How about I take, Willow, Maya and Maddie out for ice-cream while you pick out the dresses?" My mom offered.

"Willow! Do you want to go and get ice-cream with grandma?" I asked.

"Willow likes ice-cream!" she giggled.

"So what colour should I go for? There is no way that Willow will wear pink!" I moaned.

"How about purple!?" Tori suggested.

"Or yellow?" Kylie conveyed.

"I think black would be cool." Typical Jade.

"How about blue!" Asked Trina. "You could have blue for the dresses and have blue and pink for the wedding theme!"

I smiled. That wasn't such a bad idea!

"I like it!"

* * *

A little while later everyone had changed from pink dresses to blue. It suited everyone much better. Especially Willow. Her dark curls and brown eyes went perfectly with the white and blue dress.

"Willow likes dress!" she chirped.

"I'm glad you do sweetie!"

* * *

**Okay, I know it was short but if people are still following this story, I will update waaayyy more often but with shorted chapters. If I get reviews. I promise. Pester me if I don't!**


	7. You Look Like Boo!

**Hope you like it! Shout out to RowanBerry22!**

* * *

**Chapter**_** 7: You look like Boo! July 2014**_

**Cat's POV**

It was now less than a month until the wedding. Beck and I were getting very excited.

We had the whole wedding planned out. The theme colours were pink and blue. There was over 250 guests. Jade was my maid of honour, Tori, Kylie and Trina were my brides maids. André was Beck's best man and Robbie, my brother Jack and his cousin Finley were the groomsmen. Willow, Maya and Maddie were the flower girls. Little Landon doesn't have a job because he can't walk or talk yet but he does get to dress up and look pretty in the pictures.

* * *

"Willow! Put the poor dog down!" I cried grabbing Willow clothes and running into the bedroom. When we first got puppies I thought Willow might be scared of them. Looks like it turned out the other way around!

When I finally got the dog off of Willow I dressed her. She wasn't wearing diapers any more! She was wearing big girl underwear now! It took me ages but I finally toilet trained her!Willow was starting Day Care in September and today we were going in there to see what it was like!

At 12 p.m. I met Jade and Robbie with Landon outside in the parking lot. Landon looked adorable as always. He was 7 months old now and hen had learned to sit up on his own last week!

We all went into the day care centre. There was loads of kids most of them running around. There was some as old as 4 and some as young was Landon.

"Hi! I'm Olivia! And I will be looking after Willow and Landon in September!""Hi I'm Cat, This is my fiancé Beck and my daughter Willow, she's 2 next month she sometimes acts like a boy, she loves candy and hates apples." I rambled on about Willow. Oliva smiled at me.

* * *

An hour late Beck, Jade, Robbie and I still haven't left even though Willow and Landon settled in straight away. The six of us, along with other kids and parents, were watching Monsters Inc. "You look like Boo!" A little boy called David said to Willow. Beck and I looked at each other. She actually did look a bit like Boo. She had her brown hair styled like Boo's and had brown eyes.

"Willow no Boo!" Willow frowned. "Willow Monster. Rawwrrr!" she giggled.

A little while after the "Boo" incident we left Landon and Willow at the day care centre. The rest of us went over to Tori's. We discussed about the wedding and everyone agreed that she looked a lot like Boo. Her skin was darker though!

* * *

At 6 p.m. we picked Willow up. We picked Landon up too because there was no good reason for all of us too us. We dropped both of them at Jade and Robbie's apartment. I asked Beck why and he said it was for them to practise taking care of a little devil because they would be while Beck and I were on our honeymoon. We were going to Cancun for a few days and would arrive back just before Willow's birthday.

Beck told me to get back into the car. I asked him where we were going. He said that I'll just have to wait and see.

When we got to where he was taking me it was getting dark and you could see the sunset. It was a field and the green grass seemed to spread forever. Beck took a picnic basket and blanket out of the car.

We sat down on the grass together. He wrapped his arm around me and I softly hummed "Mine" by Taylor Swift while we ate.

"**You are the best thing that has ever been mine**!" Beck smiled knowing what I singing.

I smiled and look up at him. What he just said couldn't be more true for me either.

"I can't wait to get married," I smiled.

"Me either baby!" He said smiling down at me.

"I love you Beck!" I smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Cat!" He said a sweetly kissed me on the lips.

That moment couldn't be more perfect!

* * *

**So do you think Boo is a good nickname for Willow? Review pretty please?**


	8. I Do!

_**Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it!  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: I do!: August 2014**_

**Cat's POV**

I was so nervous. And excited. After a lot of waiting, the day had finally come. 12th August 2014. My wedding day!

I looked over everyone. It looked prefect. I had my long and beautiful wedding dress on. It was all white but I had a pink flower in my hair. Willow, Maya and Maddie all looked perfect in their white and blue dresses with blue flowers in their curled hair. Jade, Tori, Trina and Kylie were in there blue and white dresses and were holding each holding a bouquet of pink and blue flowers. Now I just have to hope that all the boys look their best.

At the actually wedding there was only close friends and family attending, but there was way more attending the reception, which was in a five start hotel not to far from Hollywood.

At half past ten I went into the rented wedding car with my father who was smartly dressed in a suit and black tie.

When we were in the cat the photographer took photos of my daddy and I. I planed to get tons of pictures taken!

I was getting very excited an emotional as we drove up to the wedding venue.

It was outside by a lake. There was chairs set out neatly with a huge canopy set over them. The place was covered in blue and pink flowers. It looked perfect. I couldn't help starting to cry happy tears.

Photos were taken as I stood by the car. I looked up to see Beck standing by the end of the canopy facing the crowd. He looked perfect. He was wearing a black suit and pink tie to match me. The best men were standing by him **(A/N: At least I think they were, I haven't been at a wedding since I was 2 so I don't really know what it looks like!) **wearing black suits with blue ties to match the brides maids.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention!" the register pronounced brightly. All heads turned to the register.

Just a few minutes later I was walking down the aisle. I couldn't believe that I was just about to get married. My life was going so fast. I didn't even have a proper job yet. I was only 19! I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on not falling! Willow, Maddie and Maya were scattering flowers behind me. Well everywhere around me really! They used up so much flowers for the rehearsal yesterday! Behind them was Beck's nephew Alex. The ring barer. He was 12 so he was able to look after the three girls and make sure that they didn't trip.

Before I knew it I was standing next to Beck.

"Beckett Oliver, do you take Caterina Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The register asked.

"I do." Beck smiled

"Caterina Valentine, do you take Beckett Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said smiling brightly.

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

* * *

So far, the day had been great. We had a great dinner. Everyone said their speeches. Some of them seemed to go on forever. André's was five pages long!

Willow was having a great time! She was playing with Maya, Maddie, Alex, his friend Jacob (who we ended up inviting as well) I looked over at them. They had Rex with them. Yes the puppet! He was dressed identical to Robbie.

"Want another strawberry?" Maya asked Rex dipping a strawberry in the chocolate fountain.

"NO! Get these demons away from me!" The puppet screamed.

"Puppet likes strawberries," Maddie said smearing another chocolate covered strawberry over his face.

"Willow too!" she giggled taking a bite out of one.

Alex and Jacob just laughed.

* * *

I felt a tap on my back.

"May I have this dance." I turned around to see Beck.

"Of course you may!" I giggled.

Beck and I walked out on to the dance floor as the music started. It was "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. I know it was a strange choice, everyone thinks it too, but Beck and I both love this song and want our first dance of the night to be to it.

I wrapped my arms around Beck's neck as he put his arms on my waist. We slowly swayed to the music.

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**  
** They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**  
** And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**  
** Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

** If I die young, bury me in satin**  
** Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
** Sink me in the river at dawn**  
** Send me away with the words of a love song**

"I love you Cat!" Beck said.

"I love you more!" I replied.

"I don't think that's possible!" he smiled.

"Believe me, it is!" I giggled.

* * *

After Beck and I's first dance, it was time for the father-daughter dance.

In the mess of people I searched for my Dad. When I eventually found him we walked onto the dance floor together.

"I can't believe your growing up Cat!" My dad said with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it either Dad," I smiled.

"You'll always be my little girl!"

**And you're Daddy's Little Girl **  
** You're the end of the rainbow**  
** My Pot of Gold**  
** You're Daddy's Little Girl to have and hold**  
** A precious gem is what you are**  
** You're Mommy's Bright and shining star.**  
** You're the spirit of Christmas**  
** My star on the tree**  
** You're the Easter Bunny to Mommy and me.**  
** You're sugar **  
** You're spice**  
** You're everything nice**  
** And you're Daddy's Little Girl.**

I looked around the room to see Beck dancing with Willow in his was laughing and so was Beck. I smiled. I've always love their daddy-daughter relationship!

Amaya and Madison were also dancing with their dad Henry. I had only met Henry today and he was a very nice guy. He even offered to take care of Willow while we were away!

* * *

I looked around. Everyone was having a great time. The music was blasting and it was past midnight. Beck and I were dancing so much that my feet hurt.

Gangnam Style my PSY was on and everyone was dancing! There was a smile on everyone's face.

**Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end**

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

None of the little kids had went to bed yet, but they all looked very tired. Especially Willow, who was currently dancing around the room with Alex. She wasn't even 2 yet, but she was well able to hang out with some one over 10 years older than her.

* * *

"I love you soo much Beck!" I said to him on the last dance of the night.

"I love you too Cat _Oliver!_ So much!" He smiled.

"I'm so glad I married you!" I giggled.

"Me too baby! Me too."

* * *

**Sorry if that was a bit crazy, I haven't been at a wedding for...10 years!**

**Thanks to _wouldntyouliketo _for the Willow/Rex idea! Fell free to suggest stuff, I'll give you credit if I use it!**


	9. Willow Like Cake!

**Happy Halloween everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so cold right now, I've just been for a walk with my dog and it's been snowing all morning! It's not sticking to the ground though!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Willow like Cake!: August/September 2012**_

**Cat's POV**

"Mommy, Daddy!" I heard daughter Willow call out as we opened the door. She ran up to us and jumped into Beck's arms.

"Willow miss Daddy!" she giggled.

"Daddy missed you too Boo!" Beck said using Willow's new nickname.

Beck and I had just came back from our Honeymoon in Cancun. We had a great time. The weather was lovely and we both really enjoyed it but it just wasn't the same with out Willow.

"Happy Birthday Willow!" I said taking her into my arms. I couldn't believe that she was too already. Had it been that long? It really didn't seem so!

This time last year my parents and friends had only met Willow. That didn't seem that long ago either. Jade and Robbie asked us about our holiday and we talked about it with them.

Meanwhile, Landon was crawling around on the floor looking as cute as ever. Jade and Robbie told us that Willow, (who was walking around behind him talking to him, not seeming to mind that she wasn't getting any reply) got on very well with him. This was surprising since she didn't get on very well with dollies. At all!

Later that day, Willow, Maya, Maddie, Kylie, Tori, Trina (who seemed to get on well with Willow) André, Jade, Robbie, Landon, Beck and I were gathered in our small apartment singing "Happy Birthday" to Willow.

I took out the video recorder and filmed Willow eating her chocolate cake.

"How old are you now Willow?" I ask her.

"Willow two!" she said through a mouthful of cake.

"Wow! Your such a big girl!" I smiled at her.

"Willow like cake!" she giggled completely ignoring what I just said.

Just a few days later we were staring college. The 6 of us were all studying Arts. As the days came closer I was getting nervous.

On the morning we started I wasn't sure did I really want to go.

"Cat wake up honey!" Beck said shaking me gently.

"Go away!" I mumbled.

"Mommy wake up!" Willow giggled jumping on me. She got off and ran out of the room. Beck ran after her.

"Willow, put the dog down!" I heard Beck say from the other room. I sighed shaking my head.

I quickly got dresses and did my hair and make up.

"Willow no like breakfast!" Willow whined from her highchair.

"You have to eat something, Willow, you wont get more food for a while!" Beck coaxed her.

"Willow no hungry!" she frowned. Beck tried to feed her but it was no use. She was as stubborn as ever.

"Well we have to leave now anyway!" I said lifting Willow out of her highchair. "Unless you want us to be late!""Goodbye Mommy!" Willow said as we were about to drop her off at day care.

"Goodbye Boo, take care of little Landon for us okay!" I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay Mommy!" Willow giggled.

"Bye Willow, promise Daddy you'll be a big girl!" Beck said giving her a final hug.

"Willow promise, goodbye," she said before running off to join the other kids. Beck and I looked at each other, smiling. I couldn't believe hog big she was after getting.

My first day of college went brilliantly. We didn't do much just a final tour of the campus, and all our lectures did was discuss about the course.

I couldn't wait to get really into it and get a proper Arts career.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry that that was sooo short! The next chapter is important though! **


	10. But I Can't Be

**Thanks for reviewing! We lost the final today. We were sad but we cheered our hearts out for they boys in their match. They lost too. But we had the most supporters! All most everyone's parents and the whole school! It was fun though! That's all that matters! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: But I Can't Be: October 2014**

Cat's POV"Caterina Oliver!" I looked up from my phone. "The doctor is ready for you!" I sighed getting out of my seat. I was at the waiting room at the doctors surgery. I had some free time between classes and decided I had to come here.

"So Cat, why is it that you are here?" he asked me as I sat down.

"I-I think I'm pregnant!" I told him. I've thought this for about a month now. "Ok, well soon find out." He handed me a pregnancy test and I walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay Cat!" The doctor said. "It looks like you're pregnant!" At that moment lots of thoughts ran through my head. It couldn't be happening. Not now. What would happen about college? I wasn't ready for another baby? How would Willow react? What would Beck say? I don't even have a proper job right now! What would I do?

"But I can't be!" I sighed.

"Well you must be honey!" he said with sympathy. "It says so right here!"

"How far along am I?"

"A little over 10 weeks!" he told me. "You should of come sooner!" That seems about right. Our honeymoon was a little over 10 weeks ago!"Would you like to hear it's heartbeat?" he asked me.

"Yes please!" I said and he gestured to a chair. I laid down. When I finally heard it, the panic in my head seemed to stop. It was comforting. I thought about it. There was a little tiny baby inside my tummy. I wasn't going to abort it. I'd never do that. I wouldn't put it up for adoption either. I would keep it. I would try and give him/her the best life possible!

* * *

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Beck asked as we walked across campus to our next class. Tonight was Halloween.

"Well after this lecture we're picking Landon and Willow up and then collecting Jade and then we're meeting Kylie with Maya and Maddie at there house and then we're going trick or treating!" I told him. "And I have something to tell you later…" I told him in a sad tone.

"What is it?" he wondered. "Is everything okay Cat?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry! Everything is fine!" I reassured him.

"Okay Cat, see you later," he said kissing my forehead.

"Bye, I love you!" I told him.

"I love you too!" he smiled.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" the three girls cheered whenever someone opened the door. They always smiled to see three young, cute children.

Willow was dressed up as "Boo!" An appropriate name for Halloween! Landon was dressed up as the blue monster from Monsters Inc. so he would match Willow. He made an adorable monster! Amaya and Madison we wearing matching Minnie Mouse costumes except Maya was in pink and Maddie was pink! They all looked really cute!

"Willow loves Candy!" Willow said in the car on the way home.

"We like candy too!" Maya said while Maddie giggled.

"Landon like candy?" Willow asked. "Landon can't eat candy yet silly!" Jade told her.

"Willow have Landon's candy?" she asked cheekily.

"If you say please!" Jade smiled at her.

"Please!" she giggled. Jade chuckled and shared the candy between the three girls.

* * *

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Beck asked. We were on the couch watching a Halloween movie.

"Beck?" I said in a small and quiet voice.

"Yes honey?" he asked.

"Promise you won't be mad," I told him.

"Cat, I'll never be mad at you," he assured me. "You know that I'll love you no matter what!" he smiled.

"I know!" I smiled up at him

"Beck?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie?" he smiled.

"I'm p-pregnant!" I told him. My voice was shaking and you could here the nervousness in it. No one said anything for a while. I could see that he was thinking. "Congratulations honey!" he said with a broad smile on his face. "That's great news!" he smile widened.

"No it's not! I want to go to college!" I whined.

"You can still go to college honey!" he assured me.

"But I'll have a baby to look after!" I said starting to cry.

"Don't cry!" he told me firmly. "This is a good thing!" he smiled. I smiled back through my tears.

"We'll sort something out! I promise!" he told me.

"Okay!" I smiled. "How do you think Willow will take it?" I asked him.

"I think she'll take it okay!" he smiled. "How about we tell her?" he asked me.

"Okay!" I said. It would be unfair for Willow if we just showed up for a baby some day. We should talk to her about it first.

"I'll go get her!" Beck told me running into our room. A few moments later he returned with a half asleep Willow.

"Willow, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you!" Beck told her.

"Mommy's going to have a baby!" I told her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Willow, mommy is going to have a little baby boy or girl!" Beck told her.

"And you have to be a great big sister!" I told her. I thought that if we made it about her she would react better.

"Yeah because your not a baby any more Willow, you're a big girl!" Beck told her.

"Willow be big sister!" she smiled and giggled. We laughed too as Beck took Willow back to bed. I believed what she said was true!"So what should we call him or her?" Beck asked me.

"I don't know for a girl I like Alice or Kaite or Rayna or maybe Annalise, and for boys I like Anthony and James and Andrew oh and I like Hayden!" I said listing the first names that popped into my head. Beck laughed at me.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all?

**What did you think! I know it was a bit predictable! What names do you like? Should it be a boy or a girl?**


	11. Willow Big Sister

**Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! And suggesting names! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Willow Be Big Sister! November 2014**_

**Cat's POV**

I'm now 16 weeks pregnant. I've decided that I'm still going to college so I'll be able to have a proper job. I'm getting a part time job at a café in college so I'll be able to work between classes.

My parents, who are so excited about having another grandchild, are going to help out a lot with minding him/her while we're at college. Beck's parents, who are also ecstatic about us having another child, will help out a lot too.

Our parents and Willow are the only people we've told about having another child. We want to keep it a secret as much as possible.

I'm very excited about being pregnant again. More than I was with Willow. I was more nervous and scared when I was pregnant with Willow because I didn't know if we would be good parents or not. Well she's 2 and still alive now. That must be a good thing! So how hard could it be to just take care of one little baby!

* * *

"Mommy!" I heard Willow call from her bedroom.

"What is it honey?" I answered. I was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Willow hungry!" She shouted.

"Come here and I'll make you breakfast!" I told her.

"Willow coming!" she called running into the kitchen/living room.

"Good morning baby!" I said giving her a kiss.

"Willow big girl!" She pouted.

"Sorry! Good morning big girl!" I told her.#

"Good morning baby!" she said kissing my belly, which was very visible in my tight tank top. It was pretty big for 15 weeks. Must be a big baby!

Willow couldn't wait to have a baby brother or sister. She loved him/her so much already. I was just afraid that she would get jealous when he/she was born.

"We're going to see Jade today!" I told her as we ate breakfast together. I had planned to meet Jade to go shopping with her. Well I kind of made her agree to the shopping part. I had to bring Willow with me because Beck was at work.

"Willow see Landon?" she asked.

"Yeah, Landon will be there too!" I told her.

"Yay!" she smiled. That reminded me when she said "Yay!" the first time. It was her first word. She talked so much now! It was hard to believe how long ago that was. I sometimes just think what life was like back then when Beck and I lived in a tiny RV. Just the three of us. That seemed so long ago now. Like it was in a different life time!

* * *

"Hey Jade, hello Landon!" I said strapping Willow into Jade's car.

"Hey Cat, hi Willow!" Jade replied. "HI!" Willow smiled. "Willow go shopping!" she giggled. She had just learned the word "shopping"! "Landon go shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah Landon's going shopping too!" Jade told her keeping her eyes on the road.

"Willow love Landon!" she giggled. She reached over and kissed Landon's forehead just below his brown curls.

"Awwhh!" I smiled.

"Young love!" Jade said sarcastically. We both laughed.

* * *

Jade and I spent ages shopping! We had a great time! We didn't have a day out like that for a long time!I brought loads of loose clothes to hide that I'm pregnant. My baby bump is easily hidden under my loose top! After shopping we went back to Jade's house. I put Willow and my shopping bags down.

"Willow be big sister!" she told Jade.

"Really?" she said not really listening to her. She was busy making baby food for Landon.

"Mommy have baby!" she told her. Jade stopped and looked down at her. She looked over at me playing with Landon trying to ignore their conversation.

"Cat are you pregnant?" she asked.

"What no! I'm not pregnant! Are you calling me fat!" I asked not sounding one bit truthful.

"Cat!" she said sceptically.

"Fine I'm pregnant!" I told her.

"Congratulations!" she said giving me a huge hug!"Are you still going to college? Does Beck know? What about Willow? How far along are you? When's you next ultrasound? Can you name it after me?" She asked me as many questions as she could think of.

"Yes I'm still going to college. Beck and my parents will help look after him/her for us. Of course Beck knows! He is the daddy after all! Yeah Willow knows too! She told you! I'm 15 weeks! My next ultrasound is tomorrow! I'm so excited for it! NO! Willow's already named after you! And what if it's a boy?" I gave her the answers to all of her questions.

"Okay! Can I come to the ultrasound? But that's just the middle name! And she's named after Vega too!" Jade said sadly.

"Maybe if it's a girl I'll call her something similar to Jade! And no you can't come! But you can look after Willow for me! Please?" I told her smiling.

"Okay!" she sighed. "But you have to show me pictures!" she smiled.

Landon, who was crawling around on the floor, and Willow, who was also crawling with him, came over to us. Jade picked Landon up and started feeding him his baby food.

"Willow!" I called but she wasn't listening.

"Willow!" I said again but no reply came.

"Willow listen to me!" I told her.

"Willow!" A different voice came. Willow looked up at us. The three of us looked at Landon.

"Willow!" He said again! It sounded more like Wig-o but we knew what he meant! We all laughed at his cuteness. Landon's first word was "Willow"! He had no idea what it mean because he was just coping us but it was still cute!

* * *

The next morning we left Willow with Jade and Robbie and they told us that Landon had been saying Willow all the time! "So are you excited!" Beck asked as we drove to the clinic.

"Very!" I said. "I bet It's a boy!" I told him.

"I think it's a girl!" he smiled. "But we won't find out for another few weeks anyway!" he told me.

"True! Maybe we should keep it a surprise?" I suggested.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea! We can just buy white clothes!" he smiled.

We arrived at the clinic and soon enough I was lying down on a chair waiting to see my baby. The doctor rubbed the gooey stuff on my stomach and a few moments later my baby was on the screen. But there was something wrong!"Oh!" said the doctor. "It looks like you're having twins!"

* * *

**So….What do you think? Please vote for the genders on the poll on my page! Review? Pretty Please?**


	12. You're Gonna Be Fat!

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I should be at school right now but I'm home because I've a headache! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: You're Gonna Be Fat!: December 2014**

"Mommy!" I heard Willow say while poking my face. "Mommy wake up!" Willow said. I opened my eyes to see my husband and daughter looking down at me.

"Santa here!" Willow smiled.

"Cat honey wake up, Santa's been here!" he said smirking at me. I yawned and stretched out my arms. I smiled at Willow and Beck.

"Okay! Willow do you want to see what Santa brought you?" I asked her.

"Willow want to!" she smiled.

"Wait a sec, let me get this on video!" Beck said rummaging through the drawer for the video camera.

Beck found the video camera and put it on record.

"Willow what day is it?" Beck asked her.

"Christmas!" she exclaimed.

"What are you getting from Santa?" I asked her.

"Willow get teddy and colouring and bricks!" she said.

"Can you count for the camera?" Beck asked her.

"One, two, three, four, five, six…no!" she started to count but then started to whine.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Willow two!" she giggled.

"Who do you love?" Beck asked her.

"Willow love, Mommy and Daddy and baby's in mommy's belly and Landon!" she giggled.

* * *

A few hours later Willow had opened all her presents from "Santa" and the place was a complete mess. There was toys and wrapping paper everywhere. We had also been to my parents house and Willow made another huge mess there! Maya and Maddie were there and their dad arranged a play date for them next week so Beck and I could have some time for sorting out baby stuff!

We also went to Beck's parents house who decided that their granddaughter should get way more presents then any normal child. We will have no space to put anything when the twins come!

Tori, André, Jade and Robbie were all coming over to Beck and my apartment for the evening.

When they came Willow was making a tower with her bricks. She was looking adorable in a green top with a reindeer on it, a red and green tutu and stripy tights.

"Hey Boo!" André said sitting down on the floor next to her.

"Willow make tower!" she exclaimed. "Help Willow?" she asked him.

"Okay!" he said. Willow passed him a brick and he put it on top of the tower. Willow smiled.

"Hey Willow! What'd you got there?" Tori asked.

Willow looked up at her. "Bricks."

"Cool! Can I play?" Tori asked eagerly.

"No." Willow carried on playing with bricks.

"Why not?" Tori sighed.

"Willow no like you!" Willow told her getting up and running over to Landon.

"Haha! You just got burned by a 2 year old!" André laughed at Tori as she sighed

"Merry Christmas Landon!" Willow said sitting down next to him on the chair. Landon just giggled.

"Willow?" Jade asked. "Is Landon your friend?"

"Willow Landon's friend!" she gigged.

"Do you love him?" I asked her.

"Willow love Landon!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Willow what colour is Landon wearing?" Beck asked our daughter. She had just learned to count to ten, her body parts and colours!

"Landon wearing blue!" she said.

"What colour is Willow wearing?" I asked her.

"Willow wearing red and green!" she giggled pointing to her clothes.

"Good Girl!" Beck told her. "What colour is Jade wearing?" he asked her.

"Jade wearing pink!" she exclaimed. We all laughed! Yeah sure, Jade always wears pink!

* * *

"Okay guys! We've got something to tell you!" We had everyone gathered around the small living room.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed happily. Robbie, André and Tori's eyes widened. Then the three of them attacked me with hugs and congratulated me.

"With twins!" Beck added.

"You're gonna be fat!" Tori said before thinking.

"Wow! Thanks Tori!" I sighed.

"I was only joking!" Tori said quickly. She knew how moody I got when I was pregnant!"How far along are you?" Tori André asked me.

"18 weeks!" I said excitedly.

"What are you going to call them?" Tori asked.

"No idea!" we both replied.

"Willow what should we name your brothers or sisters?" I asked her.

"Charlie and Lola!" she giggled referring to her favourite show.

"Haha! That's actually a good idea! You should call them something to do with each other! For girls Lily and Poppy or Rose or Daisy!" Tori suggested. "Or something like Kaiden and Haiden or Tommy and Timmy!

"No way! That would be cruel! The poor kids!" I laughed.

"What about couple names like Brad and Angelina, Selena and Justin, Ron and Hermione, Edward and Bella or Gale and Katniss," Tori continued jokingly.

"First: I presume that you meant Jacob and Bella and Peeta and Katniss! Second: That would be even cruller! How would you think the kids would feel." We all laughed, but then we started being serious about suggesting names.

We all came up with a few names that Beck and I really like. We wanted to keep it with two middle names so that it would match Willow.

For girls we have: Jayda Kathryn Isabelle, Sophie Renée Rose, Lacie Ava Jessica and Eliza June Annalise.

For boys we have: Kaiden Anthony James, Lucas Andrew Julian, William Edward Ryan, Eamon Aaron Blake.

* * *

When everyone went home we put Willow to bed and then we went to bed ourselves.

"Thanks Beck I had a great Christmas!" I told him as we cuddled up together.

"I did too babygirl!" he said quietly.

"I love you!" I told him sleepily.

"I love you too Cat. More than you can imagine!" he said kissing myforehed.

There was a few moments of silence. "They're kicking!" I exclaimed. "Beck they're kicking! Our babies are kicking!" I giggled. He put his hands on my stomach and we both smiled. I couldn't wait until our babies were born. We'd be even more of a happy family!

* * *

******Hope you liked it! **Can you guess what show the quote in the title of this chapter is from? 

**Also can you say your favourite girl and boy names (out of the ones in the story) in your review please? **

**P.S. I have a new Beck/Cat story out called Meet Me After Midnight! Please read it!  
**


	13. I'm Going To Be In A Movie

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I got the hiccups during a maths test yesterday…awkward! **

**Cat's POV**

I was now 25 weeks pregnant with my twins. Almost 6 months. Beck and I have decided that it would be best if he stayed at college and I quit. It would be best for the babies. And Willow of course.

Willow is very excited about having baby brothers/sisters. She couldn't wait for them to be born.

Beck and I decided, that since we are having twins, that we should find out the genders. It would be easier. We really needed to buy clothes, furniture and other stuff.

The day of the ultrasound we dropped Willow off at Jade and Robbie's apartment. As always, she was happy to stay there.

"Cat, I've got something to tell you!" Beck said as we drove to the clinic.

"What is it?!" I asked. He sounded happy and excited.

"I'm going to be in a movie!" he smiled.

"What? Where? When did you get it?" I asked.

"About a year ago!" he smiled. I gave him a confused look. "Okay well they were holding open auditions for a movie, so I figured I'd give it a shot, and I got it!" he smiled.

"Wow! That's great news!" I reached over to give him a hug even though he was driving.

"I know! We filmed it over the summer, when you were at work or home with Willow!" he told me.

"Really! How come you never told me?" I asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" he said."Well that's great news Beck!" I smiled. "When is it coming out?" I asked.

"Well, I told you today is when the commercial comes out!" he smiled. "The movie comes out in about a month and a half!" he smiled.

"That's great Beck!" I told him.

Beck and I talked some more about the movie. It was called "The Chase" and it's an Action movie about a man who steals important documents from the government and then going on the run and people trying to get it from him. Beck doesn't play the lead role, but is featured a lot in the movie.

We decided that the best thing to do with the money would be to move out into a bigger house. We really needed to. Our apartment is very squashed as it is. We have no where to put anything. It will be even more cluttered with two babies! We have no where to put their cribs!

"When should we go house hunting?" I asked Beck.

"Isn't André's cousin an estate agent?" Beck asked. "Yeah I think so!" I told him.

"Well then call André and ask him to make an appointment for us as soon as possible!" Beck said. I called André and then he called his cousin and I found out that he would be able to help us tomorrow.

We were soon at the doctor's clinic. I was very excited to find out the genders of the twins. Then we could get properly prepared for them. I couldn't wait for them to be born.

I had been getting very weird cravings lately. Beck was good enough to get me anything that I wanted though. That was good. My morning sickness stopped a few months ago. I haven't had as much mood swings when I was pregnant with Willow! Another good thing!

Beck and I walked into the doctors room. We chatted awhile and then I had the ultra sound.

Beck held my hand as we both looked at the screen. Two babies appeared on screen. In just a few months they would be alive and breathing!"Well it looks like their both boys!" he told us as we looked at they screen. I smiled. Beck we certain that they were both girls. Our friends and parents thought that they were one of each. I knew, that I would have both boys!"Congratulations!" he told us. "I'll leave you here to look but be out in five minutes!" he said walking out of the room and closing the room.

"So are you happy?" I asked Beck.

"Very. Now I'll have my own little men!" he smiled.

"You already have Willow! She's like a little man!" I giggled. Beck chuckled too.

"She is a bit of a tomboy!" Beck smiled. "She hates pink."

"And dresses!" I added. "How can she be a daughter of mine?" I asked laughing.

"I have no clue!" Beck laughed. "I love her though! She's so funny! I think she'll be a great big sister! She's great with Landon. She loves him!" He said.

"Yeah! I think so too!" I said thinking about our, wonderful yet crazy daughter. Beck and I walked back to the car, hand-in-had and both laughing. We may have a crazy kid, but she has crazier parents!Beck dropped me at the apartment block as he had to go and see people for something to do with the movie.

I walked up to Jade's apartment and opened the door. I had my own key. She had one for my place too.

"Hey Willow! Hey Jade! Hey Robbie!" I said walking into their apartment.

Jade was on her knees holding Landon's hand and Willow was at his other side holding his other. Robbie was holding his arms out at the other side of the room.

"Hey Cat! We're trying to teach Landon how to walk!" she informed me.

"Awhh!" I said walking over to her. "Hey Landon!" I smiled at him. He smiled back to me.

"Let me help!" I said. I sat down on the floor next to them careful not

To hurt me or my boys.

After a lot of encouraging and falling, Landon was finally able to walk with out any help. He did grab on the stuff sometimes but he could still walk!"Good boy Landon!" I smiled at him. "Speaking of boys…I'm having too of them!" I told them. They all hugged and congratulated me. Willow was the happiest. She really wanted a baby brother. Well she was going to have too now!

I was really glad that I was having two boys! So was Beck! We would be movie soon! That was great! We wanted the best future possible for our sons!

**Please review! Do you like two boys, or not?**


	14. Happy Birthday Landon!

**Cat's POV**

Beck and I found a perfect house. It has 6 bedrooms, a big garden at it is only a 5 minuet walk to the beach. It didn't cost as much as it looks.

**Sorry I took so long to update. Hope you like it!**

* * *

We have already moved into it. We love it. It's way better than living in a tiny apartment or an RV. Beck's aunt is an interior designer so the house is nicely furnished. The furniture almost cost as much as the house itself.

I was now 27 weeks pregnant with my identical twin boys who never stop kicking. Beck, Willow and I are very excited for them to arrive.

"Willow want the babies now!" Willow told us as we ate breakfast the morning after we had moved in.

"I can't make them come Willow," I smiled at her. She frowned at me.

"Willow want them now!" she demanded. She has been getting very naughty recently. She had already had a number of tantrums at the new house.

"Willow, don't shout at mommy, okay?" Beck disciplined her. She seemed to listen to him more that me.

"Willow sorry!" she smiled at me.

We were in the kitchen then. I loved the kitchen. It was so different! The walls were white as were most walls in the house. On the back wall and the wall with the door there was the fridge, dishwasher, oven, sink and cupboards, which were also white. Over them the wall was green! There was an island in the middle of the room which was white with a glass top is where we were eating. That was surrounded by green stools. The lights hanging from the ceiling were also green.

Next to the kitchen was the small dining room. The walls were white and there was a small table in the middle of the room. There was four chairs, one with a booster seat for Willow, and two blue highchairs for the twins, around it. By the back wall was my grandmothers old piano. There was a white table with phone books and a vase of flowers in the corner of the room. There was a door that lead into the kitchen next to it.

There is a small bathroom downstairs with just a toilet and a sink. Next to that is the playroom, which Willow loves and I think that the twins will too. The walls are all white but you barely notice it. At the back wall there is two french doors which lead to the wooden decking in the back garden. Over that is row of trains linked together which goes around the room. One the left of the doors, there is a small blue corner sofa. Next to that on the left wall is three large toy boxes. The first is yellow and has Willow's name on it. The next is blue and the final one is green. They will soon have the twins names on them, but we're not picking them out until they are born. Next to that, in the corner of the room, is Willow's play kitchen which she loves. There is two cupboards on the left wall, and two on the front wall. Underneath them is an oven, a sink, a counter top, and a small fridge. There is plastic food in the fridge and some cupboards along with plastic ware and cutlery. There is also kitchen appliances that actually make sounds! Next to her kitchen is a play washing machine and hoover. (Her kind grandparent (Beck's side) got her all the kitchen stuff for Christmas.) Then is the door which leads out onto the hallway. Next to the door is the right wall. Then there is two small wooden cots next to each other, each with a small blue slide coming out of it, for when the twins are older. Next to that is a few toy cupboards. In the middle of the room there is a small table with chairs around it. There is also a mat with roads on it for toy cars. This room took a lot of effort!

There is one small spare bedroom with a bed, a closet and a nice ocean view from the window. There is two identical rooms upstairs.

If you go up the stairs you're in the middle of the landing. The furthest room right is Willow's room. Next to that is the biggest bathroom. In the back of the house there is the two spare rooms. Next to that is Beck and my room, and the last room is the twins.

Willow's room is small, but has way more space then her old one. Willow's bed is red and has a black headboard shaped like two round ears, down the end is a red shape with two white circles at the end and two yellow semi circles at the end. It's Mickey Mouse! Her whole rooms is covered in Mickey Mouse stuff, and she even has a giant Mickey Mouse teddy.

Beck and my bedroom has a big double bed, a closet, a makeup table and also a bathroom. It's quite a big room and the twins will probably be sleeping in it for a while. The twins bedroom is like a mirror image, it's the same on both sides. The furniture is white. There bedding is blue and so is the walls.

We all love the new house. It's way bigger and better than our old one.

* * *

"**Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To Dear Landon, Happy Birthday To You**" Jade, Robbie, Tori, André, Robbie and Jade's parents, Willow, Beck and I all gathered around the table and sang happy birthday to Landon who looked more interested on the flickering candle on his cake than anything else. Today was his birthday. February 14th. Also know as Valentine's Day!

Landon was really enjoying his first birthday, because he got lots of wrapping paper to tear up, he was getting loads of attention, and he had cake!

Willow next to Landon, who was happily eating cake in his highchair, talking away to him. He sometimes replied but the only words he could say were "Wigo" "Momma" "Dadda" and "Dog".

"Happy birthday Landon!" Willow said to him as he stuffed cake into his mouth. Willow giggled at his messy face. Landon laughed back at her.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter at least 5 times. My laptop kept deleting it!  
**


	15. Daddy in TV!

**Sorry I didn't update in ages. I've been busy studying yet again! I'm so happy that James won the X Factor. He really deserves it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15:Daddy in TV ! :March 2012**

**Cat's POV  
**

"Willow will you please keep still, Mommy will be upset if you don't look pretty!" Beck told our screaming daughter.

"Willow no wear it!" she screamed running away from him. It was the day of Beck's movie premiere. We were planning to bring Willow with us but she would not get dressed.

Willow came running into my bedroom, where I was sitting on the bed wearing a purple maternity dress.

"Mommy, Willow no wear it!" she sobbed. I picked her up and sat her down on my lap. I realized that she was still a baby.

"You have to wear it Boo, we'll be late otherwise, you'd look silly in your pjs!" I told her. She stop crying and giggled.

"Please wear it Willow?" I begged.

"Willow no wear it," she smiled. She knew that she was up to no good. She was always causing trouble now.

"Well I guess you'll have to stay home then." I sighed.

"Willow come! Willow come!" she demanded.

"Okay then, let Daddy put some the outfit on you!" I told her.

"Willow wear it!" she smiled. Finally. She ran back into her bedroom where Beck was trying to dress her.

"Isn't your sister crazy?" I asked the kicking baby boys in my stomach. "Let's hope she behaves when you two arrive!"

* * *

A few hours later, Beck, Willow and I were standing on the red carpet, posing for photographers. Beck was wearing a smart black suit with a purple tie, I was wearing a purple maternity dress, with black shoes, Willow was wearing a purple t-shirt, a black jean skirt, purple leggins and black shoes. She had a purple bow in her dark brown curly hair. She was smiling at the camera, behaving perfectly. Everyone was smiling at her and saying that she looked adorable. They should see what she was like at home!

"Okay Willow, we're going into see, Daddy's movie now, but you must be really quiet," I told her.

"Okay Willow be quiet!" she giggled. I heard some "awwhh"s from the crowd.

We entered the movie theater and sat down in our seats. Willow was on my lap, happily munching on some sweets I brought to keep her quiet.

She contently watched the movie when it started. Her big, brown eyes fixed on the huge cinema screen. She was fascinated by the size of it.

"Daddy in TV!" Willow exclaimed the first time Beck appeared on the screen. Everyone in the audience laughed, including Beck and I.

We smiled at Willow intensely watching the movie. She was so little, and couldn't keep up with it, but she had a huge grin every time her Daddy came on stage.

* * *

When the movie ended, we posed for more photos and then met Jade, Robbie and Landon. They were taking care of Willow for the night, while Beck and I went to the after party.

"Bye Bye Willow! Don't be naughty okay?" I told her.

"Okay Mommy!" She said kissing my cheek.

"Have a nice time Boo!" Beck said picking her up off of the ground. He spun her around and then kissed her forehead. Willow giggled.

"Bye Bye Daddy!" she smiled and then grabbed Jade's hand.

* * *

The after party was fun. I didn't like all the girls flirting with Beck though. He's married! And has a daughter and two sons on the way.

Willow is so excited for her brothers to be born. She decided that their names should be Billy and Bobby. She'll probably throw a tantrum when she finds out that we have chosen different names for them!

We have most things ready for the boys. But not everything. So we decided to go shopping with Tori and Jade. The three of us didn't go shopping together for a while.

We met up at Babies R Us, on Saturday morning, just a week after the premier. We put Willow and Landon in the shopping cart and gave them sweets. Just as we were about to start shopping a group of teenage girls came over to us.

"Hey are you Beck Oliver's wife?" One of them asked me.

"Yeah!" I smiled at them.

"We love your husbands movie!" Another said. "And you are soo pretty!" she added.

"Thank you!" I giggled.

"You're daughter is so cute, what's her name again...is it Winter?" the first one asked.

"It's Willow," I corrected them. Wow! They knew my daughter.

"Hi Willow! You look so pretty! How old are you?" One who had yet to speak, asked my daughter who was happily chatting away to Landon, as well as feeding him jellies.

"Hi! Willow two!" she giggled feeding Landon another sweet as she spoke.

"Is this you're brother?" The tallest one asked.

"Landon Willow's friend! Willow's brothers in Mommy's belly!" Willow told them through a mouthful of sweets.

"Awwh!" They all cooed. "When are you due?" The one with bright blue hair asked me.

"Well I'm 32 weeks now, but I think that they will be out before the due date!" I told them. They smiled and said goodbye before running off.

"That was...odd!" I giggled.

We carried on shopping, buying whatever happened to look cute, as we had enough money for anything. Beck's movie has been a huge success, so far, we almost have enough money to pay back the loan for our house.

We arrived home with not only a lot of clothes for my boys, but a lot for ourselves as well.

* * *

"Beck!" I whispered. "Beck wake up!" I said into the ear of my sleeping husband.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked me.

"I'm hungry!" I whined. "Make me food!" I asked.

"Cat it's 3 in the morning!" Beck complained.

"Please?" I said in a baby voice.

"Okay!" he gave in. "What do you want!" he asked.

"Eggs on toast with lots of ketchup!" I smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second!" he said. When he went downstairs I went into Willow's room. She was fast asleep, cuddled up and looking all cute, but there was two dogs in her bed. I shook my head wondering how she got them in there.

I went back into my room and crawled back into bed. It was getting impossible to sleep, because of the many pregnancy cravings, and my boys were kicking me all night long.

Beck finally came back up stairs with my food. He laid the tray on my lap and kissed my forehead.

"Beck, I think I want waffles instead!"

* * *

**I hoped that that was okay! If you have any suggestions please tell me! I've been writing Christmas one shots by the way! I'll publish them soonish!**


	16. Willow want Mommy!

**Hope everybody had a lovely Christmas! I'm sorry I didn't update in almost two weeks, but this is a very long chapter. My favourite one yet! I loved writing it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16:Willow want Mommy! : April 2015**

* * *

**Certification of Birth**

_**Name: Kaiden Anthony James Oliver  
**_

_**Gender: Male  
**_

_**Date Of Birth : April 29th**__**, 2015, 10:57 a.m.  
**_

_**Weight: 7 Pounds and 2 Ounces**_

_**Length: 15 Inches**_

_**Eye Colour: Hazel **_

_**Hair Colour: Light Brown  
**_

_**Skin: Pale **_

_**Parents: Beckett and Caterina Oliver.  
**_

* * *

**Certification of Birth**

_**Name: Lucas Andrew Julian Oliver  
**_

_**Gender: Male  
**_

_**Date Of Birth : April 29th**__**, 2015, 11:31 a.m.  
**_

_**Weight: 7 Pounds and 3 Ounces**_

_**Length: 15 Inches**_

_**Eye Colour: Hazel **_

_**Hair Colour: Light Brown  
**_

_**Skin: Pale **_

_****__**Parents: Beckett and Caterina Oliver.**_  


* * *

_****__**Beck's POV  
**_

Kaiden Anthony James and Lucas Andrew Julian were born around 11a.m. on a sunny Wednesday morning, a few weeks before the due date. They were both healthy size babies, much bigger than Willow. They look identical now, I can't tell them apart, but Cat can. Willow likes them, but she doesn't understand why they can't play with her yet.**  
**

* * *

"Willow, you must be very good now, okay?" I told her. Cat, who had just started going into labor, was in the car. I was at Jade and Robbie's front door, hoping that they would look after Willow for me.

"Willow be good!" she smiled. I hope she meant it. I rang Jade's doorbell. There was no answer. I rang it again. Still no answer. I banged on her door. Nothing but silence. Willow giggled, I frowned.

I took out my phone and rang Jade. It took a while, a long while, but she finally answered.

"Hey Beck," she said sleepily. "Why are you calling so early?" she asked.

"Well Cat's just gone into labor and I was wondering if you could look after Willow for me?" I asked in a rush.

"Well...um...Robbie's grandma is sick, he's driving me out to her house right now, sorry," she said. She sounded genuinely sorry.

"Oh it's okay, I'll call someone else," I said and hung up. Who was I going to call. It was Easter so my parents were staying at my sisters house, in Cancun. Cat's parents were at Majorca for the week. All of our other relatives lived too far away from us. I was in the gardens of the apartment blocks now with Willow in my arms. She was asleep and looked peaceful. I sighed there was one other option. I heard Cat scream from the car that if I didn't hurry up that she would have the twins in the car.

* * *

**Tori's POV  
**

"Please Tori, I have no other choice!" Beck pleaded. It was 3:20 in the morning and Beck was at my door, begging me to look after Willow.

"I'll be back in a few hours," He said with desperation in my voice. I sighed.

"Okay, I'll look after her! How hard can she be?" I asked. I reached out and took Willow in my arms. She didn't really like me, but she had no reason not to, she she shouldn't be too difficult. Beck smiled gratefully at me, kissed Willow's forehead, gave me a backpack for her, and told me to call him if he wasn't back 6 hours.

I closed the door and walked into my living room. Willow wasn't asleep, her eyes were open, but she wasn't aware of what was going on around her. I laid her down on the orange couch and took out a Mickey Mouse blanket from her backpack. I gently laid it on top of her. She was a sleep now and looked very peaceful. She was always a cute toddler, even when having a tantrum, but she looked especially cute now. I went over to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. I was about to go back upstairs to bed, but I thought that it might be too risky leaving her on her own. She could easily fall off the couch and she might be frightened if she wakes up and doesn't know where she is.

I sat down next to her and picked up my textbook, if I was going to have to stay up all night, I might as well study.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I finally arrived to the Hospital with Cat. I managed to get her inside. We talked to the doctor, he said that Cat was not in labor, that she just had a kidney infection and that we should go home and that we should make sure Cat was on bed rest.

So we went home. I helped Cat back into the car and we went to get food before returning home.

I brought Cat back to our bedroom and turned on a movie. We watched it in silence for most of the time. I knew that Cat just wanted to have the twins already. She looked like she was in pain. I knew that she hated being pregnant. I wished that she could have the twins now too. I wanted to see them. I always wanted a son. I love Willow just as much though. That reminded me, Willow was still at Tori's!

"Cat, I'm going to go pick up Willow!" I told her.

"No stay here!" she pouted.

"But Willow and Tori hate each other, we need to take Tori out of her pain!" I chucked. Cat giggled.

"They'll be fine, you can get her later, I want a cuddle!" Cat smiled. I kissed the top of her head before putting my arms around her. She looked beautiful, even when pregnant, as she fell asleep. I fell asleep too, no longer worrying about Willow.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I was awoken to quiet sobbing at about 6:15 in the morning. I looked over to see Willow crying. It wasn't a tantrum cry, she looked frightened.

"It's okay, Willow, don't cry," I told her pulling her onto my lap.

"Willow want Mommy!" she sobbed. Awwh, she was so cute, I realized that she was still a baby, and that she did need her Mommy.

"Mommy is having your brothers sweetie, I'll take you to see her soon," I told her. I rubbed my hair, trying to soothe her. She stopped crying after a while.

"Willow hungee!" she smiled. I thought that maybe she wasn't a bold child after all. She was usually a smiley kid.

"What would Willow like for breakfast?!" I asked her.

"Willow like cake!" she giggled. I smiled at her.

"Willow can't have cake, but we can make cookies after breakfast if you like!" I told her. She smiled.

I sat her down on a chair pulling it as close to the table as possible. You could barely see her forehead above the table. I found some cushions from the living room and put them on the chair before sitting her down again. It was a bit better but her hands still didn't reach the table. She was wobbling as it was, so I took the cushions off and decided that I would be best if she sat on my lap. I picked her up and held her with one arm around my waist. I went over to the fridge and looked to see what I could give her. I wasn't sure what she usually had but I decided that a yogurt was a safe option. I also found a juice box, which would do for a drink.

I sat Willow down on my lap and started to feed her. She wouldn't open her mouth.

"Come on Willow, eat your breakfast!" I told her. "Well make cookies afterwards!" I coaxed. She shook her head. I tried pretending that it was a train and asking her to open the tunnel but she refused to eat. After about five minutes I finally got a spoon of food into her mouth. Only she didn't swallow it. She spit it out all over my face. She giggled, I sighed.

"Willow big girl!" she said taking the spoon off of me and began to feed herself. Okay, well I should of started with that. I took out my phone and begun to text André while Willow fed herself. I told him about Cat and me looking after Willow. I wished he could come home from New York and help me.

When I looked back to Willow her face was covered in yogurt. I laughed at her and took a picture with my phone. I would show Beck later. That made me think of how Cat was getting on. Had she had the twins yet. Probably. Beck said to call him if he wasn't back in six hours. It was just gone seven so four hours had past. I'd wait another two of three before calling him.

I wiped Willow's face and found stool for her to stand on as we made cookies. She was still too short, so I decided to sit her on the counter. Just as I was preparing the oven, my Mom came in.

"Hey Tori!" she smiled. "Hello Willow, why are you here?" she asked smiling at her.

"Cat's gone into labor, I'm babysitting because no one else can," I explained. She nodded.

"I'm going out shopping, if Willow gets too out of hand, call your dad, he's at work," My mom told me as she headed out the door. I smiled. She knew that Willow didn't particularly like me, but I had a feeling that I would not need to call the cops on this occasion.

* * *

Bye the time the cookies were in the oven, Willow had through flower at me so many times that it just wasn't funny any more. Well she thought it was. I didn't. She got bored of it eventually too, so she threw an egg at me!

I sat Willow on the couch and put on the TV and she seemed focused on that so I went up stairs to shower and change.

It was 10 a.m. by the time the cookies were ready to eat. I gave one to Willow and ate one myself. Willow didn't seem interested in the TV or the cookies anymore.

"Willow want mommy," she whined.

"Mommy's at the hospital Willow!" I said trying to distract her with another cookie.

"Willow want daddy," she said starting to cry. I tried to sit her on my lap.

"NO!" she screamed. "Willow no like you!" she said in tears.

"Willow calm down, you're just tired," I told her. I had no idea what to do.

"WILLOW WANT HOME!" she screeched. I tried to pick her up but she wouldn't let me. She kept screaming and crying. I had to call Beck.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Cat and I just lounged around the place all night. She couldn't sleep for long. The boys wouldn't stop kicking. Neither of us were having a good time. I was so happy that we left Willow with Tori. She would be a right pain now.

As we were eating breakfast Cat had terrible pains in her stomach. She said that she didn't care what that stupid doctor said, that she was going to have the twins, and that she was in labor all night. I trusted her maternal instincts and drove her straight to the hospital. When we were half way there, I got a phone call from Tori.

"Hey Beck, did Cat have the twins yet?" she asked. I could hear Willow screaming in the background. That's why she was calling.

"Well, no actually, we're on our way to the hospital now actually, we were sent home the first time, but Cat is sure she's in labor now," I explained.

"Oh!" Tori seems surprised. "Well I'm having a little trouble with Willow, she...um...won't..."

"Won't shut up?" I interrupted.

"Well basically yeah," Tori said having to raise her voice because of Willow's screaming.

"Just pick her up and put her in a corner until she shuts up, don't give her attention, make her say sorry when she calms down, okay, call me if she doesn't stop, I really have to go now, good luck!" I told her before hanging up and driving faster to the hospital.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I do what Beck says. I pick up Willow from behind and put her down in a corner of the room. She doesn't struggle or run away. She stops screaming, but keeps on sobbing. She looks so sad that I can't bare it. I walk over to her and pick her up. Her head nestles into my shoulder as I walk around the room with her, trying to get her to stop crying.  
She eventually does.

"Would you like to go to the park Willow?" I asked. "We can feed the duckys?" I ask her.

"Willow like duckys!" she smiles. I smile back at her.

I went to her backpack and took out clothes to get her dressed. She wouldn't wear much pink, or dresses but she always had the cutest clothes.

She had a few outfits in her backpack. I decided to put something really casual on her since she was just going to the park. I dressed her in green leggins covered in daises and a gray t-shirt with a cute kitten wearing glasses on it. I put on her brown uggs, and she looked so cute in her outfit.

I packed some stuff that she might need in her backpack.

I took her hand and lead her out to the car. We had a problem. There was no car seat. I knew that Beck and Cat used one for her. I knew that I stayed in one until I was nearly four and I also stayed in a booster seat until I was 8. It was way too dangerous. I decided that I would walk to Trina's and get one there. Her son Brodie, was only 4 months old, but before he was born, Trina brought everything that he would need in the first four years of his life. Trina was a bit crazy, but she was a good mother.

Trina's house was 5 blocks away, so I decided that I would carry Willow because I hoped that she would use up energy running around in the park.

* * *

When we get to Trina's house she decides that she wants to come to the park with us. Willow is happy to have more company. Trina makes Willow and I some food. She makes Willow tinned spaghetti and me a sandwich.

When were done eating we leave in Trina's car. Willow is in a booster seat on one side of me, and Brodie is in his car seat on the other side of me. He keeps smiling up at me. He's so cute!

We get to the park in about 10 minutes. Willow is desperate to run around. I push her on the swings for a while and she goes on the slide. Trina and I watch her play and then we decide to go for a walk.

There's a five mile trail through the woods and we decided to take it. Willow walked for about half a mile, which took a good twenty minutes before getting tired. I carried her for a while and then she walked again. She really enjoyed the walk and loved looking at the deers and rabbits. What she loved most of all was feeding the ducks in the pond. She did get a bit wet and mucky thought, she decided that she wanted to run in and scare the duckys!

* * *

We arrived back home at about three o' clock. Willow was fast asleep. I laid her down hoping that she wouldn't wake up. I felt sorry for her. She was stuck here with a person who she didn't even know that well but still hated her. I was going to do my best to get her to like me. I had just gotten a text from Beck saying that Cat was definatley in labor this time but it should be a while, so I was going to have more fun with Willow.

When she woke up, at about 4, I washed her clothes. I dressed her in jean leggings, a white jumper with a red heart on it, and artificial red converse. I brought her to the shop and let her choose what ever sweets she wanted.

When we got home I set out some colouring for her to do. She had crayons and a colouring book in her backpack but I printed out mickey mouse colouring pictures from the internet. She loved them and was happy to colour away while eating the sweets that she chose.

For dinner I got my mom to make a very small pizza with pepperoni eyes, a mushroom nose, a sweetcorn mouth and grated cheese for hair. Willow giggled when she saw it, and ate happily.

After dinner we had ice-cream and I helped Willow to decorate it with smarties, buttons, sprinkles, whipped cream and sauce. I put some whipped cream on her nose. My mom helped her to put some on mine.

I played with Willow in the garden for a while. At eight O' clock I helped Willow into her pjs. They were really cute. They were cow print and they had a cows face on the front.

"Willow, would you like to ring Daddy?" I asked her. Her face lit up with joy.

"Willow wing Daddy! Willow wing Daddy!" she smiled. I rang Beck up and he said that Cat still didn't have the twins. It was taking ages. I thought that Willow would probably be here the whole night.

"Hi Daddy!" Willow said into the phone. I heard taking on the other end, but I couldn't quite make it out. Willow said that she promised to be good and that she loved him.

I tried to put Willow to sleep on the couch, but she started crying the minute she put her down. I turned on Monsters Inc. and watched it with her. I tried to get her to sit on my lap but she just struggled and said "Willow no like you" again.

She fell asleep just when the movie ended. She did look a lot like Boo. I carried her up to my bedroom, I was afraid if she got scared on her own.

* * *

Willow woke up at around 10. That was because she had a long nap in the day, she went to sleep late and she kept waking up crying.

I went down stairs with her and made her breakfast. She told me she liked Coco Pops so I gave her some. I gave her more juice too. I didn't know did she like to drink anything else so she was stuck with that for a while.

Beck had texted me about an hour earlier saying that Cat still hadn't given birth yet, but they think that it will be soon.

Willow and I made shapes with play dough all morning. She had play dough in her backpack and we had cookie cutters and she seemed to really like the idea. She seemed happy to chat away to me. Maybe she liked me just a tiny bit now?

Afterwards we went outside and played "tag" for a while. Willow liked it but she couldn't run for long. We were still in our pjs so we got cold. We went inside to change.

I looked at my phone when we went it. There was a text message from Beck. It said that Cat had the babies and that they were both healthy. He said that if I wanted, that Willow and I could come and see them. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see Willow's face.

* * *

I dressed Willow in the best outfit in her backpack. It was a bluey-gray long top with a butterfly at the end and white pants. I also put white shoes and white socks on her. I knew that she would have a hard time keeping clean. I made Willow some chicken nuggets and pasta before we left. I had some too. I could get used to eating toddler food!

I packed up Willow's stuff and put in some cookies, grapes and a few juice boxes so Beck wouldn't have to worry about feeding her.

I strapped her into the booster seat that I borrowed from Trina. I was using it the whole time so Willow could sit up at the table.

"Guess where we're going Willow?" I asked her as we drove to the hospital.

"Willow no know!" she said shrugging her shoulders and putting her arms out in an "I dunno!" way. I laughed at how cute she looked.

"We're going to see...Mommy...Daddy...and your new brothers!" I told her.

"Yay!" Willow clapped her hands and squealed with delight. I chuckled. She wasn't such a bad kid after all.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I sat next to Cat on the bed looking down at our newly born sons. They were perfect. They both looked so like Cat. They had her hair and her eyes. They still had the red baby skin. Both of them were wearing blue sleep-suits with tiny red teddy bears on them. The older and slightly smaller one had a white hat that said "Kaiden" in white writing. The other had a blue had that said "Lucas" in white were adorable.

I saw Willow come in holding Tori's hand. I wondered how they got on.

"DADDY!" Willow screamed with delight as soon as she saw me. I ran over to her and picked her up in my arms. I kissed her forehead. Everyone in the room was looking at us.

"Hey Willow!" I said. "Were you a good girl?" I asked her.

"No!" she said not having the scene to lie. I chucked at her.

"She was very good...most of the time. I don't think she got any sleep at all last night!" Tori smiled.

"Thanks Tori, you're a life saver!" I said giving her a hug. Willow hugged her too.

"Willow like Tori little bit!" she smiled. Tori looked very pleased. She asked could she see the twins. I nodded and took Willow over.

"Willow this is Lucas," I said pointing to the slightly larger one. "And this is Kaiden," I said pointing to the other. Willow smiled.

* * *

**I personally liked that chapter! Please tell me what you think!  
**

**PS. Everyone called me Boo when I was little, as I looked a lot like her. It changed to Pocahontas when I was about 5. People still say I look like her now!  
**

"Do you like them sweetie?" Cat asked her. She nodded. "Would you like to give them a kiss?" she asked. Willow nodded again and bent down and carefully kissed both of their foreheads.

Tori took a photo then. Tori was holding Kaiden. I had my arm around her and Willow, who was sitting in between us. She was "holding" Lucas. I was supporting his weight.

We couldn't be happier at that moment. It was like all the world around is just froze. It was perfect.


	17. They dubble tubble!

**Thanks for reviewing! Happy New Year and enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17:They dubble tubble!:May/June**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

After a few long days in the hospital, we were finally allowed to come home. Jade, Robbie, Tori, André, Willow and Landon were there to welcome us home. They had helped Beck set up a party. There was "Welcome Home" banners everywhere. We had a great party and then properly welcomed the twins home.

Kaiden and Lucas had been no bother until we put them to bed the first night. They only cried when they wanted something, and they never cried at the same time. It didn't last long either. We didn't put them down once.

Beck and I set put them to bed after feeding them. We made sure that they were warm enough, and double checked that the baby monitor was working. They were both sleeping peacefully so Beck and I slipped carefully away.

We were downstairs for about 10 minutes, watching a movie with Willow, when we heard a cry for the baby monitor. I went straight upstairs. Lucas was crying very loudly from his cot. I picked him up and walked around the room with him bouncing him up and down. He stopped crying within a minuet. I tucked him back up and went back down stairs.

Not long later, Lucas started crying again. I walked around the house with him again. It took longer this time but he eventually stopped crying.

This went on a few more times. Beck came up with me and Willow was in bed. I realized that he must want something, he couldn't just be crying for no reason. I thought of what he could want. He wasn't hungry, he didn't need changing, he spat out a pasifire, what else could he want? I tried walking around with him again, because that always seemed to help, it worked that time too. I put him down, but the minuet his tiny head hit the pillow, he started crying all over again.

Beck picked him us this time, and walked around the house with him, but he would not stop crying. Kaiden started crying softly too, but he stopped as soon as I gave him a pasifire.

Lucas eventually fell asleep, and we laid him back down in the cot. He stayed asleep, and didn't start crying again, but Kaiden did.

His cry was quieter than Lucas'. He stopped crying too, when we put him down next to Lucas. I think they seemed to like sharing a cot better than sleeping separate. I think they looked cuter that way too.

They slept like that for the first month of their life. They looked so cute curled up together like that. But Lucas wouldn't have it after that, he wanted to sleep in my bed, so he did, Kaiden did too. They were both a handful, double trouble, but not nearly as bad as their big sister.

Willow was jealous. Very jealous. Kaiden and Lucas were getting a lot of attention. Lucas was always in my arms. Or Beck's when he wasn't at college. Kaiden was happily to lie in his pushchair, taking in the world around him. He only cried if he needed something, but Lucas cried if he was put down, so he usually stayed in my arms.

That was quite hard because I had another newborn to look after, Willow, who was 2, and always wanted attention, and also Landon, because I babysat him during the day while Jade and Robbie were at college. It was warm so we usually spent the day outside. We always had breakfast and they got ready and then went out. I would sit on a blanket with Lucas in my arms reading a book. Beck and I were doing the same college course, I dropped it, but I still kept up the studying. Kaiden would be in the pushchair, mostly sleeping. Sometimes I would put Lucas in next to him, but he would start crying when he woke and Landon would play around the garden. Willow was like a manic running crazy around the place. Landon usually laughed at her and followed her around the place like a lost puppy. We had a paddling pool which they usually played in. We'd have a picnic lunch in the garden and then go in for dinner. That was our routine for most days.

Other days we'd all go shopping. Kaiden and Lucas would be in their shared pushchair. I'd usually hold Landon in my arms because he was still still so little. Even so he was tall for a one year old, just 4 inches shorter than Willow. She held on the the buggy when ever we went out.

We didn't just go shopping, we went to the park too. We usually did both. Willow and Landon loved shopping and going to the park, so we did that as often as we could.

I was very happy when college ended. Landon didn't have to come over everyday, and I had Beck to help me with with the kids.

Beck's movie "The Chase" had been a huge success. It had already made so much money. It was really popular because the guy who played the leading role, Beck, and another supporting actor were all very good looking.

Beck had a reputation of being a "family man" which he was. As of this, there was going to be a TV family interview, a movie guide which involved another interview and they were even think of doing a documentary of all the leading role's families.

So in a very months, Beck had being going from being nobody but a newly married student in college with a pregnant wife and a crazy daughter to being recognized on the streets. And he was going to be on TV. So was I. And the kids.

I didn't see how that was going to work. Willow wouldn't sit still for a minute and the boys were still so young. I didn't think that I wanted my kids on television.

Beck eventually convinced me. He always did. He said that it didn't matter if Willow would sit behave because they could edit that bit out, and re-film it. Ditto the twins, if and they probably wouldn't start crying.

So we decided to go. It was a sunny June afternoon, and Kaiden and Lucas were going to be two months old the next week. Everything was going fine, until Willow refused to cooperate.

Kaiden and Lucas were already dressed. They were wearing beige cloured chinos and a blue tops that both said "Double Trouble"! They both had blue socks on their tiny feet and the looked equally cute. They were identical now and most people had trouble telling them apart. I think it's easy though! They were down stairs, being good boys for their Daddy (who was wearing jeans and a blue checked shirt), while their Mommy (who was also wearing jeans and a pink checked shirt to match Beck), got their lunatic of a sister dressed.

When I found Willow she was in Kaiden's cot, sucking a pasifire and cuddling a teddy. She was pretending to be a baby. She wanted attention like Kaiden and Lucas got. I felt so sorry for her. I had barely taking any notice of her all morning.

I picked her up out of the cot.

"Willow baby," she said. "Wahh!" she pretended to cry but she did it halfheartedly. She still was a baby. She was only two. She would be three in less then two months, but that was still so young.

"Yes Willow, you'll always be my baby, but I need you to be my extra special big girl today!" I told her. "We're going to be on the telly and we can't have people thinking your a baby! You're a big girl! And I need you to make sure that your baby brothers be good today! We can't have them being naughty on telly!" I told her. She had cheered up a bit and she was giggling now.

"Aren't they so naughty Willow? They never stop crying?" I asked her.

"Kaiden and Lucas bery naughty!" Willow giggled. I smiled at her. She even let me dress her in pink and a skirt without complaining!

I always made sure my kids were looking their best when we went out, but they were looking exceptionaly cute today! When we got there lots of people cooed over the twins, but even more said that Willow looked so cute!

She did look very cute in my opinion. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with a black flower on it. They flower was covered in tiny light pink petals and they were coming down in bunches to the end of the shirt. She had a jean skirt on and under it was white leggins with tiny light pink flowers on them. Her shoes were so cute, were covered in pink flowers like her leggins and had a brown strap and brown outlining. Her dark brown curls reached half way down her back and she had a light pink flower in her hair. She looked like a very girly child, but she was not.

When we were waiting in a room they lead us to, she made friends with some of the other kids. They were mostly little boys but she also hung around with a 5 year old girl with long auburn hair down her white dress. They held hands and ran around the place together. I asked Beck later and found out that she was the man who played the lead's daughter. When I got a closer look at her, I found that she looked very like him.

Soon, it was time for our interview. A young women with a blue dress and a clipboard lead us into a room. It had a green screen in the background, two large white couches, and an armchair opposite them, with a black coffee table covered with cookies and refreshments in the middle.

We were told to sit down and eat whatever we fancy. I didn't take anything. Either did Beck or even Willow. We were all stuffed. There was tons of room in the huge room we had to wait in. Everyone had stuffed their faces.

The woman with the clipboard told us that we needed family pictures, so they can edit them into the background of the interview. They said that they would also take pictures after the interview.

They interviewer, a woman in her late twenties, came into the room and smiled at us. She shook my, Beck, and Willow's hand. She sat down in the armchair and the direction said action.

"Hello! I'm Helen Walsh, and I'm your interviewer today! Can you introduce me to your family, Beck?" she asked.

"Yeah, well this is my wife Cat, my daughter Willow and my sons, Kaiden and Lucas!" he introduced us. The lady smiled.

"How long have you been married?" she asked. I thought about it. 10 months now almost a year.

"10 months!" Beck answered without having to think. I smiled.

"Is he a good husband?" she asked me.

"Some times!" I giggled. Beck looked shocked. They lady laughed.

"You know I'm only joking!" I said reaching over and kissing Beck's cheek. The lady smiled at us again. Then she directed her smile to Willow.

"Hello sweetie, you look very pretty today! How old are you?" she asked.

"Two!" Willow answered confidently.

"Wow! You're so big!" the lady told her. This made Willow smile even more.

"When will she be three?" Helen asked Beck and I now.

"In late August!" I replied.

"So what about the little boys! Are they double the trouble?" she questioned.

"Definitely!" I giggled. She looked to Willow.

"They dubble tubble!" Willow giggled. So did the three of us. Then the Helen glanced at Beck.

"They're mostly good. Well Kaiden is. Lucas starts crying the minuet you put him down!" Beck said.

"Well which is which?" She asked.

"That's Kaiden," he said gesturing to the one in my arms. "And this is Lucas!"

"No Daddy, dat Kaiden and dat's Lucas!" She said pointing the the opposite ones that Beck did.

"Ok honey!" Beck said not really caring about what she said.

"Actually she was right! Your holding Kaiden and I'm holding Lucas!" I told him.

"Oh!"

Helen had a huge smile on her face at this time. "How do you tell apart?" She asked.

"Kaiden has huge eyes, and Lucas has a long forehead!" I expliained.

"Okay, well I'll keep that in mind next time!" Beck chuckled.

The rest of the interview went smoothly. We didn't have to reshoot one part. Willow behaved exceptionally, and the twins didn't cry once.

The photos went well too. They got some great ones.

We had a big family one first. Willow sat inbetween Beck and I. I had Lucas on my lap and he had Kaiden on his. Kaiden had is tiny fingers wrapped around Willow's pinky. We had one of Beck and I together, with my head on my shoulder. We had one with the twins lying in their pushchair, holding hands. I found that adorable. They always do that.

There is one with me and Willow her giving me a hug. And there is another of me with one twin in each arm. Beck had a similar one taken with the twins.

Their were a few with the three kids. We were able to sit Lucas and Kaiden up against the chair. In one picture Willow has her arms around them. In another she is kissing Lucas' head, and she is kissing Kaiden's in another.

The ones of Willow are just fantastic! She goes all model-y in front of the camera. The camera man just said to be cute and she did! She is just smiling like crazy in the first. She her head on her hands and her elbows in the second. In another she is standing up with her hand on her hip. There is also one with her pouting her lip and her big brown eyes staring at the camera. And loads more. Where did we get such a professional model of a daughter?

But the best one is undoubtedly the one where Beck has his arms around Willow, her on his lap kissing his cheek! It's so cute.

I asked for my own copy of the photos because I loved them so much! They gave me a usb key and I put them all on the computer the minuet we got home.

That night we had to select 10 photos for the interview. I had a hard time I eventually decided on what I thought was perfect. The first one was my a date with Beck. I was only around 14 and we were ice-scatting. He was holding my hand as we glided around the ice and we both looked so happy.

The next was a few years later. It was Beck and I at the hospital the day we had Willow. She was in my arms and we were both looking down at her like she was the precious thing in the world. We still think that now.

The next was when Willow was about six months old. She is sitting on my lap and we are playing with a piglet toy. She looks so cute then. I had her in a dress. That would never happen now!

The fourth one is one with Willow in her highchair, her face covered in Cake. Her four grandparents were standing around her admiring her. That was the first day they met her. I so wished it was sooner.

The next I had chosen was Willow in her toddler bed, at about 18 months old and looking up at Beck with her big brown eyes. He is reading to her from a big book of fairy tales. I was sitting next to Willow and had my arm around her.

One of my favourites is Beck and I on our Wedding day. Beck has his arm around my waist. We both looked so happy on that day!

The next was also on our Wedding Day. It was Beck dancing with Willow, her up in her arms. It was such a cute picture. I had it framed in her bedroom.

The next was Beck, Willow and I on her 2nd birthday. She is eating cake and our two puppies are in her arms.

The first one with the boys in it was the day that they were born. It was the photo that Tori took in the hospital.

The last is one of the boys in their cot. They are holding each others hands and their are both wearing blue fluffy sleep suits with hoods that have ears on them. They look like two tiny blue bears!

"You made a great choice!" Beck said from behind me. He startled me. I didn't hear him come in. I turned around and smiled up at him.

"We have a perfect family!" I told him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and yawned.

"Are you tired babygirl?" he asked. He didn't call be babygirl for ages!

"Yeah." I said sleepily. We went into bed and I fell asleep with his arms around me right next to our beautiful boys. For once everyone was sleeping peacefully. For once no one was crying. For once everything was just perfect.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review pretty please?**


	18. Willow love daddy!

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18:Willow Love Daddy!:July 2015  
**

**Cat's POV  
**

* * *

"Do they have to come here," I asked Beck.

"Yes Cat, they have to!" he replied trying to get the coffee machine to work.

"Beck, I'm not sure if I want photographers messing around my house!" I told him. We had to get our pictures taken for a magazine interview. There was going to be a whole six page feature on our family. Everyone loved our interview. There was a magazine story of it too. The picture of Beck and Willow was all over magazines.

I didn't like it. I didn't want my kids all over the papers. They were to little. They were meant to be little innocent kids in a house near the beach, not a celebrity's kid on the magazine!

I told Beck that. He just told be to relax, that I was just over reacting, and that it was just an innocent photo. He was right. I was just over reacting.

"Don't worry Cat, they'll just take some pictures out in the garden!" Beck reassured me. We had a big back garden. We had a wooden decking that stretched from the hedge on the right to the one on the left. It's up against the house and the only way out is from the kitchen door and the french windows in the playroom. The decking is covered in a green tent/canopy. There is a table and chair set on it and that's where I usually sit with the boys. Then the garden stretches for about 200ft. Next to the decking there is a play set with swings, a slide and a climbing frame which Willow and Landon love to play on. There's a pond at the end of the water, which we have goldfish in. Next to that is the dog run, where Salt and Pepper live. We have a circular flower bed with the most colorful flowers in the middle of the garden.

The front garden is nice too. Our long driveway is down the middle. There is two lawns on either side. They both have trees and shrubs on the outside, to separate them from the drive way.

"What will we wear anyway?" I asked. What if Willow was supposed to wear a dress? There is no way that she would.

"They'll bring clothes for us. Don't worry, Cat. Everything will be fine!" He told me kissing my head.

"Should I bake some cakes?" I asked.

"I think that that would be a lovely idea!" Beck smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, Willow want up!" Willow whined waking me up.

"What's the matter Willow?" I asked sleepily.

"Willow want up!" she giggled.

"Okay then, wake your dad up!" I told her.

"Cat, it's your turn to get up with her!" Beck mumbled.

"I got up yesterday!" I told him.

"But I'm tired!" He said sleepily.

"Fine, but only because I need to do some baking!" I sighed.

"Mommy, Willow hungry!" she whined.

"Okay Willow, I'm up now, let's go down stairs!" I said grabbing my hand and walking down the stairs with her.

"Why do you always get up so early Willow?" I asked.

"Willow hungry!" she whined.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" I asked her sitting her down on top of island in the kitchen.

"Willow want pancakes!" she smiled.

"Okay, Mommy'll have pancakes too!" I said taking the batter that I had already made out of the fridge.

"Willow play outside?" she asked.

"Okay, but don't try and climb over the decking again, okay?" I told her.

"Okay Mommy!" Willow smiled. I opened the door and let her outside to play, making sure I could still see her.

When the pancakes were ready, I brought them outside to share with Willow.

"Willow like dem Mommy!" she smiled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Thanks Willow! Are you going to be a good girl today?" I asked. It was the day that the photographers were coming. I was hoping that Willow wouldn't throw a huge tantrum.

"No Mommy!" she said continuing to eat her pancakes. I sighed.

"But Daddy's friends are coming to take you picture!" I told her. "You must be very good!"

"Willow good girl!" she smiled.

* * *

A few hours later, there were photographers setting up equipment in our back garden. There was three girls in their early twenties chatting to Willow and I about the clothes we were going to wear. They had a few outfits for the twins, and plenty for Willow. I offered them some of the cakes I baked, and they happily took some.

They gave me the first choice of outfits for the twins, and asked me to dress me in which ever I liked most.

I dressed them both in identical outfits. I always dressed them the same now, but I think that that would change when they're older.

The outfits were so cute. It was a soft light blue pants, with a dark blue streak going down the side. The tops were white and had thin, light grey horizontal stripes. There was a grey teddy bear in a blue car on the front. It really suited them.

I dressed in a pale blue jeans and a pink top, which the wardrobe ladies gave me. I picked up the twins and went down stairs with them.

They sat me down in the kitchen to do my make up while Beck took the twins. They chatted to me about how adorable Willow is. I laughed. She was adorable when she wanted to be. Otherwise she was a demon!

When my make up was done, I saw Willow run around the garden in her new outfit. She was dressed in a an orangy-coral pair of skinny jeans. She had a teal top on, that was covered in pink sunflowers with while petals. Her shoes were really glittery silver slip on trainers. Her hair was in a side French braid that reached just below her shoulder. She looked beautiful, but I wondered how she let the girls do her hair, she shrieked if I tried to touch it!

We did family photos first. Beck and I sat cross-legged on the grass in front of some trees. I had Willow on my lap. Beck had Kaiden and Lucas on either one of his legs. We took a few more family pictures in different positions. Some were in black and white. I loved all of them.

We were sent upstairs to change again. I was told to put Kaiden and Lucas in nothing but diapers and their hats that had their names on them.

One of the photographers came upstairs to us. He told me to lay Kaiden and Lucas down on the bed and go get Willow. This time she was wearing jean shorts and a cute cream top. I had a cute blue mouse on it and it said "have a mice day". She had white sandals on and her hair were in two pigtails that had started around her forehead and ended at her shoulders There was five or six elastics at each side.

I held her hand and walked upstairs with her, praising her because she was being such a good girl. When I came into my room, Kaiden and Lucas were already being photographed.

They were both laying on their backs with their heads next to each other, but their tiny feet going in the other direction.

The photographer, Alan, had already taken a few pictures of them like that, some were zoomed in, so you could just see their little face, in others, you could see their whole body.

Alan told Willow to climb on to the bed next to them. Willow happily obliged. He positioned her so she was behind the twins, facing towards the camera. Her elbows were on the bed, just behind where the boys' heads met and her head was on her hands. She was lying on her stomach and her legs were pointed upwards, dangling in the air. He took a few photos like that then took Willow and I outside, while one of the girls changed, Kaiden and Lucas.

I went out to the garden with Willow and I sat on the swing with her on my lap. He took a few pictures of us like that. Then he took a few of just Beck and I. Then Willow joined us again.

I went upstairs to see how the twins were getting on. They were both in their cots. They both had blue sleep suits on. Kaiden's said "Pride" and Lucas' said "Joy".

He was taking individual pictures of them. Kaiden was lying down, looking at the camera with his big eyes. Kaiden was quite shy. He was happy to look around, but Lucas wanted attention. I went over to him and smiled at him. He smiled back. Lucas was such a smiley baby, Kaiden's smiled were rare.

They took very cute pictures of Beck with the twins. He was holding them up, twirling them around the room, as if they were flying. Lucas especially liked this.

When we were almost done, it was around 8 p.m. Everyone sat around the table, looking at the photos and eating cupcakes. We just had the ones with Willow and Beck left to take.

"Would it be okay if we took them at the beach?" asked Alan.

"That would be perfect!" Beck smiled. Janelle, one of the stylists brought Willow upstairs to change. When they came back down, Willow was wearing an ivory dress, with the patterns of a dark pink cherry blossom tree on it. Over it she had a beige cardigan that was open and she had back and white stripy leggins. Her curly hair wasn't styled but it hung about an inch down from her shoulder. She looked beautiful, but I have no idea how she managed to get the dress on her!

Willow, Beck and two of the photographers left for the five minuet walk to the beach.

"She looks beautiful!" I told Janelle when they left. "How did you get the dress on her?" I asked.

"It was no problem, she didn't even put up a fight!" she laughed. I sighed. Of course Willow was good for other people!

"What about her hair? How did she sit still?" I asked.

"I distracted her, by letting her play with the elastics!" she told me.

"I loved her hair! Especially the braid! Is their any chance that you could do it for her birthday?" I asked.

"Of course I could! What's she wearing?" she smiled.

"No idea! She's so fussy!" I giggled.

"Haha! I'll find something!" she told me. "Here's my number! Call me a few days before, so I can have some notice!" she smiled.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it! When do I give the clothes back, I'll wash them first," I asked.

"Keep them! We only ever use them once! We don't want having them same outfits as their daddy's friends on the magazine!" she laughed. I smiled at her. Now I didn't have to worry as much about Willow's party!

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Willow came down stairs, wearing one of the cutest outfits I've ever seen her in. We showed them the way to the beach, Willow knowing it as well as I do. We hardly ever go their as a family now, because Cat is afraid that the boys might get sand in their eyes (or eat it) or get wet. But I bring Willow their some evenings, we usually just walk along the shore, but Willow loves it!

When we get there Willow takes off her shoes because she can't stand sand in take some pictures of Willow on her own, and then the take loads of us together. They get some great ones, because both of us are smiling the entire time.

When Willow isn't looking, I lift her up and run to the sea with her. She squeals with excitment and giggles. They are filming us now, instead of taking pictures. When we get to the sea I put Willow down and we splash each other, in fits of laughter. By the time we get back we are both soaked.

"Willow love daddy!" she says kissing my cheek, and then the video ends.

* * *

**I love daddy/daughter moments! Review please?**


	19. Willow 3 today!

**Hey! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update in a month! Extra long chapter to make up for it! And guess what? I'm on this site for a whole year now!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19:Willow 3 today!:August 2015**

**Cat's POV  
**

* * *

For Willow's birthday party, I was planning to go to the beach with her, my friends, Landon, Amaya and Madison. However, Beck had other ideas. He decided to invite 10 kids that's parents worked on the movie with him, all aged 2-6. There was no way that I could keep control of all of them at the beach, so I decided to have the party at home. But I had another problem, how would I keep all those kids entertained for 4 hours? I would make lots of food, but I would need to entertain them. I was talking about it to Beck's mother and she said to leave it to her. So I did. I also got a massive shock when on the morning of Willow's birthday, I opened the front door to reveal three teenagers and a toddler.

* * *

I looked the four of them up and down. The girl had long blond hair and brown eyes, just like the toddler on her hip. The older one was wearing a blue dress with a white collar, and the younger one had a similar one in pink. They both had white converse. The were both very pretty and I assumed they were sisters. There was two boys standing on either side of them. One had raven colored hair, similar to Willow's, and the others was caramel. They were both wearing jeans and high-tops, one had a red t-shirt and the other had a blue one.

"Hello?" I greeted them. It seemed more like a question. I wondered why on earth was there was three teenagers and a half asleep toddler on my door step at 8 in the morning. Willow, who was ecstatic about being three, was going for a walk on the beach with her daddy. Lucas, who usually cried his head off when someone put him down, was still sleeping in the playpen in the kitchen holding his brother's hand. Kaiden was wide awake, but perfectly content to lie down and giggle while holding his brothers hand. The boys were almost 4 months old and were happy babies. Kaiden didn't smile very often, and almost never giggled, but when he did, he sounded just like his brother, who never stopped smiling and giggling. That's what he was doing down, as I baked Willow's birthday cake.

"Hey Cat!" The one with the raven hair smiled. I looked closer at him and realized he looked familiar. I suddenly recognized him. He was Beck's nephew, the ring barer.

"Alex?" I asked.

"Yup that's me!" he smiled. I giggled.

"You're so tall! How old are you now?" I asked.

"I'm 13, so is my friend Jacob, and my girlfriend Chantal!" he said pointing to the other teenagers with him.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked. Alex was about to answer but then, Vicky, Beck's Mom appeared behind them.

"You said you wanted entertainment!" she smiled.

"Yeah but I meant people who entertain kids for a living - not teenagers!" I exclaimed.

"Well I bet it'll go fine! I really have to go now, I'll be back soon to pick them up and bring your little lunatic's present!" she put down some carrier bags in the hall. "Bye sweetie!"

Beck's mom was a usually very sane person, but this idea was crazy!

"You better come in!" I smile at them. I bring them into the living room, get some drinks, and then brought Kaiden and Lucas in. I put Kaiden, who was now awake in his bouncer and kept Lucas in my arms.

Alex and Jacob were happily chatting to each other, and Chantal and the toddler were whispering to each other.

"Well...I don't think that this is a good idea!" I said to the three older ones. The toddler looked oblivious to what was going on.

"Well at least give us a chance!" Alex exclaimed. "We're actually pretty good!"

"What exactly will you be doing?" I asked. I'd been wondering that for a while at that stage.

"I'm a sort of magician who tells jokes!" Alex smiled.

"I'm a clown!" laughed Jacob.

"I do face painting and party games," said Chantal shyly. It was the first time she said anything, and so I now realized that she had a strong French accent.

"Maybe...what else can I do?" I signed.

"Please give us a chance!" Jacob begged.

"I'm family, and we won't cost anything, but you do have to feed us!" Alex chuckled. I smiled. They seemed like genuinely nice kids and Alex was right, he was family!

"Us good with kids," Chantal smiled pointing to the small girl in her lap.

"Alright then! But one question? Who's the little one?" I asked smiling at her.

"This is Lottie, Chantal's sister, we hoped you wouldn't mind an extra guest?" Alex smiled.

"Of course not!" I giggled and waved at Lottie.

"Bonjour!" she smiled brightly at me. She must definitely be French!

"Bonjour Lottie!" I said to her.

"Chantal and her family moved her from France a few months ago!" Alex explained swinging his arm around Chantal's shoulder. She blushed and nodded.

"So how do you like it here?" I asked her.

"It is good, people are nice here, but I'm not good at English!" she smiled. "Lottie doesn't speak very any at all!" she told me.

"You'll get used to it soon enough!" I smiled at her. "We'll you three better make yourself useful, are you any good at decorating cookies?" I asked. The two boys looked horrified and Chantal and I giggled.

I sat the three of them down on the kitchen table, Lottie sat on Alex's lap and I put the twins, who fell asleep, back up to bed.

"Okay, Alex and Jacob, all you need to do is write the number three okay?" I asked them. They still looked confused but nodded. I gave them a batch of 60 cupcakes. "Chantal, I think I can trust you to give you these and see what you come up with!" I smiled and gave her teddy bear and butterfly shaped cookies. The tree of them started to work, while finished Willow's birthday cake.

We were still in that position when Beck came home with Willow on his shoulders.

"How's my birthday girl?" I asked her.

"Willow's excited!" she giggled as Beck put her down. "Daddy put up Willow's trampoline?" She asked Beck. We got her a 10' trampoline for her birthday. Beck thought it was a great idea. I thought it was too dangerous, but Beck assured me it would be fine, since it had a safety net.

"Okay My Birthday Queen, I'll go set it up!" He smiled at her and hurried out into the garden, only hesitating to look at the three teenagers.

"Their the entertainers!" I explained. He looked bewildered.

"Okay then, Alex, if you're my nephew you ought to be strong!" He chuckled. "Your friend seems pretty strong too, so you two better help me!" He smiled and the boys looked delighted to get out of decorating cupcakes, although they did do a pretty good job. I picked the trays off the table and brought them into the dining room, where all the other candy was. I went upstairs to check on Kaiden and Lucas and found that they were awake. I brought them down stairs and put them in their rockers in the kitchen.

"Willow this is your first party guest, Lottie!" I smiled at them.

"Hello Lottie, Willow is 3 today!" she giggled.

"Hello!" Lottie said shyly. "Joyeux Anniversaire"

"Willow show Lottie her toys!" Willow giggled, not seeming confused by the French Lottie used. and grabbed Lottie's had and running off to the play room with her. Chantal and I smiled at them. It was like they had always known each other.

"Willow is very pretty, I think I see her in magazine! She look like model!" Chantal told me.

"Thank you! Beck thinks we should get her to do modeling!" I giggled.

"She make good model!" she smiled. I walked over to her and looked at the cookie she decorated. She did the teddy bear faces perfectly, putting the eyes, noes and ears just in the right place, and the wings on the butterflies were very colorful and absolutely identical.

"These are perfect Chantal! I've never seen anything so detailed!" I smiled at her. She blushed.

"My Mama used to own a bakery, she's trying to set one up here, but her English isn't very good!" she said shyly.

"I could always give her a hand!" I smiled at her as she started on the last batch of cookies. I walked over to the counter and began to ice Willow's elaborate ladybird cake.

We both iced in silence when Lucas and Kaiden stopped their baby gabble to each other and Lucas started crying. I picked him up and bounced him around a bit and he almost instantly stopped. That meant he didn't want anything except to be held.

"Luke, I can't hold you now baby, I must make your sisters cake!" I told him putting him back down. He started crying again.

"Shall I hold him?" Chantal asked.

"You can try, he doesn't really like strangers!" I said but handed him over to her anyway. She rocked him in her arms and after a few moments he stopped crying.

"Wow!" I said. "Thanks! Do you mind staying like that, just until my friends come?" I asked her.

"I don't mind, my sister Aimee, she cry a lot, she like been held!" She told me.

"Are you starting school with Alex and Jacob?" I asked her.

"Yes, next month, I'm very nervous, but my English is okay, and I have friends!" she smiled.

"Is Lottie starting preschool?" I asked.

"Yes, but after Christmas, but she won't have good English!" She sighed.

"Willow's starting then too, and if Lottie wants, she can come over for play-dates to improve her English!" I smiled. "She would love that!" Chantal nodded gratefully.

* * *

At 11 am all the food was finally ready. I laid it all out on the dining room table, and would later bring it outside. I was thankful when Jade, Robbie and Landon arrived. Jade held Lucas for me, and Robbie went around with Beck, Alex, Jacob and Chantal hanging up balloons, banners and streamers.

Soon after they arrived, Janelle, the styles arrived with a photographer.

"Happy Birthday Willow!" Janelle said giving her a hug and telling her to go upstairs. "Do you mind if we take some pictures with her little friend for the magazine?" she asked pointing to Landon, who just let go of Willow's hand.

"No problem!" I smiled. The six page feature on our family was a success. People loved it, but what they loved even more was the feature they did next week, with Willow and her daddy.

I followed them up the stairs holding Kaiden in my arms, Jade followed with Lucas in hers and Landon walking slowly behind her.

She dressed Willow in a cute denim colored play-suit with short sleeves and legs. Her shoes were sparkly gold sandals. Janelle chatted to us as she braided her hairl

"She'd make an excellent model!" she told me. "She's really pretty, her hair is so long, her eyes are really big and her cheekbones are adorable!" Janelle smiled.

"I really couldn't imagine Willow being a model!" I giggled.

"She would be great at it! She is doesn't mind strangers at her hair or clothes, she's fantastic at posing and she likes getting her picture taken!" Janelle told me putting her had over Willow's eyes and spraying something on her hair to keep it in place.

"You do have a point!" I smiled at her. Willow loved being in front of the camera and squealed with delight when she saw herself in the magazines!

"You should think about it! Give it a shot and see how it goes!" she told me. She she took out Kaiden and Lucas' outfits out of the bag and began to dress them. "You're boys are adorable too! They'd be great but their still so little and so fussy!" Janelle giggled. She dressed them in soft denim shorts, white t-shirts, and and open checked shirts. Red on Kaiden and Blue on Lucas. They looked so cute!

"This little cutie could be a model too!" Janelle said pulling Landon onto her lap. "Well if he behaves! Do you mind if I style him?" She asked Jade.

"Go ahead!" she smiled. I don't think she minded Landon being the center of attention. Janelle smiled and put Landon on the ground and looked trough the large amount of clothes she brought. One of the best things about Janelle, is she sticks to the kids "style". Willow was a tomboy. I had eventually come to terms with it. She wore dresses if she was in a really good mood, and had to, but otherwise no. So she chose clothes that she would like and colors she would like. I dressed Kaiden and Lucas in almost matching clothes, all the same but maybe something a different colour, and Janelle did that with them too. She had seen pictures of Landon. He had the best features out of both his parents. His head was covered in light brown curls, he had a huge dimples on both his cheeks, had pale skin that looked really good in photos and he had beautiful big blue eyes. He was a really cute kid that lived in dungarees and stripy tops, so that's what Janelle dressed him in.

Landon walked out to the garden wearing denim dungarees, a red and blue stripy top, black sandals and was clutching Willow's hand as they ran along to the end of the garden.

They sat together on a on the grass talking the whole time. The photographer took some photos like that, they were quite cute when they weren't looking at the camera.

"Okay, Willow and Landon look at the camera please! We're just going to take a few photos!" the photographer, Alan, said.

"Willow called Boo!" Willow giggled.

"I Andie!" Landon said his grin spreading wider on his face. Andie was Landon's nickname, he likes Toy Story. He dosen't look a bit like Andy, but there's noting cuter than a toddler in a cowboy hat!

"Well then Boo and Andy pose for me!" Alan smiled and Boo and Andie did so. Willow threw her arm around Landon's shoulder and they both smiled for the camera. They moved around a bit, hi-5ing, holding hands, running around and hugging, but the last photo was Willow kissing Landon's cheek!

There was only meant to be a few pictures, but we ended up with over 50! They only used two for the magazine, but Jade and I got a few copies of them, they were just so cute!

They took some more of Willow on her own, holding a balloon. "Good girl Willow, we're going to interview you now!" Janelle said. Willow looked happy. Everyone gathered around her as she answered the seven questions.

"What is your favorite color?" Is the first question that Janelle asked her.

"Purple!" Willow giggled.

"What is your favorite tv show?" Janelle smiled.

"Mickey Mouse!" Willow replied.

"What is your favorite animal?" she asked.

"Dinosaur!" Willow said and then growled. Everybody laughed including her

"Who is your best friend?" Janelle asked still laughing.

"Landon Willow's best friend!" she smiled pointing to Landon.

"What is your favorite snack?" Janelle asked.

"Cake!" Willow giggled.

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"Willow 3 today!" Willow exclaimed.

"Okay final question! What do you want to be when you grow up?" she said.

"Willow be model!"

* * *

At 1:55 pm, the place was ready for a party. My iPod was in the docking station playing a playlist of Willow's favourite songs. There were some Disney, some from Grease and more from Lady Gaga and the Black Eyed Peas! The dining room was filled with sweets, cupcakes and cookies. There was a face painting stall set up, and a magic-trick table too. There was a box of party games and prizes in the corner of the garden. The trampoline was set up and ready to bounce on. The place was covered in balloons. There was a photographer at one end ready to take photos, and Janelle was standing by too. We just had to wait for the guests.

Landon, Lottie, Amaya and Madison were sitting in a quiet corner of the garden. I think they were teaching Lottie how to sing, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Beck was collecting Ella, the redheaded girl, Reid and Sam. The other 7 guest were on their way here with their parents. Lucas was on André's lap, and Kaiden was asleep in Tori's arms. I was getting ready to start cooking French Fries and cocktail sausages. Willow was waiting with Jade to open the door to greet her party guests. Robbie was waiting to pour lemonade and offer sweets to the guests when they arrived.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Jade opened it, Willow standing by her side. There was two girls there, both with blond hair. Willow said hello grabbed them by the hand, and brought them into the back garden.

20 minutes later, there was 15 little kids running around the place. Some were on the trampoline, some were dancing to music, one little boy was getting his faces painted as spider man, and others were eating and drinking while sitting on the grass. We let them do what they wanted for 30 minutes or so, before it was time for party games.

They played pass the parcel first. Chantal gave out a parcel and explained the rules to them. Alex and Jacob were in charge of music. The game started out okay, most of the older kids got it, but the younger ones certainly didn't! They fought over the parcel, tore off too many layers, and whined when they didn't win anything. Thankfully, Chantal quickly stepped in and suggested they played hide and seek. They cheered up almost immediately.

Kids scattered around the place and hid anywhere they could find. Chantal helped a little boy and girl count to 40, before they searched the whole garden, soon everyone was found and after a few more rounds they got fed up.

"How about we play musical statues?" Jacob suggested. "Everyone loves that game!" They all smiled and began to dance as the music turned on.

Most of the kids were quite good at it, even though they were so young. They danced for ages, freezing as the music stopped. Everyone stayed as still as they can, while Chantal, Alex and Jacob looked around pulling funny faces trying to get them to laugh. In the end there was three winners: Willow, Lottie and Ella! They each looked happy as they received a bouncy ball and bubbles.

Jade and Robbie gave out paper plates with sausages on a stick, fries, Pringles and cookies. The children laughed while the happily ate their food, but they never laughed so much when the "entertainers" came out.

Alex didn't change much. His white Vans high tops were still sticking out of the end of his black jeans. His blue top was still visible underneath his black blazer. He hand a black dicky-bow and a black cape. On his head was a black top hat. Underneath his nose was a mustache that looked like it might fall off.

Jacob was hilarious. He was wearing a purple tutu over his denim jeans. His black and green Supra high tops were a size to big for him. He's top was now yellow and covered in purple spots, and he was wearing a red blazer. He had a red nose, and a huge purple hat, and Chantal had painted his face white, outlined his mouth in red and sprayed his hair orange. They both looked so comical. Not as good as professionals, but way funnier!

The 15 kids sat down behind Alex's magic stand. He did card tricks for them. Most of them didn't get it but they enjoyed it anyway. Then they took turns of following the bouncy ball under the cups, if they won, which they usually did, they got to keep it. He did a few more tricks involving string, beads, cups and coins.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" he called. "Would you like to be The Great Alexander's assistant?" he asked.

Willow smiled, "Willow be assistant!" she giggled running up next to him. He pulled his top hat off of his head. He make Willow look at it.

"What's in their Willow?" The Great Alexander asked.

"Nothing!" Willow giggled.

"Not for long!" Alex declared. "I'm going to tap on the hat 3 times then I want everyone to close their eyes, stand up and turn around three times okay!" he ordered. He tapped the hat with his "magic wand" 3 times and everyone did as they were told. While they were doing this, Chantal helped Alex switch the hats.

"Okay Willow, keep your eyes closed and reach into the hat!" Alex told her. Chantal placed her slim fingers over Willow's eyes to keep her from giggled as she reached into the hat and took something out of it.

"WOW! IT'S SALT!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes to see her little dog. Everybody laughed in amazement and The Great Alexander took a bow.

Jacob was very funny. He told lots of jokes and acted the fool and the kids were in heaps of laughter. Then like Alex he did a magic trick.

"Hey Alex come here!" he said in a goofy voice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have a magic trick too!" he pressed his nose and the flower on his blazer squirted water at Alex's face. Everyone laughed bar Alex. He pushed Jacob over. Jacob's gigantic smile turned into a from. The kids laughed. Jacob got back up and pushed Alex down. Soon they were rolling around the floor fighting each other. Then, Alex grabbed a water gun from the table. Jacob grabbed the other and they started shooting each other with water. Chantal quickly gave out water guns to everyone, and then they started a water fight.

A few minutes later, all the water in the guns had run out. Most of the kids were a bit wet, but the sun was out and we made them dance to music and it soon dried off.

We had the birthday cake next. It was a really elaborate ladybird cake and the kids loved it. Willow never seemed so happy when all the attention was on her as they sang "Happy Birthday"! Everyone happily dug into the cake, eating with their hands and not bothering with the plastic forks!

When the party was just about to end, they had a game of soccer. There was two teams, 9 v. 9. Chantal, Alex and Jacob played too. They had great fun, kicking the ball about, cheering when they got a goal!

I gave each of the guests a party bag as they went out the door. I also handed the parents pictures of their kids (and the party) that Alan took. They smiled as they looked through them, commenting on the food. They looked pleasantly shocked when I said I'd made the cake. One lady even asked me if I could make one for her son!

* * *

Willow, Landon, Lottie, Ella (Reid and Sam were sleeping over at another boys house), Amaya and Madison played soccer with Alex, Jacob, Chantal, Beck, Robbie and Jade. Their was a little person on each of the big persons shoulders and they kept wobbling down, but it was one of the best games of soccer ever! They were laughing the entire time.

Tori, André and Beck's mom helped me clean up after the party. Kaiden was in Tori's arms for the entire party! He wouldn't let her put him down, which is strange because unlike her brother he didn't like when he was in my arms for too long!

After a long game of soccer, Beck drove Amaya, Madison and Ella home. The rest of us sat around the kitchen table talking about the day and eating left over food. I thanked Alex, Jacob and Chantal. They did a fantastic job, way better than I thought they would! I was so glad that I agreed!

We talked for ages and talked about the birthday parties we had over the years and I almost didn't notice Willow fall asleep in my arms.

"Awwh! She's tired!" André said. We all looked at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"And peaceful for once!" Tori added. Everyone laughed but careful not to wake Willow. I smiled at her. My Little Princess is three now! I kissed her head. I was thankful that she was asleep. That meant she didn't have to open all her presents that were in a pile in the living room. I wondered what the next year of her life would bring. I knew one the for sure, she couldn't get any crazier!

* * *

**Thanks to SparkileeFaire and others for some ideas for this story! And to everyone else who reviewed! Luv you allxxxx**

**P.S. I remember my 3rd birthday...someone took a chunk out of my bedroom wall...  
**


	20. I love you too babygirl!

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20:I love you too babygirl!:September 2015**

**Cat's POV  
**

* * *

Willow was not going to be a model. My decision was final. But Beck's wasn't.

"Why shouldn't she be a model?" Beck asked.

"Because we're her parents and I said so," I told him. I was not going to change my mind.

"When we were little you said that you would never say "because I said so" to your kids!" Beck chuckled.

"I didn't say it to my kids, I said it to you!" I said, but I smiled too, because I remember saying that.

"Why don't you want her to be a model?" Beck asked.

"Because she's too little, she'd be scared and she wouldn't like it!" I said defiantly.

"Willow loves being in front of the camera! Once it switches on she's like a little angel!" Beck smiled.

"But..but there's no way she'd get a job anyway! She's good on camera, but she couldn't model on a runway! Or on TV or anything!" I exclaimed.

"I bet Willow could so get a job! I'm a bit biased but she is beautiful! Everyone says so! And she's not shy at all! I bet she would be on a runway if only she had some training!" Beck said to me.

"I don't want to spend thousands of dollars on modeling school for a three year old!" I sighed. "Willow would be no good! She'd just whine and fuss!"

"Willow would so be good! She doesn't mind Janelle changing her or fussing with her hair!" Beck told me.

"Okay, but she would need training and that's not happening!" I said. I had beat him now.

"She doesn't need training. She can start a dance class! And soccer drills too! We can teach her how to talk properly and we can talk her along to Amaya and Madison's practice sessions, and then we can do it with her hear!" He would not get up.

"Imagine Willow being a ballerina!" I laughed. "Their is no way that she would wear the costumes!"

Beck chuckled, "She wouldn't be doing ballet! She could do hip hop! She'd like that! In the Dance School by Hollywood Arts they do all classes for ages 3-4!" He explained.

"Willow would like that! She's quite good at dancing!" I said and smiled imagining Willow practicing her hip hop routine.

"And she'd like soccer too, she's quite fast and has fun kicking about!" Beck says.

"Okay, and I can bring her along to Maya and Maddie's routine practice! But she is NOT doing beauty pageants!" I told him.

"Don't worry! That's not happening!" Beck laughed along with me. "Her speech need to be improved weather or which, that wont be hard!" he told me.

"Yeah it does, but I still don't see how she will get into modeling!" told him. He took out his phone, and started typing vigorously.

"There's an open call for Wilhelmina Kids in Hollywood, in January, and I bet if she kept at the training, and with a bit of help from Janelle and Alan, she could go far!" Beck said.

"Okay, we'll keep at all the stuff if she likes them, and she'll practice if she wants, and well go from there!" I eventually gave in.

"She'll make an excellent model babe, you'll see!" Beck smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

* * *

Willow is a busy kid now. She has a lot to do. Along with a lot of play dates too!

On Wednesday evening, at 5:50 pm Beck, Willow and I arrived at Hollywood School Of Dance. Kaiden and Lucas were at Grandma's house, who was in favor of Willow being a model. I think I'm alone on this one.

We entered the hip hop class for the 3-4 year olds just as it was about to begin. 7 small kids stood in a line, each wearing black leggins, a loose grey top with the dance logo on it, clean white socks and a black cap worn backwards. The dance teacher smiled at us as we entered.

"Hello! Is this Willow?" she asked. She walked over to her and smiled at us. She looked no older than 19 or 20.

"I Willow!" she smiled. When we told her about becoming a model, she seemed really eager. She was really excited about starting hip hop.

"Welcome Willow! I'm Alexis! I'm Would you like to come and watch? If you want you can join in later if you want?" she asked.

"Willow watch!" she smiled running over to the seated area where some parents were. Alexis smiled at us and we walked over to join Willow. We sat down next to her and watched the lesson to begin.

Alexis thought the kids a simple move of pointing their left hand and then their right and then repeating that. They practiced that for a while, until each kid had it perfect. Then the were told put their hands into fists and slam them down in the air. They did so, and practiced some more. Then the crossed their hands in the air making a line, and spun around. The kids kept repeating the steps they learned and they were all smiling the entire time. Willow's brown eyes were fixed on the students, look at what they did.

"Okay, keep practicing and then we'll try it to music!" Alexis smiled at them and then came up to us.

"Would you like to try Willow?" she asked us.

"Willow try!" she smiled running down to join the others. She smiled and waved at Beck and I. She tried to copy what Alexis was doing, both of them going slow. She was actually not bad, she messed up on a few moves, but soon enough, she was doing really well.

She stood with everyone else, and copied Alexis doing the steps to a song with a great beat that I didn't recognize. Willow giggled through out the lesson. Beck was right. She was really enjoying it.

Each of the children got a cookie and a juice box while gluing a sheet with the steps they learned into their hardback copies. At the end of the class Alexis brought Willow over to Beck and I.

"So do you think Willow would like to come back next week?" she asked.

"I'm sure she'd love to!" Beck said. Alexis smiled

"What does the registration cost?" I asked.

"Just $10 and an additional cost of $2 for weekly lessons!" she said. "And she'll need to bring a hardback copy next time too, and if she wants to keep it up she'll need a uniform!"

"I'm sure she's going to love the uniform!" I giggled. Willow was over by a mirror, posing with a cap on lopsided.

"She's a cute kid, full of energy and she's got great potential!" Alexis giggled at her.

"Thanks, well we'd better be going now! We need to pick up the boys!" I told Beck.

"Yeah we have to go! Come here Willow!" he called. Willow obediently put down the cap and ran over to us.

"Willow wear hat?" she asked.

"Yes you can wear a cap sweetie! Willow you practice for next week?" Alexis smiled.

"Willow practice real good!" she giggled. The three of us laughed along with her.

* * *

When your a full time mom of three, there is no such thing as weekends. Lucas, the 4 month old baby who loves driving his Mommy mad almost as much as her sister, wakes me up crying at 5am. I feed him and head down stairs, realizing I wont get back to sleep.

I turn on the coffee machine as I silently hum "Treacherous" a song by Taylor Swift that I used to love when Willow was a baby. She still was a baby now, my baby. I looked around the kitchen. Then it hit me, since when did I have three kids? I silently laughed to myself, and then heard a cry. Kaiden must be hungry now, I though, so I went back upstairs.

I was right, he wanted to be fed like his brother, I smiled. He always wanted to be like his brother, even though he was only 4 months old.

I fed him and popped him back into the cot, next to his sleeping brother, and he grabbed his and and slowly fell back to sleep. I smiled knowing he was happy now.

Everything seemed so peaceful now, Beck was sleeping in one room, Kaiden and Lucas in another, and Willow too. For once, my crazy family were all silent. There wasn't much sound except slight snoring and birds singing. I liked it that way, but it seemed somewhat empty. That wouldn't last for long.

* * *

Later that day, I picked up Jade and Landon in the car, to go where we went every Saturday the library. I know it seemed very boring, but it was special to us, and we enjoyed it too. Jade and I sat in a quiet corner of the room, sipping coffee and having a quiet conversation while reading or studying. Willow and Landon stayed with the other kids, looking at picture books, watching the puppet show, eating fruit snacks or colouring quietly. They were both noisy kids, but they enjoyed this quiet time too. We did that every single Saturday, with rare exceptions, but this time we had other people with us.

I came to the street where Collette, Lottie and Chantal's mom's, lived. She smiled to us as she stepped into the car, and sat down with Lottie on her lap.

"Hello," she smiled. I had promised her that I would help her out starting a bakery, and Lottie's English.

"Hi!" I said to her, pulling out of the driveway. "Good to see you!".

It wasn't long before we arrived at the library. The 6 of us walked up to the front door, and over to the kids section.

"What would you like to do first, would you like to do some colouring?" I asked her. She nodded but didn't seem so sure. I smiled at her taking her and and pulling out a tiny chair for her to sit on. Landon and Willow sat on either side of her. I found them some crayons and sheets of paper for them to scribble on.

"W is for Willow!" Willow smiled writing a wobbly purple on the page. Neither Lottie nor Landon seemed to have a clue about what she was going on about.

"Willow like cake!" she giggled drawing what her idea of a cake was. Landon giggled.

"Apple!" Landon smiled scribbling on the page with a red crayon.

"What food Lottie like?" Willow asked drawing what I think was a three.

"Chocolate," Lottie whispered uncertainly drawing neat lines of brown on her page.

"Willow like chocolate too!" Willow replied.

"Me too!" Landon giggled scribbling eagerly on the page.

Jade, Collette and I smiled at out children, knowing that they would be happy there. One of the librarians looked over their shoulders at what they were doing. She smiled at their "Art Work" and told them that the puppet show would be starting soon.

* * *

The three of us sat happily discussing books. Collette's English was better than I thought it would be. She had come to America many times during the Summer's with her kids and husband, Brian, who was from Seattle. They had wanted to move here for a while, and finally did.

90 minutes later, when we went back to the kids area, Willow, Landon and Lottie were sitting on a big beanbag with books out in front of them looking at the pictures, eating grapes, and occasionally laughing. We smiled at them and the six of us went back to my place.

"How's my boys?" I asked hugging Beck and picking up Lucas who giggled and Kaiden who smiled at me.

"We're good, Lucas spent the morning rolling on the mat and Kaiden was shaking a rattle!" Beck smiled putting on the kettle and getting juice out of the kids.

"Willow have fun today!" Willow said to Beck taking her jean jacket off and flinging it on the floor.

"That's good my little princess!" Beck said picking her up in his arms and spinning her around.

"Willow not princess, Willow soldier!" she told Beck.

"Okay my little soldier! Would you like some pizza for dinner?" Beck asked her putting her little feet firmly on the ground.

"Willow like pizza!" she giggled. "Willow and Landon and Lottie go play?" she asked.

"Of course you can!" I told them leading the three of them into the playroom. "What would you like to play?"

"Willow like kitchen!" Willow told me.

"Kitchen!" Landon agreed.

"Kitchen!" Lottie repeated them and giggled. The three of them walked over to the kitchen area, and began to play.

* * *

In our family, Saturday is family day. That mean getting up early and the 5 of us going to the pool with Grandma and Grandpa, on Beck's side, Jade, Robbie and Landon (who are just like family) and then going for a long walk in the park with them. At about 1ish the 5 of us go for lunch at my parents house and stay there until about 3. Then we go home, play with Willow, have dinner and watch a movie. We all really enjoy these days, it's my favourite in the week.

We arrive at the pool at around 8 O' clock, early on a Sunday morning, it is quiet, which we like. We quickly change and shower, before getting into the pool. Beck, his dad and Robbie head into the big pool, while Willow, Kaiden, Lucas, Landon, Jade, Beck's mom and I go into the baby pool. Willow and Landon, (who are matching, Willow wearing a navy and white swimsuit, and Landon wearing a navy one, they both have navy swim caps on their little heads, and navy glasses to) run straight into the water, splashing each other and jumping around and playing catch with beach ball with Jade. Vicky, Becks Mom, put's Kaiden, (who looks so cute in his red swimsuit that looks just like his brothers) in the red rubber ring. He likes to hand onto it while we guide it around the pool with him in it. He smiles and looking around and taking everything in. Lucas doesn't bother with rubber rings. He likes be held in my arms and walk around the swimming pool. They have been coming to the swimming pool since they just turned three months old, and so far the love it, but not as much as their big sister!

"Willow? Landon? Would you like to go into the big pool now?" Jade asked.

"Willow go to big pool!" Willow smiled climbing out of the baby one.

"Big pool," Landon followed her grabbing his Mommy's hand.

**Beck's POV**

Willow and Landon sat down side by side at the edge of the big pool, dangling their legs in the water. I swan from the end of the pool down to them and Jade.

"Does my big girl want to learn how to swim properly?" I asked Willow. She loved swimming. She loved playing in the baby pool with Mommy and her brothers and she loved kicking her legs with arm bands in the big pool.

"Willow swim like a big girl!" she giggled.

"Watch Landon swim!" I told her. Landon stood at the edge of the pool and jumped into Jade's arms. He giggled and then pushed out from the end of the pool swimming for 10-12 seconds under water before he resurfaced and swam back to us. Landon wasn't yet 20 months old, and I was almost fully convinced he was half fish.

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed. "Landon good swimming! she giggled.

"Do you want to learn how to swim like that?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she giggled. Jade went to throw rings at the bottom of the shallow end for Landon to swim down and catch. Neither Willow nor Landon's feet could touch the end of the pool. I went over to where Willow was floating in her armbands and took them off her.

"You must hang on very tightly okay Willow? And hold your breath?" I asked her sternly. I put her on my back, her small hands wrapping around my neck.

"Willow hang on!" she told me. She also took a deep breath, which I thought her how to do recently. I dived under the water swimming not too far out. Willow clung tightly to me. It was here first time underwater, and I hoped she wasn't scared. I came back up agian, so we could both breathe again.

"Wow!" Willow giggled.

"Did you like it?" I asked her.

"Willow love it!" she smiled. I thought her how to float on her back, looking straight up in the ceiling. Her and Landon spent a lot of time doing that, giggling as always.

After a long swimming session, we showered, dried and changed.

"Willow like swimming!" she said chewing on a cookie in the pools cafe while we waited for Cat, the twins, Jade and Robbie to come out. My Mom and Dad were already on their way back home, so I sat with Willow and Landon, the crzy

"Me too!" Landon said sipping his apple juice. He and Willow started giggling about something that Jade and I would never know. They did that a lot.

"How my little man?" Robbie asked Landon pulling him onto his lap.

"Daddy!" Landon smiled. Cat and Jade appeared a few minutes, Cat carrying Kaiden and Jade carrying Lucas (I think, from a distant I can't tell them apart)! They were wearing cute blue sleep suits with koalas on them.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. They nodded and we walked outside to the car.

Soon we arrived at the park. The whole ring was a five mile walk...but not all of us manage to walk it. Willow is fine walking down hill, but Cat carries her up hill...she likes being difficult! Landon sometimes walks with Willow, but he usually wants to be carried. I push Kaiden and Lucas' pushchair, who usually sleep for the whole walk.

I lift my boys into their pushchair and pull the blanket over them. Kaiden's brown eyes look into mine and he smiles. Lucas is sleeping peacefully, his tiny fingers wrapped around his older brother's.

Willow and Landon start off walking a head of us, knowing the trail. Willow is wearing her purple Juicy Couture tracksuit and size 8 black high tops converse. She holds hands with Landon is wearing a green Adidas tracksuit and white Nike sneakers. They both look so cute and people smile at them as we walk past.

After the hour long walk, we sit in the playground pushing Willow and Landon on the swings. We don't stay there for long though, and go back to the car quickly enough. I drove to Jade and Robbie's apartment and dropped them off. Then I drove to Cat's mom's house, where we would have lunch.

We all sat around the table, eating hot rolls and chicken soup. Although Willow had a healthy appetite, she had a lot more fun tearing bits off her roll and dunking it into her soup.

After lunch Willow fell asleep on the chair, like she does most days around this time. Kaiden and Lucas stayed awake. We fussed over them. Kaiden smiled his cute smile at us, and Lucas babbled away.

Willow woke up just before we left. We went home and played with kitchen Willow for a while. Kaiden and Lucas lay in their mini cribs in their multicolored vests kicking their little legs up in the air. I loved spending time with my family, more than anything.

* * *

Jade, Robbie and I always had college until late on Monday's. We arrive home even later that usual because the traffic was bad.

"Hey! I'm home!" I called entering the living room. Cat was in her blue and yellow pjs showing Willow how to walk like a model. Willow was wearing blue satin pjs with pink flowers and looked more interested in Toy Story 3 which was playing on the TV that walking properly. Landon was far beyond conciseness and was fast asleep on the chair, also in his tractor pjs. Lucas and Kaiden were rolling around in their playpen, seeming interested in their toes. They were wearing cute matching sleep-suits Kaiden's saying "Copy" and Lucas' saying "Paste".

"Had a jammie day?" I asked them.

"Just since 12, we were at Kylie's this morning, Willow is practicing how to be a model!" Cat explained.

"Willow tired!" Willow whined walking over to me and stretching her arms out to be picked up. I picked her up and kissed her head.

"Was my little man good?" Jade asks picking her sleeping 19 month son old up and gently resting him over her shoulder. Robbie walked around the room, picking stuff that belong to him up.

"So good, he didn't have a nap though but he's been sleeping since 6!" Cat giggled.

"He doesn't really like naps!" Jade said walking towards the door.

"At all!" Cat laughed.

* * *

The next evening, Tuesday evening, at about 5:58, Willow was wearing a black tracksuit pants, a blue t-shirt with a monkey, her black converse and she was marching down to the soccer field like a little diva with a small duffel bag over her shoulder. There were loads of little kids Willow age and a bit older there. Willow wasn't knew today, well she was but so was everyone else. It was the first soccer lesson of the year.

The kids ran about warming up for the first 15 minutes, doing various exercises. Some of the kids clung to their parents but Willow was perfectly independent. She copied the coach and soon she had a broad smile on her face.

The kids done various drills, nothing to difficult, considering some of the kids couldn't catch a ball. They kicked, threw caught and ran, until they were sweating.

"Willow like soccer!" Willow said to me on the way home.

"You're really good at it!" I encouraged her.

"Willow like dancing!" she giggled.

"You're great at that too!" I told her.

"Daddy? Willow be model?" Willow asked.

"If you want to be a model, she can be a model!" I smiled at her through my rare-view mirror.

"Willow be model!" she confirmed.

"Say I instead of model! Like "I be model" or "I like cake"! I instructed her.

"Willow I be model!" she tried.

"No, I be model!" I corrected her.

"I Willow be model!" she smiled.

"Nevermind!"

* * *

"Cat?" I tried to get my wives attention as we were about to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah?" she mumbled sleepily.

"We're going on a date tomorrow!" I told her.

"You have college!" she whispered.

"Tomorrow night silly!" I playfully teased her.

"But we have Willow and the twins!" she stated the obvious.

"Jade and Robbie will look after them!" I already knew that they would agree.

"But they have Landon...and it will be late!" she yawned.

"We look after Landon all the time! They won't mind just for one night!" I explained.

"Okay then love, if you say so!" she said laying her head down on my chest.

"Great, goodnight Cat!" I softly whispered to her, but she was already asleep. I kissed my sleeping beauty's head and went to sleep too.

* * *

At 7 p.m. on Friday night, Willow, Kaiden and Lucas were at Jade and Robbie's apartment and Cat and I were in the car on the way to the cinema. We were going to see a horror movie, one that I picked out.

Half way through out the movie, Cat was shaking and had her head buried in my chest.

"Beck!" she mumbled. "This is way too scary!"

"Don't worry babygirl, it's just a movie!" I whispered in her ear. She nodded but still refused to look at the screen.

"We can leave if you like?" I asked.

"Okay," she nodded hesitantly. "But we're not going home yet," she added. We exited the theater and stepped out into the cool evening air.

"We're do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Let's just go for a walk!" she smiled intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Okay, but if you want we can go home and leave the kids and Jade and Robbie's so we can have some time alone, if you know what I'm saying?!" I asked jokingly.

"Beck!" Cat exclaimed. "We could do without any more kids!" she giggled.

"Yes, no more kids!" I agreed laughing.

"How did we manage?" Cat asked no one in particular. "How did we raise three kids?"

"We didn't raise them yet! Kaiden and Lucas just turned 5 months old, and Willow is barely 3! We still have to go along way!" I told her.

"But so far, all three of them are alive, healthy and happy!" Cat smiled.

"And crazy!" I added.

"That too!" she giggled.

"You couldn't of done it without me!" I told her.

"I sooo could of!" she said pretending to be serious.

"Sure you could!" I said raising my eyebrows. My voice was full of sarcasm.

"Beck, you're right, we did it together!" she nodded.

"It drove us crazy, but so far so good!" I laughed.

"I love you, Beck!" she smiled.

"I love you too babygirl!"

* * *

**I know this was kind of all over the place, but I hope you liked it!**


	21. No Lucas! No eat it!

**Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 21:No Lucas! No eat it! :October/November 2015  
**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

Beck got another movie deal. He was playing a teenage guy, who was always in trouble but found a girl almost dead on the street after a fight, and falls in love with her.

"Congratulations Beck!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks babygirl," he said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"With the movie now, I wont get to see you a lot, I have filming early in the morning, late at night, and on the weekends!" Beck told me.

"It doesn't matter, I'll miss you a lot, but I'll still see you and it wont take forever!" I assured him.

"I think I'm going to turn it down, Cat," he sighed.

"No you're not! You're going to be in that movie and become one of the greatest actors in Hollywood, okay?" I told him.

"Okay then babygirl, if you really don't mind!" He smiled.

The next few weeks were hard. I hardly ever saw Beck. Only very early or very late. It was worse during the weekends. I usually spent the whole day with him then. Willow and Lucas went wild. They laughed and tried to wreck the place. Kaiden was a good boy, and happily slept most of the time.

"Okay Willow! Nap time!" I told her.

"Willow not sleepy!" she giggled. I picked her up and tickled her under the arms and she giggled. I put her down.

"Well you have to go to bed early tonight then, and be a big girl and help me look after your brothers!" I told her

"Okay Mommy!" she giggled.

Kaiden and Lucas started drinking formula milk recently so I fed them on at a time, while Willow lay on the floor, colouring in a picture of a teddy bear. I laid Lucas down on the floor next to her, while I fed Kaiden.

Lucas, who looked very cute in his blue shirt with a collar and black pants, was happier to be put down on the floor now. He liked to kick his bare feet in the air and roll around.

I concentrated on feeding Kaiden and listened to Willow and Lucas in the background.

"Lucas! Dat's Willow's crayon!" I heard Willow giggled. I heard Lucas make a small sad noise but then giggle again. I assumed he picked up another crayon.

"No Lucas! No eat it!" Willow giggled at her brother. She didn't actually mind sharing, but she didn't like when her brothers started eating her stuff, which they did a lot. I heard Lucas crying and immediately looked up.

"Sorry Luke!" Willow said quickly, giving Lucas the orange crayon back. I smiled at her but something was strange. Not the Lucas was eating a crayon, that wasn't a rare sight, but something was different. Then I noticed it. Lucas was sitting up.

"Lucas! You're sitting up!" I giggled. He copied me and giggled too. Kaiden joined in with the giggling, not to miss out on all the fun.

"Wow! Good boy!" Willow said clapping her hands. Lucas smiled proudly.

"You're such a big boy now Luke!" I picked him up and held him high above my head. He giggled when I put him back down on the floor, so he was sitting up again.

"You're not to sit up until you're at least 7 months old, Kaiden!" I told him, laughing. Then I realized that wasn't so far away. They were still only 5 months old, quite young to be sitting up, but they would be 6 months old next week! Where did the time go? I thought back to when Willow was 5 months old, her first Christmas!

* * *

_One Week Later_

I sat on my bed, matching socks, one of the hardest weekly jobs. My family went through so much socks in a week. Willow went through a few pairs a day, especially if she went outside. Kaiden and Lucas went though a lot too.

Willow was at soccer training (which she really enjoyed and wasn't too difficult, because they didn't play any matches until they were old enough to be on the Under 6 Team) with her Dad, who was able to get an evening off. Kaiden sat on my lap, gooing and gahing happily, while Lucas sat up on the other end of them bed, occasionally falling on his back, fascinated with neon green sock.

The boys first Halloween went great. They dressed up as identical fluffy blue bears, Landon as a pumpkin, Lottie (who celebrated Halloween for the first time) as a princess, and Willow dressed up as a "fierce" lion. She was happy because she ended up all of Kaiden and Lucas' sweets, the ones that Landon couldn't yet eat, and her own. She ended up being sick, because we accidentally let her eat too much!

I didn't hear Beck and Willow come back and up to my bedroom.

"Can you believe this?" Beck exclaimed coming into the room.

"Calm down honey! What's up?" I asked laying Kaiden down on his back.

"Look!" he ordered thrusting a magazine at me. I looked at the front cover.

_Beck Oliver cheats on wife with daughter's dance teacher, read more inside! _I quickly turned to page twenty where their was a fulls story of Beck being spotted kissing Alexis on the cheek in the dance studio. There was a picture of it too. And they got poor Willow involved. _His daughter, Willow Oliver, model to be, was asked about the subject and replied "Daddy loves Mommy and Mommy loves Daddy!". _Their was a picture of her in her dancing uniform posing for the camera.

"Willow? Did you let someone ask you something at your dance class and take a photo of you?" I asked Willow calmly. She was still in her football gear, a black and white jersey that "Willow" and had a 17 on it., black shorts, white knee high socks and her converse. She nodded.

"Willow honey, you mustn't talk to strangers, okay?" I told her.

"Sorry Mommy," she looked down at the floor.

"It's okay baby!" I pulled her onto my lap.

"Cat! I swear it's not true! You know I'd never cheat on you! I was picking Willow up and I was running a bit late, and I didn't want to call you because I promised I'd be on time and I was just thanking her for staying with Willow, I didn't even see anyone take a picture!" he said quickly, his voice straining. He sounded so desperate, I knew he was telling the truth. I slid Willow off my lap and walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck, having to stand on my toes to do so.

"I didn't believe it for a second!" I mumbled into his chest. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me," I looked up at him.

"I can't believe I have a wife as wonderful as you!" he said and kissed me softly.

"Eww!" Willow said giggling. Kaiden and Lucas giggled too. We looked at them and smiled.

"And wonderful kids too!" Beck added.

* * *

The next Saturday, I went over to Collette's house with the kids. We were going to start a bakery. Not a bread bakery, but one with stuff like Cakes. We had the required skills and Collette lived in the perfect place for one. She had a flat, with an unused bakery downstairs, and they lived upstairs. It would be a great day job for both of us. Willow would be happy to play with Lottie and Kaiden and Lucas could be friends with Aimee.

It didn't take long to get the bakery clean, buy some tables and chairs and install and telephone. We were going to hand out Cupcakes and Cookies at the mall, to try and get customers. We baked all morning long, while Kaiden and Lucas sat in their new twin stroller, that wasn't parent facing, Aimee sat in her highchair, and Lottie and Willow colored and chatted. Lottie's English was getting better everyday, and she love having Willow to play with.

At 2 p.m. we drove to the mall and gave out free Cupcakes and Cookies with a coupon for our bakery. We had two flavor cupcakes, Vanilla and Chocolate. The Vanilla had white wrappers with small red flowers, had light blue icing and an edible daisy on top. The Chocolate ones had black wrappers with a white design on them, Chocolate icing and brightly colored sprinkles on top. We also gave out bags containing six chocolate chip cookies, mostly still warm.

They got a great response and after two hours, we had none left. We also gave out about 60 half price vouchers.

The next day, we got a few customers using their vouchers. They ate quietly while sipping coffee and looking at all the different cupcakes on offer. We got asked did we do orders. We said yes, all though up until that moment we didn't!

Beck thinks it's great that I have a day job, so I'm not stuck at home all day. It got a bit boring without him. I'm glad that he's happy though. We're all happy. The boys first Christmas would be soon, that would be exciting. It would be crazy too thought, just because we're us!

* * *

**Does any of you speak French? I'm starting it next September. I'm sorry this story was sooo short! I promise the next one will be longer. Review please?**


	22. Wow!

**Just made a "snowblob" with my cousin. We were going to make a snowman, but then it got to cold so we just stuck two sticks into a huge snowball. He doesn't even have a face. Poor Mr. Snowblob. :-(  
**

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Wow!: December 2015**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

We were going to Canada for Christmas. It was all settled. We would drive there the day before Christmas Eve. There way no way we could go on a plane with two almost 7 month olds, and a 3 year old. It definitely wasn't on my to do list. We would stay at Beck's sisters house, his brother and parents would be staying their too. Willow, Kaiden and Lucas would meet a few of their cousins. Then, on they day before New Years Eve, we would drive home. It was all sorted. Everyone was looking forward to it. But then again, it was my family we were talking about. Something would have to go wrong!

* * *

On 22nd of December, the day before we were supposed to leave, Willow wakes up very early, coughing.

"Mommy, my everything is sore!" she whines. I picked her up and cuddled her. She was quite hot, but on the bright side, her grammar was mostly correct!

"I cold!" she whispered. I felt her forehead. I'm pretty sure she had a fever.

"Beck! Beck!" I said shaking him awake.

"What's wrong babygirl?" he asked, still half a sleep.

"I think Willow has a fever!" I told him. He looked up at her.

"Is my baby sick?" he asked. Willow shook her head.

"Should we take her to the doctor?" I asked.

"I think she'll be okay. Well just keep her cool and if she doesn't get better I'll take her there," he said putting Willow over his shoulder and bringing her downstairs. I went down after them, bringing pillow and a teddy.

Beck had laid Willow down on the chair in just her under where and was turning the TV on. I walked over to her and rubbed her hand.

"Beck?" I asked. "I think she has a rash!" I told him. He walked over to us and looked down at her.

"I think you're right, we'll wait for her to cool down and then go to the doctors," Beck said running into the kitchen and getting Willow a glass of cool 7 up and plugging in a fan.

"Daddy! I cold!" Willow whined starting to cry.

"It's okay baby, but you have to stay cold!" Beck sat Willow on her lap. The two of us were so focused on her that we didn't hear Kaiden and Lucas crying.

"You mind Willow, I'll sort them out!" I told Beck and ran upstairs. I walked into their bedroom and over too their cribs. They didn't mind sleeping in them now. They were getting a lot more grown up.

"Good morning boys!" I said reaching into Kaiden's crib to pick him up. I looked at him. There was something wrong. I quickly looked down at Lucas.

"BECK!"

* * *

An hour and a bit, Beck, Willow, Kaiden, Lucas and I were in the car, on the way home from the doctors. The three of them had chickenpox. We already knew it, but we brought them to the doctor to make sure they were okay. They all had it pretty mild. Kaiden and Lucas had some on their arms, legs and chest. Willow was still breaking out in them, she seemed to have another one every time I looked at her.

There was no way we could go to Canada. They weren't supposed to mix with other people who didn't have chickenpox yet, they were cranky, and feeling a bit out of sorts. It was hard for them to not scratch them. Sitting in a car with them for house would be very hard when they were in a good mood. If they were crying, moaning, scratching, coughing and complaining, it would be 100 times harder.

When we got home, I covered the three of them in camomile lotion and trimmed their little finger nails. None of them got the "no scratching" rule. I would have to keep their hands occupied. It would be easier with Willow, but really hard for Kaiden and Lucas.

Willow fever had cooled down a lot so I dressed her in a warm purple pajamas that had feet and a hood with ears. I dressed Kaiden and Lucas in the same but in blue and obviously smaller. It would be harder for them to scratch themselves now, because they couldn't reach most places. It seemed live Beck and I would spend Christmas trapped inside with three little bears!

* * *

The next day went very slowly. Kaiden and Lucas were constantly crying and Willow wouldn't stop scratching. I finally got the boys to sleep, but Willow was asleep all morning, and didn't want a nap.

"Let's go colouring!" I told her. I lifted her up and sat her at the table. Willow liked colouring a lot, and it would keep her occupied.

"Mommy and Daddy colour too?" she asked.

"Sure baby!" Beck said sitting down next to her. I sat on the other side, while we all coloured.

"I itchy!" Willow whined.

"You mustn't scratch yourself sweetie!" I told her.

"But I itchy!" She repeated. She she stuck the pencil down her back and started scratching.

"No Willow, it will leave a mark!" I told her taking the pencil off of her.

"Sorry Mommy!" she giggled. Beck and I laughed too. If Willow wanted to do something, she would find a way.

Later on that day, Kaiden and Lucas stopped crying, but started scratching. I needed to occupy them in someway. I ran outside and a few seconds later, came back with two small black fluffy dogs.

Kaiden and Lucas love Salt and Pepper. Salt and Pepper loved Kaiden and Lucas. That was good, but Kaiden and Lucas would try to grab them and Salt and Pepper would lick the boy's faces.

"Do my boys want to play with the doggies?" I asked them. They looked up at me and giggled. Beck smiled and sat Kaiden and Lucas on the ground.

Lucas was fascinated with Salt and tried to rub him, while Salt happily licked his had. Kaiden, who was new to the sitting up like a big boy business, was shyer but giggled hysterically when Pepper licked him.

They happily played with the dogs for ages, but then got bored and started scratching and brought the dogs back outside again. I put Kaiden in the jumper, so he could exercise his legs for a while, and played on the floor with Lucas.

Lucas laid down on his stomach and I played with a teddy bear that squeaked with him. He rolled over trying to get it. He was pulling himself up a lot, trying to move around.

"Are you trying to crawl?" I asked. Lucas giggled trying to move forward.

"Come here!" I encouraged him. He moved forward a little bit.

"Good boy! You're getting so big! Come on, get closer!" I told him. It took a while, but he eventually made it to me!

"He's so tiny and crawling!" Beck said. We played pass the baby as he crawled back and forth to us. He was slow at it, but he was crawling!

He soon got bored of hungry, Kaiden got bored of jumping, and Willow woke up. They seemed happy to be fed then. Beck feeding Willow tomato soup as she sat of his lap, and me feeding Kaiden and Lucas a yogurt while they sat in their stroller. They made lots of noise, but they were always quiet when they were being fed or when they were sleeping!

* * *

The next few days were filled with mostly fighting, crying and whining. Lucas would crawl around the place and pull stuff down. When Beck and I had him sorted, Kaiden would start bawling. Then once he was okay, Willow would be ordering us around like slaves and once she was happy Kaiden and Lucas would be fighting over something, usually a pasifire. Kaiden would have it in his mouth and Lucas would take it off him, Kaiden would whine and take it back, Lucas would snatch it back off of him and giggle and then Kaiden would burst into tears. I would give Kaiden another pasifire and then Willow would want something else and it would start all over again. They all cheered up a bit on Christmas morning when they got to open presents.

We got at the usual time, about 6. That's when Willow, Kaiden and Lucas wake up. They stopped getting chickenpox yesterday morning, but they were starting to scab now!

When we got down, Willow looked around the room in amazement! She had never seen so many presents in her short lifetime! She had a lot on her list, A shop, tools and a workbench, a parrot that repeats what you say, a remote control Mickey Mouse car, a white board and a xylophone, all of which she got!

Kaiden and Lucas got a lot too, toy trucks with their names carved in the back, huge building blocks, cute clothes and lots things that made sounds, which all babies love!

They got lots of presents from us too, small teddies, big books, Play-dough and Lego!

"Wow!" Willow said as she opened each present throwing the wrapping paper behind her. They Kaiden and Lucas picked up the paper and started playing with (and eating) it.

"Wow!" Willow said again as she opened a cute purple teddy. "I love it!" she giggled.

"Wow-wow-wow!" Kaiden giggled copying Willow. Lucas laughed too joining in the wow-ing before he started crawling in search of his new green teddy. My kids really loved the word wow!

* * *

Later on that day, the house was filled with boxes, toys, wrapping paper and the smell of Christmas. Kaiden and Lucas were playing with their new toys, sitting on the living room floor. Beck and I were cuddled up on the couch watching a Christmas movie. Willow was drawing a family on her whiteboard that had either heads too big for their bodies or bodies too big for their heads!

"Willow good at drawing?" she asked Beck and I.

"You're very good at drawing babygirl!" Beck said to her. She actually wasn't bad for a 3 year old! I couldn't draw at all when I when I was her age.

"I like drawing!" she giggled.

"Do you like dancing?" I asked her.

"I like dancing!" she said doing a small bit of her hip-hop dance.

"Do you like soccer?" Beck asked.

"Yeah!" she giggled continuing her drawing.

"What about swimming?" he asked her.

"I can swim like a big girl now!" Willow smiled proudly.

"You can!" I asked her. "You like modeling too, don't you?" I asked her.

"I love modeling!" she giggled.

"Do you like cuddles?" Beck asked her. Willow nodded. "Then come up here!" He patted his lap and Willow happily sat on it.

"Do you like Christmas?" I asked her.

"I like presents!" she giggled looking around the room. "What I play next?" she wondered.

"Do you want to play with your remote control car?" Beck asked her.

"Okay!" she giggled. Beck played with her, helping her steer the car around the room.

"How are my boys?" I asked Kaiden and Lucas. "You look tired, want a nap?" I asked them. They didn't seem to want to. I giggled and lifted Kaiden up to his room and then coming back for Lucas.

I laid them in their cribs and tucking them in. I read them a story, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, one of Willow's favourites, while they drifted off to sleep. I kissed their tiny foreheads, closed the door, but not fully, and went downstairs.

I made Willow, Beck and I some turkey sandwiches and laid them on a plate with some Pringles. I made some cocoa (slightly warmed chocolate milk in Willow's case) and put some mini marshmallows in it. I brought them into the living room.

"Who's up for a snack?" I asked Beck and Willow who were now making a tower, that happened to be almost twice Willow's height (35 inches) out of Lego.

"We are!" Beck said picking Willow up and spinning her around before sitting her down on his lap.

"I dizzy now!" Willow giggled taking a bite of her sandwich. "Thanks Mommy!" Willow giggled.

"No problem Boo!" I told her.

"Willow love Christmas!" she smiled.

"Hey? What happened to "I"?" Beck asked her.

"I sorry!" Willow giggled. We chatted and laughed while watching "A Muppet's Christmas Carol" and eating. Beck and I continued to watch the movie while Willow went and played some more.

I looked around the room, at the huge amount of toys, clothes and sweets.

"Are our kids spoiled?" I asked Beck.

"No." Beck hesitated. "Well, maybe a little bu we have some extra money so why not spend it on them?" he told me.

"True, and their good kids, well mostly, and they don't get much except for birthdays and special occasions!" I smiled. I looked over at Willow. She was playing with cards. Matching cards with numbers to cards with different numbers of objects on them.

"She's a smart kid!" Beck smiled at her.

"She is. I can't believe that she's going to preschool in a few weeks!" I laughed.

"Yeah, she'll run wild!" Beck chuckled.

"She's always wild!" I giggled.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Can you remember what your favourite toy was when you were around Willow's age? Mine were cards where there a country's flag and you had to match them with a picture of someone from that country (based on skin tone, clothing, background) and the name of the country. Lol, I was such a nerd even as a 3 year old!  
**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, it was a bit longer as promised, soo...review please?**


	23. Yuck!

**Thanks for reviewing! I quite like this chapter and there's a lot going on! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23:Yuck!:January 2016**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

"Mommy! I ready!" Willow called from the kitchen.

"One minute love!" I called back down to her. Today, Willow started preschool. I was nervous. Willow wasn't. She was so excited and couldn't wait to start.

"You look so pretty!" I told her. Beck, (who had gotten the morning off of the set and hadn't gone back to college after Christmas yet) had dressed her and he was now attempting to feed Kaiden and Lucas. Kaiden loved mushed up bananas and Liga biscuits, Lucas didn't.

"Yuck!" he protested spitting it out all over Beck. Yuck. It was Luke's first word. He says it all the time now. He picked it up from Landon, who said yuck quite a lot! Kaiden's first word was Wow. Well it sort of was. He just says Wow-wow-wow-wow-wow a lot. Willow says that all the time and so Kaiden started to copy her.

Willow was sitting up at the table feeding herself orange juice covered Cheerios. No, she couldn't have milk on them like a normal child, she wanted them drowned in orange juice! Her chickenpox were almost completely gone and there was none visible on her face. She was wearing green jeans and a long grey sweater with an own on it. She was wearing white Converse that she had gotten for Christmas on her small feet. Up on the table next to her was her Mickey Mouse backpack. In that was her lunch box (containing teddy bear shaped sandwiches, a few strawberries and carrots stick, animal crackers and a carton of raspberry juice!), crayons, a copy book and a spare change of clothes.

"Are we almost ready to leave?" I asked everyone. They nodded, I cleaned Willow's face, and we went to the car.

* * *

Beck dropped Willow at I off at Tiny Toes Preschool. It was a big building, with a playground at the back of it. It was brightly coloured, and looked very kid friendly. Willow had a smile on our face as we walked in. We walked along the corridor, there was 6 classrooms, Amazing Ants, Busy Bees, Creative Cats, Dizzy Dolphins, Excellent Elephants and Fantastic Frogs. Willow's was Busy Bees. She held onto my hand as we entered.

"Hello!" Willow's teacher, Miss Sale, greeted us. "Who's this little one?" she asked.

"I Willow!" Willow giggled. Miss Sale wrote her a name tag and stuck it on her shirt.

"Are you excited Willow?" she asked her. Willow nodded her head, her pigtails bouncing up and down.

"Good girl!" She said. Willow smiled and looked around the classroom.

"Wow!" she said. The walls were a brilliant blue and they were covered in black and yellow bees! There was 4 large circular tables in bright colors, red, blue, yellow and green and they each had 5 tiny chairs on them. There was neatly stacked shelf of boxes full of toys. Their was a plastic Wendy house in the corner of the room, next to a kitchen, similar to Willows.

"Hi Lottie!" Willow ran over to her friend, who was playing with a toy giraffe and zebra with a little boy with black hair.

"Hello Willow!" Lottie smiled at her.

"Would you like to sit with them?" I asked Willow. She nodded eagerly and sat on small blue chair. Colette smiled at me and introduced me to the little boy's mom while out children played with their zoo animals.

"I'm Max!" the little boy said. "Do you like soccer?" he asked.

"I love soccer!" Willow giggled making her lion walk along the table.

"Me too!" Lottie piper in even though she preferred sitting quietly than playing soccer.

An hour and a bit later, Willow was sitting next to Lottie, her new friend Max, and another little boy and a girls who had joined the table. They had just finished eating their lunches, and were planning to play in the Wendy house later on.

The parents were allowed to stay for the first week. Some of the kids were crying and reluctant to leave there parents. Willow certainly wasn't. She loved making new friends, and she chatted away to them, not even a bit shy. I didn't think it would be necessary for me to stay long tomorrow morning. Willow loved it here. I was glad of that, because this place is where she would spend 3 days (Tuesday to Thursday) a week until mid-June. Then from September she would spend 5 days a week here for almost 10 months. I wanted her to be happy here, and, thankfully, she was.

"I like school!" she told me as we drove home. Beck had taken Lucas and Kaiden swimming while I was busy with Willow.

"That's great! Did you have fun?" Beck asked her.

"I have lots and lots and lots of fun!" Willow giggled.

"I'm glad you did sweetie!"

* * *

The next morning, I brought Willow into school. She sat down next to Lottie and a girl with blond braids that was at her table yesterday.

"Hey Willow!" she giggled. "Do you want to build a tower later?" she asked.

"Okay!" Willow smiled as she helped her fit pieces of a large puzzle together.

"Willow would you be okay if I leave early today?" I asked her. I knelt down next to her.

"Yup!" she giggled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Don't worry Mommy, I big girl!" she giggled giving me a hug and kissing my cheek.

"I know you are Boo! You can talk to Colette too if you want!" I told her. "And don't be naughty!" I told her.

"Okay!" she giggled. I kissed her forehead, said goodbye, told Miss Sale I was leaving and went out the door and back to the car. I smiled to myself, knowing that she would be okay.

At 12 pm, when I picked Willow up from school, she had a broad smile across her face.

"Hi Mommy!" she said running over to me. I picked her up and she put her arms around my neck. "I miss you!" she said burying her face in my neck.

"Aww! Did you baby? Do you want me to stay longer tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Just a little bit," she told me.

"Okay, I'll stay for a little while longer," I said and kissed her forehead. We said goodbye to everyone and went to the car.

"We play outside today!" she told me.

"Wow! What did you play?" I asked her.

"Soccer!" she giggled.

"That sounds fun!" I smiled. "Willow, who are your friends?" I asked her.

"Lottie, Mollie, Max, Farrah and Nicolas my friends!" she replied. Lottie, Molly, Max and Nicolas were the children who sat at her table and Farrah was a girl she played soccer with.

"What about Landon?" I asked.

"Silly Mommy, Landon my boyfriend!" she giggled. I laughed too.

"Are you sure? Are you telling the truth?" I asked her.

"Nope!" she said, not having the sense to say yes.

* * *

Willow loved going to playschool three days a week. She loved going swimming at the weekends. She loved learning more of her dance routine on Wednesday nights. She loved going soccer training with her Dad. She also loved modeling. She loved trying on different clothes and posing in front of the camera. She wanted to be a model. Beck and I were doing the best we could to let that happen, but we couldn't do it without Janelle and Alan.

For the Open Call in Hollywood for Wilhelmina kids, Willow would need a portfolio. That's where they came in.

Janelle had about 30 outfits for Willow made up. She showed them to us and we chose some of our favourites. Alan took over 100 pictures of Willow. She smiled, posed and pouted for the camera, looking quite professional - well for a toddler. When they were finished, we discussed which ones were they best and chose them for her portfolio.

There was 6 of them. One shot of her face, one of her face but sideways, a full body one, a side shot of her sitting down and one of her posing in black and white. We put her name, age, date of birth, height, weight and cotact info on it too. Down at they end we put "Fun, Energetic Yet Stylish Tomboy!".

Willow was all set to be a model - if she could make it.

* * *

On the morning of the open call, a Saturday, Willow and I got up early. Beck, Kaiden and Lucas stayed asleep.

"What must you be today Willow?" I asked her.

"A model!" she giggled. She ate her breakfast, toast and an orange and kiwi smoothie and Janelle came to the door.

"Is my little model ready?" she asked picking up a suitcase filled with Willow's stuff and coming inside.

"Almost!" I told her and we walked to the kitchen and chatted. Willow finished her breakfast, and the three of us went back upstairs. She told us what she planned to do with Willow's hair. I heard one of the boys crying so I went into their room.

"Good morning Lucas!" I said to him. "Why are you standing up?" I asked him. He giggled and carried on shaking the rail of his crib.

"Careful Luke!" I told him. I lifted him out of his crib and put him in my bed next to Beck, I brought Kaiden too, so he wouldn't be lonely.

"Hello my little men!" Beck said to them giving both of them a hug. The three of them settled down and went back to sleep. I smiled at them, and carried on with Willow.

About 2 hours later, Willow's hair was almost dry after her bath, she was wearing a cute outfit, a bright blue, white and black plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, bright blue low top Converse and a red watch.

"You look beautiful!" Beck said kissing her forehead. Willow giggled and posed.

"Save you're posing for later! I need to fix your hair!" Janelle smiled to her. She fixed Willow's wild curls into place and put a cute black hat that drooped down an inch or so on top of them.

"You're so pretty Willow!" I told her. "Just like a model!" Willow seemed quite happy at this. She smiled, kissed Beck and her brothers goodbye just before I did, Janelle wished her good luck, and we went to the car.

* * *

There was 170 girls age 0-10 at the open call. Most of them had either curls, big eyes, dimples, cheekbones and looked very cute. Willow had all of those things, but she was quite different from the other girls. She didn't look down on the other girls, she didn't have any make up on, she wasn't cranky and she didn't have pushy parents. The little girls each had a number, Willow's was 96, and they were called up to the stage one by one, if you were in the next five turns, you waited backstage. Everyone else sat on the floor around the room in front of the stage. We weren't allowed make too much noise.

Most girls that even had a tiny bit of make up on, didn't get a second glance. A majority of everyone else was told "We might contact you soon" or "Try again in a year or so" or "You're not our type, try somewhere else" all of which meant no. When they said that some of the girls cried, others didn't have a clue what was going on. A small amount of the girls were asked to walk across the stage and for their portfolio. Most of these girls were very pretty and had some practice.

"When is it my turn?" Willow whined.

"In about an hour or so baby," I told her. "Do you want a snack?" I asked. Willow nodded. The two of us munched on Hula Hoops and drank raspberry water while we watched the girls (and some boys but hardly any) on stage.

"Is it my turn now?" Willow asked, once the food had gone.

"No love! Do you know what your number is?" I asked her.

"96!" she smiled pointing to the sticker on her t-shirt. "I bored Mommy!" she sighed.

"Okay then! Why don't you count?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Okay, 1,2,3,4,..." she started and continued as we waited for her turn to come around.

"43,44,45,46,47...Mommy, I go on stage by my own?" she asked. There was a few little girls who had been on stage with their parents.

"Do you want to sweetie?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I big girl!" she smiled.

Soon it was her turn. She was waiting nervously back stage for a few minutes, and when her number was called out, she happily walked on stage. Most of the kids her age had parents with them, so she looked confident.

I watched the screen with a full view of the stage. Willow walked on and stopped just in front of the judges. She had a happy smile on her face, but it wasn't too big or obnoxious.

They smiled at her. "Would you walk around the stage for me sweetie?" one of them said. This meant they liked her! Willow actually had a chance! Willow took small steps in a circle around the stage, ending up at where she started.

"What's your name sweetheart?" the other asked.

"Willow Oliver!" Willow smiled to them. They smiled back at her.

"Okay Willow, will you get Mommy to mail your portfolio to us and we'll contact you for an appointment with us soon!" One told her.

"Okay," Willow nodded and walked slowly off stage.

* * *

"You did so good!" I told Willow as we walked back to the car.

"It fun!" Willow giggled.

"Willow?" I asked her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Your going to make it as a model, I'll make sure of it!" I told her picking her up in my arms.

"I love you Mommy!" she smiled.

"I love you too, Willow!" I said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Hello!" Beck said opening the door. "How's my two favourite girls in the whole wide world?" Beck gave us both a huge hug.

"I be model, Daddy!" Willow smiled. Beck picked her up.

"That's great honey, just once your still my baby!" he told her.

"I not a baby!" Willow giggled.

"You're my baby!" Beck said.

"I big girl!" Willow insisted.

"Okay big girl, we have a surprise for you and your Mommy!"Beck told us. He brought us into the living room, where Kaiden and Lucas were fighting over a DVD box. I shook my head and laughed at them, they were always fighting over something!

Beck sorted them out and they both sat up and smiled at us.

"Luke!" Beck called. "Luke come here!" he said. Lucas started crawling up to us. "No Lucas!" Beck told him. He walked over to him and stood him up. Beck encouraged him some more and he slowly but surly walked his way over to us.

"My baby's walking!" I said to Beck. Then it hit me. "I missed his first steps," I sighed. I picked Lucas up and sat him on my lap.

"Why didn't you wait until Momma got home to start walking?" I asked him. He just giggled and started to walked again. I went over to Kaiden.

"Okay Mister, you mustn't walk unless Mommy is home, okay?" I asked him. He giggled too.

I can't believe I missed his first steps. At least Willow enjoyed her day! I can't believe she might actually make it, and thankfully, Beck was able to get a video of Luke's first steps!

The video starts off with Kaiden looking in the mirror, touching it and looking at the baby that was staring back at him, he giggled, said "Wow-wow-wow!" and then Beck put the camera on Lucas who was crawling and suddenly stood up. Beck encouraged him to come over and he took a step but fell back down. This went on for a while, but he eventually made his was over to Beck, who put the camera on the table.

"My little man is walking!" Beck said lifting him up and spinning around. Lucas giggled and so did Kaiden looking up at him. Beck put Lucas back down next to his brother. They both looked very cute, but then Luke started to grab Kaiden's pacifier off him so Beck and to turn off the camera and get another one for him. Some things never change!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review please? **


	24. I hate hiking!

**Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is about Valentine's Day! Thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed. **

* * *

**Chapter 24:I hate hiking!:February**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

I awoke to a very sweet sound nothing. I stretched out my arms and looked at the clock. It was 7:45. There was no screaming, crying, jumping, loud bangs or even giggling. The house was totally silent. I looked over to see was Beck awake, but his space was empty. I sighed getting up to see what was going on.

I checked in Kaiden and Lucas' room. It was empty. I checked Willow room. Empty as well. All the rooms upstairs were. The baby gates we had to install since our 8 month old was always walking were wide open. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. It was empty too, but the TV was on mute but Diego was still swinging from vines. I looked in the kitchen which was also silent except from the soft hum of the dishwasher. I checked the playroom and then realized that you would be able to hear a pin drop anywhere in the whole house.

The entire building was totally tranquil and almost completely noiseless. Where were Beck and the kids? The serenity wasn't one bit normal. I wondered why on earth I was standing here alone at 10 to eight on a bright Sunday morning.

I sighed, took out my phone and text Beck. I made myself a cup of coffee as I waited for the reply. A few minutes later I heard the door open. "Cat?"

"Beck!" I ran to him. "Where were you? I was so worried!" I hugged him tightly not wanting to ever let him go.

"I'm so sorry babygirl, I'd thought you'd stay asleep!" Beck kissed the top of my forehead gently.

"Where are the kids?" I asked confused. "Why were you out?

"They are at Jade's, her and Tori are taking them to McDonalds for Landon's birthday party," Beck told me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about his birthday!" I giggled and then paused. "Are you sure they'll be able to look after the three of them?"

"No chance! They'll drive them mad!" Beck chuckled.

"Then why are we standing here! Shouldn't we go with them?" I asked.

"Cat what date is it?" Beck asked me.

"14th of February 2016." I was confused.

"And what day is that?" Beck continued.

"Landon's 2nd birthday?" It seemed more like a question. Beck looked at me like I was missing something obvious. Then it hit me. "Valentine's Day!"

* * *

Valentines Day was one of my favourite holidays ever. Beck always did something cute. He thought of so many creative romantic thing to do.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we hopped into the car.

"It's a surprise!" he smiled.

"Can't you tell me?" I asked.

"Nope!" he replied.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because that would be telling!" he smirked. I couldn't help but smile back.

I turned on the radio and turned my head to face the window. There was very little cars around. Some of the lanes were almost empty. We seemed to drive for hours on end but the clock read minutes. All those minutes added up though, we were driving for almost two hours. We eventually came to a small beach, on that I was not familiar with.

I smiled as Beck stopped the car, went out, opened my door and helped me down.

"The beach?" I asked.

"Sort of!" He replied grabbing my hand and started running. I ran with him and we jumped over the car park wall and into the soft sand. We kept on running along the sand and straight into the sea. We started splashing each other and we tried to jump over the waves. We probably looked like two little kids but we didn't care. There wasn't anyone to see us anyway.

We splashed each other until we were crippled with laughter-and soaked to the skin!

"So what are we here for?" I asked Beck once we had gotten out of the water.

"Hiking!" he smiled. I looked around and suddenly noticed the high cliffs that surrounded the beach. My eyes widened. They were huge and looked super hard to climb. I looked down. I was wearing denim high waisted shorts, a pink Lipsy hoodie and red Converse. Not your ideal hiking attire. And I happened to be sopping wet, my red velvet hair sticking to me.

"Don't worry! There's a trail and we'll dry off first!" Beck told me. We walked back to the wall and sat up on it enjoying the mid morning sun. We talked and after a while, we were mostly dry.

"Are you ready to start hiking?" Beck asked me, jumping down off the wall.

"Nope!" I replied but jumped down after him.

* * *

"I hate hiking!" I told Beck. He chuckled and continued to drag me along the rocky ground. It was easier now that we were at the top. The cliffs were very steep. There was rocks everywhere and there was still dew on the grass so it was almost impossible to slip. When I did, I hurt a lot. When ever I looked down I felt dizzy and thought I was going to fall over. My legs were cold, my back ached and my feet were killing me. Still, for a reason I would never figure out, I was enjoying it.

"Let's take a break!" Beck said sitting down on a grassy patch not too close to the edge. I sat down next to him.

"Isn't the view lovely?" I asked smiling. The ocean spread for miles and miles way further than the eye could see. There was beautiful cliffs all around. The sun shone brightly and there was a gentle breeze. Everything seemed really calm not at all like what I was used to. It seemed like the most tranquil place in the entire world.

"It is," Beck agreed. "I like it here."

"Me too. It seems so solitary but it's just a minute away from the busy freeway!" I smiled.

"We should come here more often!" Beck suggested.

"What and leave the kids with Tori and Jade? I wonder how they were getting on now!" I giggled.

"They could come too!" Beck said jokingly.

"Imagine them hiking!" I giggled. "It wouldn't be peaceful then," I added.

"At all!" Beck added.

"We could come here when the boys start preschool?" I suggested.

"That's still ages away. Don't worry babygirl, I'll find a way!" Beck promised.

"Okay," I smiled and nestled closer to him, laying my head on his chest.

"I love you, Cat," Beck whispered.

"I love you more, Beck," I told him.

"I doubt that."

* * *

For the second time in 24 hours, I woke up to almost complete silence. I looked around and realized where I was. Beck and I must of fallen asleep. I looked over at him and smiled. He was still peacefully sleeping. I slowly got up and walked to the edge of the cliff.

I loved the sound of the waves hitting the high cliff. I looked down at them, but it made me a little scared. If I took a small tiny step forward I would fall straight down into the ocean, never to be seen again. I shuddered, but didn't step back. I looked out at the magnificent view, breathing in the sea air.

"Cat!" Beck said sleepily. "Cat step back! You'll fall in!" He warned me.

"Don't worry! I wont!" I assured him, but stepped back anyway so I wouldn't worry him.

"Should we go now?" Beck asked. "I'm starving!"

"Me too. Let's go!" I said grabbing Beck's hand. We started at a slow steady pace. It was easier now that we were rested and that we were going downhill.

When we reached the end Beck piggybacked me to the car. There was a small amount of people here and they all looked at us. I supposed we must of looked weird. Two people in their early 20s coming down from a cliff, one wearing shorts and a hoodie the other wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, a bright red haired one on the good looking guys back. I liked that we did something different for Valentine's Day. Cliff hiking instead of a typical walk in the park.

* * *

Beck and I got take away pizza on the way home. And ate in in the car. Not every couples idea of a romantic dinner - that's exactly why I loved it.

Beck mumbled something through a mouthful of cheesy pizza.

"I can't understand you! Don't talk with your mouthful!" I giggled. He did it again, just to annoy me. "Beck!" I giggled again.

"I was saying that we should do this more often!" He chuckled.

"Do what? Go cliff hiking and then get a pizza?" I asked.

"No! Go on a date, leave the kids with Jade and Tori, say we'll be an hour or so, then come back 12 hours later!" Beck chuckled. I laughed too. Willow, Kaiden and Lucas had been with Tori and Jade since 7 am. It was 5 pm now and it would take us at lease another 2 hours to get back!

"Today was really fun!" I told Beck.

"I enjoyed it too babygirl!" he said. He kissed sweetly and then took a huge bit of the pizza in my hand.

"Beck!" I giggled and then took a bit out of his. He chuckled too. We were a weird couple, very weird sometimes, but we were absolutely, undoubtedly, made for each other. That was one thing I was sure of.

* * *

"Hey!" I said as Jade opened the door. I gave her a hug and stepped in. "We brought pizza, it's gone a bit cold though!" I giggled.

"He's over there," Jade said to me. Beck and I stepped into their small living room. Willow and Landon were watching Rolie Polie Olie on the TV. Kaiden and Lucas were sitting up in their stroller eating baby appropriate crisps.

"Mommy!" Willow said once she saw us. She ran over to us, hugged me and jumped into Beck's arms.

"I miss you!" she giggled.

"We missed you too baby!" I tell her. Tori is letting Lucas out of the stroller and he slowly toddles over to me. I picked him up.

"Did you have a good day Luke?" I asked him. He giggled.

"Your kids are crazy!" Tori informs me. Like I didn't already know that! "Kaiden likes me though!" she said putting Kaiden on her lap. He is half falling asleep and cuddles into her.

"Hey!" I giggled. "Give me my baby!" I told her. She sighed and handed Kaiden over to me. I sat him on my lap next to Lucas.

"I missed my babies!" I told them. Tori smiles at me.

"The minute André and I are finished college, we are having a kid, a boy and he's going to be well behaved!" she smiled.

"Good luck with that!"

* * *

**I know that this is kind of random...but does anyone remember the playhouse disney program out of the box? I used to love that!**

It's been a whole year since I published my first story one this site! I think my writing has changed a lot since then!  



	25. I be cute!

**Thanks for reviewing! Almost at 100 reviews! Did anyone get a Valentine's card and not know who it's from? I did...:-/ This chapter is a bit boring, but the next one is better!  
**

**Chapter 25:****I be cute!**:March 2016  


**Cat's POV**

* * *

"Are you sure you can't get tomorrow off?" I asked sleepily.

**"**I've already asked and there's no chance," he told me. "Sorry babe," he kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I sighed. "Goodbye," I told him.

"Bye love, have a nice day!" he smiled and closed the door. A few second later, Willow came into my room.

"Good morning my baby!" I said to her, helping her get up onto the bed.

"Daddy wake me," she yawned snuggling into me.

"Go back to sleep, Boo. We don't have to get up for a while yet," I told her.

"Okay," she whispered. I rubbed her hair gently.

"We have to take Kaiden and Lucas with us tomorrow, Daddy must go to work," I told her.

"Noo! Just me and you!" she whined. We sent Willow's portfolio to Wilhelmina. A few weeks later, we got a phone call saying they would like to interview Willow. It was tomorrow, so Willow and I were looking forward for our day out.

"I'm sorry baby. It'll be fun anyway, we'll go for ice cream afterwards if you want," I smiled to her.

"I like that!" she giggled.

* * *

Later on that day, I collected Willow and Lottie from preschool. They both loved their nine hours a week there. They had a nice group of friends and they had already been on several play dates with them. Willow and Lottie were best friends. They saw each other a lot.

They looked really cute as they walked over to me, holding hands. Willow who was wearing turquoise jeans and a grey top with a butterfly had her hair in two pigtails, as she often did. Lottie had her blond hair in two braids and was wearing pink jeans and a white flowery top. They both had their Mickey Mouse backpacks on their backs, and were wearing their uggs, which they loved.

"Hi girls!" I said giving both of them a hug. "Did you have a good day?" I asked them as we walked to the car.

"Yes!" Lottie giggled.

"We had story time and played puzzles and we played firemen and soccer!" Willow smiled.

"Wow! Did you do anymore writing?" I asked them. They were learning how to write there names.

"I write Willow!" Willow said proudly.

"Good girl!" I told her while strapping her into her car seat. "Can you write you name Lottie?" I asked her while lifting her up, to strap her into the other side. She nodded.

"Mommy, we have cake later?" Willow asked me as I started the car.

"If you want, but not too much," I told her.

"I like cake!" Lottie giggled.

"Me too!" Willow said, and gave her a hi-5. I smiled at them.

"Girls, can you sing me the song you learned?" I asked them. They had recently learned a new song called Eency Weensy Caterpillar.

"Okay!" They giggled and sang their caterpillar song for me. I clapped afterwards.

"You're brilliant!" I told them. The smiled.

When we arrived at Colette's house, I lifted them out of the car, and took them inside. There was a few costumers at the bakery. Mostly the people we get almost every day. There was lots of them, that came in with toddlers in the morning and just had a cake and coffee. Jade, who doesn't have any classes until 2 pm on Thursdays and Fridays, was there with Landon. He was sitting up at a table, eating a cookie and colouring in a picture. Jade was sipping coffee and talking to him and keeping an eye on Kaiden and Lucas, who were having a nap in their stroller.

Willow and Lottie ran up to them and sat down. I went into the kitchen. Business has been great. We get no more than around 30 customers a day, but with all the free cupcakes we give away in the streets or shops to anyone who looks down, and vouchers we give out, that doesn't add up to much. We do get quite a lot of orders for special cupcakes or cookies. And we get orders for big cakes too. That's where we make most of our money.

"Hi!" I smiled to Collette.

"Hello," she said, concentrating on icing a cupcake. "How are they?" she asked.

"Good, they want cake," I giggled. She smiled and I started to ice some cupcakes. I put their names on them and brought them out.

"Who wants cake!" I asked. Willow, Lottie and Landon's head looked up. I gave them each a cupcake, that had their name on it. I sat down next to them.

"Are you doing your homework?" I asked them. Willow and Lottie nodded. They already got homework. It was simple, coping letters or numbers and colouring, and they didn't have to do it, but Willow and Lottie always did.

"Yup!" Willow giggled taking a bite out of her cupcake. Lottie copied, her face getting covered in icing as she did.

"Me have homework too!" Landon giggled holding up his picture.

"Wow!" Willow giggled. "What is it?!" she asked.

"Lion," Landon smiled taking a sip of his juice.

"Cool!" Lottie giggled.

"It very great!" Willow laughed.

* * *

"I tired!" Willow whined as I pulled a purple Gap hoodie over her pjs. She fell asleep at 3 pm yesterday. Then at around 8pm she decided she was going to drink a lot of Mommy's coffee. There was no way that I could get her to sleep. She would not give it. She eventually crashed at about 3 am. Now, she wouldn't get up!

"You can sleep in the car!" I told her. I lifted outside and strapped her in. I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a minute Boo!  
I went in side and into the living room. "Lucas! Come here!" I called. He stood up and walked over to me. I picked him up. "Good boy!" I told him. I strapped him into his car seat, next to Willow's. I rushed back inside again.

"Mama!" Kaiden whined from the floor. I picked him up. Lucas could walk for almost 2 months now, but he had hardly any speech. Kaiden on the other hand, was 10 months old and couldn't even crawl yet! However, he never stops babbling and says real words quite a lot too!

I strapped Kaiden in, closed locked the front door and started the car. I was driving to Janelle's house. She asked me to come over so we could pick out Willow's clothes. I agreed because I always love the clothes she picks out.

"Hey!" She said opening the door. "How's everybody?"

"Sleepy!" I replied. "Willow will need to sleep for a while, or else she'll throw tantrums all day long!" I told her.

"That's okay, we have ages, she can sleep on the couch if she likes!" Janelle smiled.

"Thanks!" I said and laid Willow down. She momentarily opened her eyes, but shut them again and curled up.

"Would you like some coffee?" Janelle asked. "And can I please dress the boys, I have the cutest outfit ever!" she asked eagerly.

"Sure! I love my boys to be dressed well. They're still in their pjs now!" I giggled. "And I would love some coffee!"

A little while later, Kaiden and Lucas were sitting up in their stroller, looking really cute. They were dressed in cream cable knit sweaters tipped in red and blue and new British khaki coloured herringbone cargo pants. They had navy canvas slip on sneakers on their tiny feet. They looked adorable. Janelle got the clothes that they were wearing from the Peter Rabbit brand in Gap. I shopped in Gap for my kids a lot, because they've got such cute clothes. When Janelle was picking clothes for my kids she bought them in the shops I liked, so my money was going to shops I like too!

I fed Kaiden and Lucas yogurt for their breakfast. I was very careful not to get it on there clothes.

I hoped that Willow wouldn't be cranky. It was very likely that she would, since she didn't get much sleep. If she was cranky she could throw a tantrum and if she threw a tantrum or was cranky at the interview, her chances of being a model would be gone.

I was delightfully surprised when I went into Janelle's living room to find Willow sitting upright and watching TV.

"Mommy! I hungry!" she whined.

"Come on, let's get food!" I told her. I took her had and let her into the kitchen.

"Good morning Willow!" Janelle smiled. She was watching Luke walk around the room and had Kaiden sat on her lap.

"Morning!" Willow said. "I hungry!"

"Well Mommy better hurry up and get you food!" She laughed. I took out Willow's lunch box and put a container of cornflakes on the table. Since Willow liked juice with them, I decided that I should give her fruit with them instead. She liked this just as much. I took out another container and sprinkled some blueberries and raspberries on her cereal.

"Can I borrow some milk please?" I asked Janelle.

"Sure you can, there's tons in the fridge!" she smiled. She put Kaiden and Lucas on a mat on the floor and they played together. She sat Willow on her lap.

"Where are we going today?" she asked Willow. Willow shrugged.

"You do know silly! You're going to be a model today!" Janelle told her. Willow smiled.

"But you must be a big girl and be on your best behavior!" she smiled.

"I be good!" Willow said spooning her breakfast into her mouth. She smiled at us. I hoped she would stick to what she said.

Just before we left, Janelle had dressed Willow in the cutest outfit ever, from the Rivera brand in Gap. She was wearing dark wash knit waist denim shorts. Tucked into them was an ivory blouse embroidered with little red flowers. She had opaque black tights and was wearing her uggs.

"Do I look pretty?" Willow asked walking in a straight line in front of us.

"Very pretty! Like a model!" I told her. "Let me take a picture and send it to Daddy!"

"Let me fix her hair first!" Janelle said. She fixed Willow's crease, but let her curly hair loose.

"Did you bring your credit card?" Janelle asked me, who decided that it would be the perfect time to do a huge shop for summer clothes.

"Yeah!" I said, checking just to make sure I did.

"What's your budget?" Janelle asked. She was holding Willow's hand and I was pushing Kaiden and Lucas' stroller.

"Beck said that the movie will make millions, and we're still financially good, so go mad!" I told her. She giggled.

"Yay! Thank you!" She hugged me.

We went to Gap first, my all time favourite shop. She grabbed a basket and we went over to the toddler boys section.

"Kaiden's colour is red, and Lucas' is blue. Is that okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Great!" She smiled.

She threw in a few different items into the basket, red hoodie for Kaiden, blue hoodie for Lucas, red khakis for Kaiden, blue khakis for Lucas, red striped top for Kaiden, blue striped top for Lucas. She kept the colour thing up for a while. She threw in two of some items too, lots of plaid shirts and patchwork shorts. She threw in a few caps too, she said that they would be really cute once they were both toddling. We bought lots of clothes from the Peter Rabbit section too. I thought that they had the most adorable clothes!

"Willow, would you like to pick out some of your clothes?" Janelle asked her. Willow nodded and walked over to her.  
Willow ended up with endless pairs of brightly cloured jeans. Red, purple, pink, blue, yellow, peach, white with light blue flowers, navy with pink flowers & lilac with a cherry blossom pattern. She had endless graphic t-shirts too. That's what I usually dressed her in. Bright jeans, graphic shirt and either uggs or Converse.

We also got Willow some hoodies, shorts, skirts, leggins and a few jumpsuits.

"Wow! We sure got a lot!" I giggled. Willow's apportionment wasn't until 4pm. It was 1 pm now. We still had a lot of time to pass. I wondered what we should do.

"We're not done shopping yet silly! We still have 3 more shops to go to!" Janelle smiled. My eyes widened as she dragged us into another shop.

Carter's was another one of my favourite kids clothing stores. They had really nice clothes, and the prices weren't bad either. Janelle grabbed tons of clothes. We went into the changing rooms, and made "outfits" with them. We ended up with loads for all of them.

Kaiden and Lucas had tons of summer outfits now. They mostly consisted of stripy or graphic tops, navy, camo or khaki short, canvas shoes and caps. We bought a lot of tracksuits for them too.

Most of the clothes we bought Willow in Carter's were fruit themed. There was cherry print leggins and smiley watermelon tops. It was bright and fun, at they suited Willow a lot. Just like the twins, we got her some tracksuits too.

We had to drop the bags in the car, because there was no way that we could carry all of them! We hurried back and went into another shop.  
It was Next. **(Do they have that shop in the US? Well just pretend they do if they don't)**. I loved this shop and there kids clothes were really cute. The clothes that we bought Willow were from a bright a bold section. She now had several outfits that were made up of bright patterns and colours.

Kaiden and Lucas got some cute clothes there too. They got cardigans, t shirts and dungarees mostly. They were all super cute!

The last shop we went to was Children's Place. Kaiden and Lucas got five really cute outfits! We mixed and matched with some of the colours. They were still a bit big for them, but they would be perfect during the summer. Willow got 5 too. They were cute too. Some were from the toddler section but some were from the older kids section. She also got a really cute leather jacket!

We made another trip to the car with all the stuff we had bought. We wouldn't be doing another shopping trip for a long while. We spent over $3000! That's way too much to spend on little kids clothes! Oh well. We had enough money. Another huge shopping trip definitely wasn't on my to do list until at least September. Hopefully, their clothes would fit them next year too!

"I'm hungry!" Willow told me as we put the bags in the car.

"We'll get food in a minute, Boo," I told her.

"Can we go to Subway?" Janelle asked.

"Sure," I replied, shutting the boot of the car. We walked to subway and ate our sandwiches. Willow got the kids meal, a sandwich, juice and apple slices. She ate happily with the rest of us.  
"Willow?" I asked. "Do you promised to be extra good, and do what the ladies say today?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Be as cute as you can, love!" Janelle smiled to her.  
"I be cute!" Willow smiled posing with her hands under her cheeks and smiled at us. I just hoped she would be like that later.

* * *

Janelle, Willow, the twins and I stepped into a small room.

"Hello, Willow, how are you today?" A smiley woman asked her.

"I good!" she giggled. The woman bent down and picked her up.

"So you want to be a model?" she asked her. Willow nodded eagerly. "Okay then, I must interview you in that room on your own, Mommy must stay here, is that okay?" she asked her.

"That okay!" Willow smiled. The lady put her down and held her hand.

"We won't be too long," she told Janelle and I. "You can look through the window!" she told us pointing to the large window on the wall of the room. We went up to the window and looked in.

Her and another woman asked Willow loads of questions. She replied happily, making eye contact with both of them. I couldn't here what they were saying, but some of her answers made them laugh.

Then they told Willow to walk around the room and copy them doing poses. She did so very well, with a smile on her face the whole time. Then the told her to act out different emotions and she did that too. She even did some of her hip hop routine.

Thankfully, they let them style her hair into a bun and take lots of photos of her. She happily posed and did anything they wanted her to do. If only she was like that with me!

She held onto the ladies hand as they walked out and back to us.

"She did really good. She does whatever we says, is well behaved, very happy, makes excellent eye contact, lets us style her and she definitely looks like a model too. We'd love to sign her!"  
Willow was officially a model. Well, she had to attend classes on Saturday mornings for a few weeks, but she could get a job anytime now!

* * *

"You did so great Willow, I'm so proud of you!" I told her as we walked down the road.

"You were fantastic!" Janelle giggled.

"Thank you! I model now!" Willow smiled.

"You are. You're the best model ever!" I said picking her up and letting Janelle push the stroller.

"Mommy?" she asked. "Can I have ice cream now?"

"Of course you can Boo. You can have as much ice cream as you like, with loads of toppings!" I told her.

"Yay!" she giggled. "I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too, Boo!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! What do you think of Willow being a model?  
**

**PS. In previous chapters, when I was describing Willow or any other of the kids clothes, I found them on either the website for Gap or Next, because their kids clothes are so darn cute! **


	26. Moo!

**This chapter is a bit random hence the title. I would have updated earlier, but I've been off school sick all week :(. I only feel up to writing since this morning. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Moo!: April 2016**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

I could not believe that my baby boys had turned 1. It couldn't have been a whole year already.

"Willow, do you want to say "happy birthday" to your brothers?" I asked her. Almost every morning, when Beck wakes up, Willow and the twins are awake too. He gives Willow a drink and she happily plays with her toys for a while. Then he gives the boys a bottle and puts them back to bed. This works really well and it means that I can sleep for longer.

"Yeah!" she replied putting down her Lego and getting up off of the floor. She grabbed my hand and we went into Kaiden and Lucas' room.

"Happy Birthday!" Willow exclaimed when we entered the room. Kaiden and Lucas were standing up in their crib looking at us. I took out my phone and began filming them.

"Happy Birthday my big boys!" I giggled. They giggled too and Kaiden fell back dragging Lucas down with him. Kaiden giggled and rolled off Lucas. Lucas laughed back and him and rolled onto of Kaiden. The two of them rolled around the crib, pushed each other and giggled while Willow and I watched them while laughing.

"They crazy!" Willow giggled.

"Yes they are!" I agreed. Suddenly Lucas stood up and walked over to the edge of the crib.

"Ah!" he said stretching out his arms to me. I picked him up.

"Does Luke want his birthday breakfast?" I asked him.

"Ah!" I took that as a yes. I put him down at the stairs and went back into their room.

"Are Willow and Kaiden going to come too?" I asked them. Willow nodded and went to Lucas.

"Mama!" Kaiden whined from the cot. He was sitting down and pouting.

"Don't worry Kaiden, Mama hasn't forgot about you!" I said picking him up and placing him on my hip. He couldn't walk or crawl yet but he could stand up when he was holding on to something.

I opened the baby gate and grabbed one of Lucas' hand. "Hold Luke's other hand!" I told Willow. We went into the kitchen and I put Kaiden and Lucas in there baby chairs.

"What do we want for breakfast?" I asked them.

"I have eggs?" Willow asked.

"Sure you can! Kaiden and Lucas can try some too!" I smiled at them. I gave Kaiden and Lucas their bottles of breast milk and Willow a glass of orange juice. I gave them some tinned peaches too.

"Who coming today?" Willow asked putting a peach into her mouth.

"Well we are coming, Jade and Landon are coming, Lottie, Aimee and Colette are coming and Tori is coming!" I told her. Her face dropped when she heard Tori's name. They got on a bit better now, but still weren't what you could call "friends".

"Is Daddy coming?" Willow asked sounding hopeful.

"Maybe, I don't know yet Boo, if he can get time off work," I told her.

"I miss Daddy," she frowned.

"I do too baby," I told her and pulled her onto my lap. "Well have a lot of fun today, even if Daddy can't come!" I told her. She smiled. We were going to a petting farm for the twins 1st birthday. They would have fun there, and it would be a nice day out.

"Can we get a new pet?" Willow asked me. Unfortunately, Willow found out how to open Salt and Pepper's run and couldn't quite manage to close it. So Salt and Pepper ran away and we couldn't find them. Willow blamed it on Kaiden (who can't even crawl yet let alone open a puppies run!) and cried saying she wanted them back. So we promised that they could get a new pet. Any one they like.

"Maybe not today, Boo," I told her. "But what type of pet would you like?" I asked her.

"Tiger!" she exclaimed.

"You can't have a tiger, silly!" I said and tickled her. She squealed with laughter.

"But I want a tiger!" she pouted.

"Maybe we can get you a toy tiger?" I suggested.

"Okay!" she giggled. "Can it be big like real tiger?" she asked.

"I'll see if I can get one!" I told her. I got my iPad and went onto Amazon.

"It might cost a lot but just for a treat since it's the boys birthday!" I told her.

"Okay!" she giggled. "Kaiden and Lucas get tiger too?" she asked.

"They could get small tigers!" I suggested.

"Yeah! Baby tigers!" she giggled.

"Okay then!" I told her.

"Not scary tiger!" she warned me.

"No scary tigers!" I assured her. "How's this guy?" I passed her my iPad.

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed. "That tiger huge!"  
"He is!" I said adding him to the cart.

"Kaiden! Lucas! Do you like this tiger?" I asked my twin boys who then stopped there conversation in their twin language that only they could understand and looked over at me. They smiled at me. Willow and I giggled at them. There mouths were covered in peaches and they looked adorable smiling with only two tiny teeth.

"Would you like this tiger?" I asked them while showing them the iPad.

"Wow!" Kaiden smiled. Lucas clapped there hands. I smiled and ordered two of them.

"Thanks Mommy!" Willow smiled.

"Your welcome Boo!" I told her. I gave her a plate of scrambled eggs on toast and she happily ate them. I fed Kaiden and Lucas theirs. They enjoyed them a lot and got messier at every spoonful!

"I think it's time for a bath!" I told them. I picked Lucas up and put him down on his feet and put Kaiden on her hip.

"I have bath too?" Willow asked.

"Yep, your face is messy too! Do you want to share with the boys or have one on your own?" I asked her.

"Share!" she said following me up the stairs. I pulled Kaiden and Lucas' pjs off and put them in the bath. Willow stripped down and climbed in after them. 45 minutes later, they were sitting on my bed watching TV wrapped in towels. They all looked really cute.

I dressed them. The boys were wearing their first birthday outfits that Janelle had picked out. It was a white and grey plaid shirt and long black pants. Over it was an open black and red stripy sweater and artificial navy converse.

Willow is wearing peach jeans, a black blouse covered in red and pink hearts and her black converse.

I put them in the car and them drove to The Farm, which was the actual name of the farm!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Boys!" Tori squealed giving Kaiden and Lucas a huge hug. They both giggled. Thankfully, my little boys liked ALL my friends, not like their big sister.

"Tata!" Kaiden giggled. Kaiden liked Tori a lot. Lucas, like Willow, seemed to prefer Jade.

"Where we go first?" Willow asked. She was standing next to Landon and Lottie, looking as cute as ever.

"How about we go on a tractor ride?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" the three of them giggled. Landon ran over to his Mommy, and whined to be picked up. I picked up Luke, and Tori carried Kaiden on her hip. Colette did the same with Aimee. We had left all strollers in the car, for now. We probably would of needed them later.

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed when she saw the tractor and trailer. Her and Lottie, who were holding hands and walking a few steps ahead of us, walked over to it.

"Cool!" Lottie clapped her hands at it. Jade put Landon down and he too ran over to it.

"Would you kiddies like a ride?" asked a man wearing an overall who was standing next to the tractor.

"Yes please!" They giggled. He smiled at them and lifted them up on the hay filled trailer.

"I supposed all of you are coming too?" he asked the rest of us. We nodded, he pulled down a ramp, and we walked onto the trailer. There was blocks of hay all around the edge, so we could sit down. I sat with Luke on my lap, sitting in between Tori with Kaiden, and Willow, who was kneeling up looking out over the edge.

"Willow, if you stay like that you'll fall!" I told her.

"I won't!" she replied.

"Yes you will!" I told her. "Please sit down!"

"Okay Mommy!" she said and sat down. I let out a sigh of relief. Usually, if she didn't get her own way, she threw a tantrum.

The tractor started and we were pulled slowly around the farm. All of us, especially the kids, left out "wows" "oohs" and "ahhs" at the animals around the farm. It was lovley to breathe in the country air and look at the fields spread out for miles.

"What do cows say?" Jade asked Landon, as we saw some cows grazing in the field.

"Moo!" he replied. Just after he did, a cow lowed also.

"Moo!" Willow copied him. "Moo! Moo! Moo!"

"Moo!" Lottie giggled.

"Can you say Moo?" Tori asked Kaiden. "Mooo!" she encouraged him.

"Moo!" he repeated.

"Moo!" Lucas copied his big-but-by-not-much-brother.

"Moo!" Aimee joined in the lowing. Soon, there was 6 kids "mooing" all it once. Repeatedly. Without stopping. For what seemed liked ages. They would not stop. It got quite annoying after a while.

"Thanks a lot Tori!" Jade raised her eyebrows at her.

"You're the one that started it!" Tori exclaimed.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Tori stepped in and out of mud, and possibly poop, to get over to a little goat.

"Look at the goat Kaiden, isn't he cute!" she asked Kaiden. She took his little hand and petted the goat with it. "Nice goat!" she didn't seem so sure.

"So why did you decided to wear open-toed shoes?" Jade asked her. Everyone, besides Tori, was wearing wearing wellington boots.

"I forgot!" Tori exclaimed. Colette, Jade and I laughed. For once, it wasn't me to forget the obvious thing.

"I like goats!" Willow giggled. Just as she said so, a goat started eating her hair. Willow screamed. Colette, who was standing by her, lifted her up out of the way.

"I don't like goats!" Willow mumbled. Everyone laughed.

"I think goat like your hair!" Colette told her. Willow giggled.

"I'm with Willow on this one, these goats are weird!" Jade muttered pushing a goat, who kept sniffing her out of the way.

"I think their cute!" I giggled rubbing a goat. Lucas copied and rubbed the goat gently.

"They're really cute!" Tori said smiling at the goat. She too rubbed him. He made an appreciative "maah" noise. Tori, startled, jumped back, let go of Kaiden and landed on her butt. Kaiden, who was standing up and holding onto the goat. Giggled. His twin brother copied. The rest of the kids too. Everyone, besides Tori, was doubled over with laughter.

"It's not funny!" Tori snarled as we walked over to a picnic area.

"It was so funny!" I laughed.

"Absoutly hilarious!" Tori said, her voice full of sarcasm.

We sat down and ate our picnic. We had tuna and sweetcorn sandwiches (Willow's favourite!), potato salad, cold fried chicken & cupcakes.

Suddenly, I felt two hands clasp over my eyes. "Guess who?" a sweet, familiar voice whispered into my ear.

"Umm...J.F. Kennedy?" I asked in a mock bewildered voice.

"No! It's me!" Beck took his hands away from my eyes and kissed me on the lips.

"You made it!" I giggled throwing my arms around me.

"Daddy!" Willow ran over to him and he lifted her up and swung her around.

"Hey Boo!" Beck kissed her head. "Havin' good day?" he asked. She smiled, nodded and Beck put her down on the ground.

"How's my birthday boys?" he asked. Lifted Lucas up and swung him around so he giggled madly. He did the same with Kaiden and then kissed both of their foreheads.

"So do we still have animals to see?" Beck asked sitting down next to me and slinging his arm around my neck.

"Yup we still have to see some of the small animals and the ponies and then we're going to have cake!" I told him.

"What type of cake?" Beck asked. "Is it chocolate?"

"Yes, the boys love chocolate!" I giggled.

"They do, a lot!" Beck chuckled. On several occasions we have had to give the boys baths a second time, because they were covered in chocolate!

"I must show you a video of them!" I told Beck. I took out my phone.

"They were crazy!" Willow exclaimed as I handed the phone over to Beck. I showed him, and everyone else who had surrounded us, the video of them this morning.

"My little men are going to be wrestlers!" Beck chuckled.

"They look so cute! I love the way they share the crib!" Tori smiled.

"Well I put them to sleep in second ones, but Beck moves them in the morning!" I explained.

"No I don't," Beck said. He sounded confused.

"Yes you do," I said slowly nodding my head. Was he okay?  
"No, I don't, there always in Kaiden's crib when I check on them," Beck told us.

"Yeah, Lucas flies in there over night!" I said rolling my eyes.

"No seriously, they are always there!" He didn't look like he was joking, but he obviously was.

"Sure they are, Beck!" I said and left it where it was. I didn't want to start a fight. Thankfully, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You should put that on YouTube, they are so cute!" Tori smiled.

"Kaiden! Lucas!" Their heads turned towards me. "Would you like to be on YouTube!"

"Ah!" Lucas replied. Kaiden clapped his hands. They hadn't a clue what I was talking about, but I was taking that as a yes. I uploaded it on to YouTube.

"Did you see how much view her cover got?" Beck asked them. Last week, I uploaded a cover of me singing Grenade by Bruno Mars. Beck made me. I'm glad he did though. People liked it.

"No! How much?" Tori asked.

"Over a million!" Beck told them.

"What? Really?" Jade asked. I nodded.

"That's great, Cat!" Colette smiled.

"Yeah, it's brilliant!" Tori said.

"It is!" I giggled. "Should we go now?"

I put Kaiden and Lucas in their stroller. They looked sleepy and they should have a nap before cake.

We walked over to an old house/barn/shed-thing where they kept the small animals that you were allowed to pet. There was puppies, kittens, rabbits, mice, chicks, ducklings, guinea pigs and hamsters.  
"Can I hold something?" Lottie asked in amazement.

"Of course you can, pet! What would you like to hold?" a lady that was working here asked.

"Ducky!" she replied. The lady gave her a little duckling and Lottie handled it with care.

"Me too?" Landon asked.

"Sure, which would you like?" she asked him.

"Fluffy guy!" Landon giggled pointing to the guinea pig. The lady gave it to him.

"What would you like sweetie?" she asked Willow, who was watching the animals with intense concentration.

"Can I pet a rabbit, please?" she asked sweetly. They lady smiled and picked on up.

"Here you go love!" she said to her. The kids had fun petting the animals and asking about them.

"Daddy, can I have a rabbit?" Willow asked him.

"If you want, I'll get you a rabbit for your birthday!" Beck told her.

"Promise?" she asked uncertainly.

"I promise, Boo!" He told her.

* * *

Later on that day, we were all back and our house. Kaiden and Lucas were sitting up in their highchairs, their face covered in chocolate cake, and they each had a handful of cake in each of their clenched fists.

They had never had cake before. Everyone else enjoyed it a lot, but when they finally left, they boys were still eating!

"Do you like cake?" I asked them. They clapped their dirty hands.

"They need bath again!" Willow giggled.

"Yes, they do!" I smiled at them.

"They definitely take after their big sister! Messy, crazy, funny, wild, lovable, cute and they love cake!" Beck said tickling both of them.

"Just wait until they are three!" I giggled.

"They'll be a handful then," Beck agreed. "I need to go do something, I'll be back soon, don't send anyone to bed yet," Beck told us.

"Bye daddy!" Willow waved at him.

"Bye Boo!" he kissed her forehead. "Bye boys!" he did the same to both of them. "Bye my babygirl!"he gave me a quick kiss, waved and went out the door. I wondered what they were doing.

"Okay, who want to have a bath but they stay up late and have some less messy food?" I asked them.

"Meee!" Willow giggled already running up the stairs. I picked up Kaiden and held Lucas' hand and brought them upstairs. I put the three of them into the bath.

"Willow, watch your brothers, I'll be back in a sec!" I told them. I went into Willow's room and got her pjs. Then I went into the boys' room and got their pjs. I brought them into the bathroom. I looked at the bath. There was way more bubble there than when I left. I assumed Willow was at fault. I looked at the three of them. They all had huge smiles on their faces. They were looking at me. Something was up.

All of a sudden, I felt a splash of water coming at me. In the blink of an eye, I was drenched. Willow, Kaiden and Lucas, could not stop laughing.

* * *

Kaiden and Lucas sat up on the couch in footie dinosaur pajamas. Willow, wearing purple elephant pajamas, and I, wearing a hoodie and shorts, were helping them open a few of their birthday presents. They got some cute outfits, toys, photo frames, books and movies. I fed them all grapes and chocolate buttons.

Beck eventually came home at way past all of their bed time. They were all starting to fall asleep.

"Hey!" he whispered. "I have presents, but you must promise to close your eyes!" he told us. The four of us were confused. "Eyes closed!" Beck demanded. "All of you!"

Willow closed her eyes and I put her hand over Luke's eyes. I closed mine and put my hand over Kaiden's. I heard rustling and something being placed on my lap. It was warm and fluffy. I thought that it could be a stuffed animal, but I wasn't sure. Beck positioned my hands so I was holding the fluffy thing with both eyes up close to my face. I heard him do the same with Willow, Lucas and Kaiden.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Beck told us. I heard "wows" "awws" squeals and giggles. I just stared in amazement at what was in front of me.

It was a kitten. A very young one definatley. He/she was tiny. It was ginger but had white specks all over. It had blue eyes, unusual for a cat. His little paws dangled in the air. It was the most adorable kitten I had ever seen.

"Mew!" It looked into my eyes. It looked so worried. I held it close to me.

"Do you like her?" Beck asked me.

"I love her," I whispered. "How old is she?"

"Just 8 weeks," he replied. "I got the rest on the farm, but her at a rescue center, she was abandoned," he told me. What did he mean by the rest. I looked around the room. I was so in love with my little kitten, I didn't know everyone else had gotten a pet too! Willow had a grey rabbit with floppy ears on her lap. She was rubbing him gently. Lucas had a white hamster. He was holding him in his hand and giggling at him. Kaiden had a brown one on his lap. He was fascinated with him and poking him gently.

"You got me a rabbit!" Willow put her little rabbit down and jumped into Beck's arms. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too, Boo! I'm glad you like your rabbit!" he kissed her head. "What are you gonna call him?"

"I dunno!" Willow shrugged. Beck smiled and put her down.

"How does my little men like their hamsters?" Beck asked them. They didn't reply but they seemed delighted with them.

* * *

"Beck?" I asked.

"Mh-hm?" he replied sleepily.

"You're the best husband ever," I told him.

"You're the best wife ever," he smiled.

"No I'm not, you're way better with the kids!" I frowned.

"They just love me because I buy them animals!" Beck boasted.

"I bought them tigers today, and pigs, cows and sheep at the farm!" I giggled.

"They love you too!" Beck assured me.

"When they're not attacking me with water!" I exclaimed.

"They attacked you with water because they love you!" he told me.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"I know so," he replied.

"I love you, Beck," I told him.

"I love you more!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks soo much to everyone who ever reviewed! I love you all and really appreciate it! I can't believe I'm past 100! I was aiming to finish this story before Christmas! That went well...I've still got a good amount of chapter left!**

**If you want you can suggest names for the pets, but I have a few ideas.**


	27. You Liar Daddy!

**The last chapter was meant to be dedicated to shipperofmany, but I forgot to, so this chapter is dedicated to shipperofmany. Thanks for being the 100th reviewer!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27:You liar Daddy:May 2013**

**Cat's POV**

"I'm just taking the kids for a walk," Beck told me. "I'll be back in an hour love," he kissed my cheek and left. Life was so much easier now that Beck was finished filming the movie. And he was finished college until mid September! We got a lot more time to ourselves and Beck got to spend way more time with the kids.

I walked along the hallway and into one of the spare room that was now the pet room. All our pets lived inside now. It smelt a lot. There was a big hamster cage on a desk in the middle of the room. The brown hamster, Kaiden's one, was called Fizz. He was currently sleeping in the food bowl. Pop, Luke's hamster was on the wheel. I smiled at the white blob going around and around.

Willow loved her grey rabbit. She won't let the boys at him (well, actually I wouldn't blame her since they really annoy their hamsters sometimes!) and only lets Beck and I at him if she's in a good mood. Landon and Lottie are allowed to pet him any time they like! She spent ages thinking up a perfect name for him! She eventually decided on Smoky! She thought of it herself! She got to help name Pop , Fizz and my kitten too. The two of us decided on Gizmo. It really suits her! I love her so much. She is very playful kitten. She usually roams around the house freely, but now she was taking a nap on the bed in the spare room.

I picked her up and started to rub her. She purred gently. I lifted her up and took her into my bedroom. I laid on my bed with her on my lap and took out my iPad.

I logged on to twitter and read some tweets from my "fans". I couldn't believe that I actually did have fans that wanted to follow me! Some of the tweets were demanding new covers and most asking questions. Others were asking me to do a twitcam. I had some time on my hands so I decided that was what I was going to do.

I set it up on my laptop and tweeted the link and said that I would be starting in a few minutes. I waited a while, and then started.

"Hey guys!" I giggled. "Is this working?" I asked. I got a few tweets saying it was working.

"Umm, I'm not really sure what to say, so...ask me something!" I smiled. Tons of questions came in on my iPad. I answered the first one that I saw: Are you really married to Beck Oliver?

"Yes, I'm married to Beck!" I giggled. I got more tweets asking can they see him?, where was he?, is he a good husband? etc.

"He's out with the kids now!" I told them. "I'll ask him to come up later!" They asked me lots of questions about, Beck's movie, Willow, the twins, music and lots of other stuff.

"This is my kitten Gizmo!" I introduced them to my kitten. They replied saying "aww" or "he's so cute" and "where did you get him?".

"Beck got him for me on Kaiden and Lucas' birthday!" I explained. "The kids got pets too!" I giggled. Just as I said that, I heard footsteps and voices.

"Hey babe, we're back!" I heard Beck shout up the stairs. I heard footsteps and Willow and Lucas came into my room.

"Mama!" Luke ran over to me and kissed my lips, like I thought him too.

"Hi Mommy!" Willow giggled. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm talking to some people, wanna say hi?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Hello," she smiled. "Luke, say hi!" she told her brother.

"Hi!" Luke waved his hand at the camera.

"We go see pets?" Willow asked me.

"So go ahead!" I told them. They smiled and ran off together. I continued talking to my almost 800 viewers and Beck came into my room.

"Your baby misses you!" he told me. He had Kaiden on his hip and handed him over to me.

"Hi Kaiden! Have a nice walk?" I asked him. He nodded shyly.  
"How's my babygirl?" Beck asked sitting down next to me. He put his arm around my neck.

"I'm good, doing a twitcam!" I told him. I looked at my iPad. There was loads of new tweets, most of them saying: BECK OLIVER! Or something like that.

"Hi everyone," he waved at the camera. He took Kaiden's pacifier (that both he and Lucas loved!) out of his mouth. "Say hello Kaide!" Beck told him.

"Hi," he said shyly and buried his face in my chest.

"He's sleepy!" Beck told them. "And shy!"

"Unlike Willow and Lucas!" I giggled. Perfectly on time, a hamster squeaked and Willow screamed "DON'T SQUEEZE Pop, LUKE!" Beck and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"Who had the bright idea of leaving Willow and Lucas in a room alone?" I asked giggling. Beck picked up my laptop and iPad and left the room. I picked up Kaiden and he cuddled into my hip, where he was whenever I wanted to walk around the place.

"What's the fuss about?" I asked sitting down next to Luke who was now gently petting his hamster. Willow had Smoky on her lap and was rubbing him. I took Fizz out of his cage and let Kaiden play with him. Gizmo, who had followed us in, curled up in my lap and fell asleep. I cuddled into Beck and talked to whoever was still watching the twitcam. I ended it just as it reached 1,000 views.

"Okay kids it's bath time, we can watch a movie but then it's bed time!" Beck said picking Kaiden and Lucas up, each under one arm they giggled and squirmed as Beck brought them upstairs.

When everyone was ready, we watched a movie, Finding Nemo. Willow, Kaiden and Lucas loved Disney movie and liked to watch them before bed. They all fell asleep about half way through out the movie.

"They look cute all cuddled up like that!" Beck remarked.

"Yeah they do," I agreed.

"You should tweet a picture!" Beck suggested.

"Okay! I will!" I giggled taking out my iPhone. I took a picture of them and added "Kids fell asleep! Don't they look sweet?" and then tweeted it. I put my phone down and swung my legs over Beck's lap and cuddled into him a bit more.

"Do you think I could make it as a singer?" I asked him.

"Are you serious Cat?" he raised his eye brows.

"So your saying I can't?" I sighed.

"No! I'm saying you're crazy for even asking that! Of course you'll make it babygirl!" he assured me. I smiled. One of the things I loved about my husband is how supportive he was.

"But say I do get a record deal and you have a movie, what happens to the kids?" I wondered.

"That sounds like you think they'll be taken away and then swashed up so they can be reused again!" Beck joked. "We'll try and get different shifts, and if not our parents can watch them for us! They'd love to do it!" he reassured me.

"Yeah they would!" I smiled. Both Beck's and my parents love looking after their grandchildren.

"Cat?" Beck asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow?" he asked me.

"That was random!" I giggled. "What brought that on?"

"We live so near the beach, and we haven't been there as a family for ages!" Beck whined like a toddler. "And the weather's nice!" he added.

"Maybe." I thought about it. "The boys mightn't like it! They're still so little!"

"Willow love the beach when she was just 11 months!" Beck smiled, probably reminiscing to when Willow was still like a little princess.

"But Willow could walk then," I reminded him.

"Yeah, maybe we should wait until Kaidey can walk," he agreed.

"We can go swimming tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Yeah, in the out door pool!" Beck said. We hadn't been to the local out door pool yet.

"The boys must wear lots of sunscreen and a sun hat though, their skin is so pale!" I giggled. "Willow too, even though she's quite tanned!" I told him. Summer had just started, but Willow's skin was already almost as dark as Beck's!

"Don't stress babe, we never keep them in the sun too long, so we won't tomorrow either," he reassured me.

"Sorry, I'm just a worrier," I gave a half smile.

"Don't be sorry love, you're just being a mother!"

* * *

The first thing I noticed the next morning wasn't the beautiful sunlight coming through the curtains or the soft purring from Gizmo or even his warm fur. It was the sound of children giggling. I smiled to myself. I knew before I opened my eyes, that they were outside playing with their Daddy.

I picked up Gizmo and made my way over to the window. I was right. The four of them were already having fun out in the warm sun. Beck was gently pushing Kaiden in Lucas in their swings and Willow was half jumping half dancing on her trampoline. She was singing along to what she knew to of the song that was quietly playing, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, but mostly giggling at Beck who was also jumping around like an idiot with a microphone pretending to be a popstar. He danced around in between pushes for the boys, who were also in hysterics at him. I laughed too. None of them noticed me, enjoying theirselves so much, so I decided to join them, and not miss out on all the fun.

I put Gizmo down and went down stairs. I heard his little paws run along after me. He begged for food when we reached the kitchen. I scraped what was left of a tin of Whiskas into his bowl and shuddered as he ate it happily. How could cat's eat that stuff?

"Good morning everybody!" I smiled to them opening the patio door. I stepped out in my bare feet, stopping to pick Gizmo out and sat down on the picnic bench.

"Hi Mommy!" Willow giggled while bouncing. "Daddy's silly!" she pointed to Beck. He was still dancing around the place, singing to Poker Face now. He came towards me.

"Good morning Beautiful," he whispered into my ear and then kissed just below it. "I did what you said, their all wearing hats and sunscreen!" he whispered again and then continued to dance. I smiled, looking around. It was true. They were all wearing caps and I could still see white marks from the sunscreen on Willow's almost brown legs. She was wearing white shorts and a white t-shirt with a blushing lemon on it. She was jumping around barefoot, but her yellow flip flops were on the grass. She had a yellow cap on and her brown hair jumped madly when she did. I smiled to myself, Beck was better at colour coordinating outfits than I thought!

Kaiden was sitting in his red baby swing. He was giggling madly even though his pacifier, or what he nicknamed his "binky" was still in his mouth. He had khaki shorts and a red t-shirt on. He was wearing a green cap just like his little brother. He was wearing khaki shorts too, with a blue t-shirt. Like Willow, their little feet hung from their swings without shoes.

Beck himself was wearing navy shorts and a t-shirt that had the superman sign and then daddy on it, implying that he was super-dad, which he was. I was still wearing my pajamas, pink shorts and one of Beck's t-shirts.

"Mommy!" Willow giggled. "Come dance with me!" she told me.

"Okay, Boo!" I said putting Gizmo down on the grass and then opening the zip of the trampoline. I held Willow's hand and bounced up and down with her for a while, both of us singing at the tops of our voices. Soon, Willow got too hot and too tired.

"I have drink?" she asked me.

"Sure, come inside and we'll make smoothies!" I said to her as I lifted her down off of the trampoline.

"Make a picnic too, we'll have on by the pool!" Beck told me.

"Can I have breakfast first?" I giggled.

"Sure, we'll have some too!" he said taking Lucas out of his swing.

"You didn't feed them yet!?" I asked.

"We wanted something cooked...!"Beck chuckled. I smiled to him while shaking my head and stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

"What flavor icing should I make, Kaide?" I asked Kaiden who was on my hip as I got the pincic ready. Willow, Lucas and Beck went back outside when we finished our waffles and smoothies. Kaiden, who didn't like the sun that much, decided to stay in and help his mommy.

"Ya!" he replied.

"How about strawberry? Or blueberry?" I suggested.

"Ya!" Kaiden repeated.

"So your saying that I should make both?" I asked.

"Ya!" Kaiden responded yet again. I smiled and went over to the fridge to take the blueberries and strawberries out. I heard the timer on the oven beep.

"The cupcakes are ready! Stay here a second Kaiden!" I said putting him down and walked over to the oven before remembering, that he didn't have a choice. He couldn't walk yet. I giggled at my stupidity as I took the beautiful smelling cupcakes out of the oven. I placed them on the worktop, took off my oven gloves and turned to face Kaiden. He was still standing upright, but not holding onto anything.

"Kaiden!" I said to him. "Come to Mama! Walk like a big boy!" I told him. He giggled and sat back down on the floor. _Wow_, I thought sarcastically, _that was some effort! _I walked over to Kaiden and picked him up again. I stood him up and walked away.

"Kaiden, if you try hard enough, you can walk over here like a big boy, I know you can!" I told him. "Please! Just for Mama?" Kaiden took a tiny step forward and spread his arms out, so he could keep his balance.

"Good boy, Kaidey! Come here!" I outstretched my arms, ready for him to come. He took another small step, then another and then another! He was finally walking! It was about time, his brother was already doing it for 5 months! Kaiden eventually made it into my arms and I gave him a huge hug.

"Good boy Kaiden, I knew you could do it!" I kissed his little head of hair and stood him up again. Then I remembered something. "BEECCKK!" I screamed at the top of the voice. In a matter of seconds, he was by my side.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked frantically darting his eyes around the room to see if something had changed dramatically.

"I think we might be able to go to the beach after all!" I giggled. Beck looked very confused but smiled when he looked at Kaiden, who was standing up by himself.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Can he?" I giggled and nodded. "Come here Kaiden!" he said to him. Kaiden walked slowly over to him. Beck smiled and picked him up. "Great job Kaidey!" he said.

"Soooo..." I giggled.

"Sooooo..." Beck repeated.

"Let's go to the beach?" I asked.

"We're going to the beach!"

* * *

An hour later we were in the car, on the way to the beach. We couldn't walk, because we were bringing so much stuff. We had a huge picnic, along with extra chips, water, soda, cupcakes and candy. We had a spare change of clothes for everyone, along with plenty of towels, sunscreen and everyone's swimsuits. We had beach toys, buckets, spades, sand molds and a rubber ring. There was too deck chairs and a picnic blanket in the back of the car. There was even a tent. Was it possible to over pack for the beach? I think we just did.

Beck and I took everything out of the car and managed to hold everything and struggled to walk. Willow, Lucas and Kaiden walked along beside us. Willow held Kaiden's had to stop him from falling every few steps especially at the sand. We picked a nice quiet spot by some rocks. Beck and I put everything down and began to sort stuff out. Suddenly, everything seemed really quiet. A bit too quiet. I turned around and to my amazement, nothing was there. Besides three very small pairs of shoes.

"Beck?" I asked. He turned to face me. "Where are the kids?" We looked towards the sea. I could make out three small figures, one slightly bigger one and two smaller ones at either side.

"That's them isn't it?" I asked.

"Yup!" Beck replied. I shook my head giggling. I started to walk towards them, Beck following after me.

"Who's idea was this?" I asked them, still giggling.

"Mine!" Willow smiled at me. She was trying to jump over waves.

"Didn't you ever think of waiting until you were in your swimming costume to bring your brothers to the sea?" Beck chuckled picking Luke, who was sitting down next to Kaiden, up out of the water. I picked Kaiden up after him. We started to walk back.

"Willow, you do know that you could of drowned! Tell Mommy and Daddy before you go next time, and we'll come with you!" I told her.

"I can swim!" Willow assured me.

"Swimming in the ocean is different from the swimming pool!" Beck said lifting her up too. "And what about your brothers?" he asked.

"I save them!" she smiled. Beck smiled fondly at her, kissed her forehead and put her down.

"Mommy and Daddy will put up the tent, you need to stay here!" I told them sternly. I gave them each a packet of mini chocolate buttons and Beck and I put up the tent, making sure that they didn't get out of sight.

When the tent was fully set up I bundled the kids into it and changed them into their swimming costumes. I put the twins in their swimming diapers and put green swimming shirts on them. I was so afraid that they would get sun burned! Willow was a lot less likely to get burned so I put her into her swimsuit but put some more sunscreen on her all the same. Beck and I took turns watching the kids while the other one of us changed. I gave the twins on last dab of sunscreen, put their caps on and we went to the sea.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

The boys really enjoyed their first paddle in the sea but after a lot of splashing about, they started to whine. We brought them back to where our stuff was.

"We have picnic now?" Willow asked.

"Sure we can, Boo," I told her. Cat smiled, and asked us what type of sandwich we would like and the boys and Willow sat up against our bags. Kaiden and Lucas drank their bottles of juice and ate their cheese strings. Cat, Willow and I ate chicken sandwiches and then watermelon (which Willow loved but decided to spit the seeds everywhere!). After that we all had cupcakes, which made the boys get covered in incing yet again.

I laid down on the picnic blanket and closed my eyes taking in the noise of happy people all around. There was no fighting, crying, screaming insults or anything of that sort at the beach. That's one of the many reasons why I loved it. I breathed in and out deeply. I loved the sea air, and it seemed I would get a lot more of it this summer. Cat has always loved the beach and Willow and I had gone for many evening, or sometimes morning walks here but it was the twins first time here. They loved it. So we should come here again, a lot more often.

I opened my eyes, to see Willow struggling to make a sandcastle. She lifted up the half full bucket to see it all crumbled down. She flung the bucket towards the tent, giving up.

"You can't make a sandcastle there Boo, you need wet sand!" I told her. I stood up then picked the bucket up and grabbed a spade. "Come with me!" I told her. She got up and walked along beside me.

"You need wet sand to make a sandcastle!" I told her.

"Why?" she asked sitting down next to me on the damper sand.

"So it will stick!" I explained. She nodded and helped me shovel sand into her own bucket. She couldn't quite manage to use the spade, so she used her hands instead.

"It must be filled to the top!" I said smoothing off the top of the bucket. I did the same with hers. "Then you must put your hand under it and then turn it over!" I said, demonstrating as I spoke. I did so and then she copied.

"Wow!" she giggled. "Sand castle!"

"Do you know what we must do next?" I asked. She shook her head.

"We must decorate it! Go find some sea shells!" I told her. She crawled around the sand, giggling, and brought back some sea shells.

"Stick them on like this!" I told her. She copied, and soon our sand castles were covered in sea shells.

"We must do one last time, Willow," I told her.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"I think you know!" I smiled to her. She looked baffled.

"I dunno!" she whined.

"Get ice cream!" I told her and scooped her up in my arms and ran around with her. She screamed but then started giggling. I brought her up to Cat, who would have looked like a beautiful mermaid, except for the fact that she had legs, stretched out on the picnic blanket with her eyes closed. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping, but the boys certainly were. Kaiden was at one side of her, cuddling into her, and Lucas was at the other side doing the exact same thing. I smiled down at them, grabbed some money and then left with Willow to go and get some ice cream.

"What flavor ice cream do you want, Boo?" I asked her.

"Chocolate!" Willow smiled. "And sprinkles!" she added.

"Are you sure you don't want chicken flavor?" I asked jokingly. "Or carrot?"

"You silly Daddy!" Willow told be, almost doubled over in laughter.

"I think I'm going to get spaghetti flavored ice cream. That's my favorite!" I told her pretending to be serious. "What flavor sauce should I get?" I asked her. "How about toast? Or oatmeal?"

"How `bout applesauce?" Willow suggested. "Or tuna ?" She was still in fits of giggles.

"Yeah! I think I'll get spaghetti ice cream with tuna sauce!" I smiled at her. She smiled back at me, and grabbed onto my had.

"You not really getting that!" she giggled.

"Yes I am!" I insisted. "Really!"

"Daddy, they not have that!" she told me seriously.

"Okay, in that case I'll get vanilla! Should I get strawberry for Mommy?" I asked her.

"Yup!" she replied. "Kaiden and Lucas?"

"What about them?" I asked.

"What ice cream they get?" she wondered.

"They'll just share with us," I told her. "I wouldn't be able to carry four ice creams!"  
"They not sharing with me!" Willow exclaimed, looking appalled.

"That's okay. They can share with Mommy and I," I reassured her.

"Yay!" she giggled. We had reached the shop now. We walked in and I ordered 3 ice creams.

"What flavor would you like sweetie?" the shop keeper asked Willow.

"I want chocolate with lots and lots and lots of sprinkles!" Willow giggled. "But Daddy wants spaghetti with tuna sauce!" she told her. The shopkeeper gave me an odd look.

"Kids!" I giggled. "They have the wildest imaginations! She was only joking! I'll have vinalla please! And a strawberry too please!" I smiled to her.

"I not joking!" Willow insisted.

"Yes you were!" I told her.

"NOOOOO!" she whined. I felt a tantrum coming on.

"Okay! You were telling the truth!" I assured her. "Be good now or no ice cream!" I warned her. She stopped looking so mad and stood next to me.

"You liar Daddy," she told me when we came out of the shop.

"Willow, she looked at me like I was crazy! I had to say something!" I told her.

"You lied!" she repeated as she licked her ice cream.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry! I shouldn't of done it!" I said to her.

"You still liar!" she insisted. She walked a few steps in front of me and continued to lick her ice cream. I tried to talk to her but she just ignored me. She ran over to Cat, who was now awake, when we got back to the beach.

"Daddy's a liar!" she told her, as she sat on her lap.

"Really what did he say?" Cat asked her. Willow didn't bother responding. She looked away, more interested in her ice cream. I explained the whole thing to her after handing her her ice cream.

"She's kind of right!" Cat giggled. "You did lie!"

"Whatever!" I sighed.

"Don't whatever me!" Cat said. "Come here!" she ordered as she stretched her left arm out. She slid it around my neck and threw her legs across my lap.

"Are you upset because Willow was right and you weren't?" she teased.

"No," I mumbled realizing how stupid it was. Cat just laughed. Kaiden and Lucas, who were talking in their own twin language up until now, came over to us.

"Want to try some ice cream Luke?" she asked scooping Lucas up and sitting him in her lap. Lucas licked some of Cat's ice cream, seemed surprised at the cold taste, and then giggled.

"You try some too Kaiden! Come here!" I told him. He toddled over to me and sat down on my lap. His reaction was similar to Lucas' and he really enjoyed his ice cream.

* * *

That evening, when we got home, Willow still wouldn't talk to me.

"What's wrong Willow?" I asked her. I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"Liar liar pants on fire!" she said and then burst into tears.

"Hey don't cry," I told her as I stroked her hair. "There's no need to tears." I waited a few moments. She still didn't stop. "Tell me why you're crying, Boo."

"I no want you pants on fire!" she sobbed. Her grammar wasn't perfect, but I think I understood what she meant.

"Willow, look at me," I ordered. She looked up at me, her sad brown eyes staring into me. "I promise that my pants will not catch on fire," I assured her. "Okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" she almost instantly stopped crying and jumped down off of my lap. "I go play now!"

* * *

**Thanks a lot to my awesome reviewers! I promise to update soon! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	28. She said what?

**I no I didn't update in a while. I'm sorry. I've got a lot going on and I dunno really. Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. This chapter was meant to be longer, but that didn't happen. Sorry.  
**

**Chapter 28:She said what?:June 2015**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

"Noo!" Beck whined as I tried to leave the bed. "Stay here baby!"

"I can't!" I giggled. "I have to get up to get myself and Willow ready!" I told him.

"But..but her dance recital isn't until tonight!" Beck mumbled, confusedly.

"Friday night!" I corrected him. "But she has a modeling job today!"

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" he yawned. "But stay here!"

"Okay, just for one minute!" I gave in. I sat back down on the bed and Beck put his arms around me.**  
**

"You're never getting up!" he told me. "You're going to stay here forever with me!"

"I'll have to get up sometime!" I giggled.

"Nope you'll stay here forever and ever!" he smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Cat."  
"I love you too Beck, but I'll love you even more if you let me get up. We can't be late!" I insisted.

"One more minute!" he begged. I didn't reply, but snuggled into his chest again.

"Maybe I'll stay here all day," I whispered sleepily. "It's so...so comfy!"  
"Nope! You have to get up with Willow! I get to stay here with my little boys!" Beck teased.

"Maybe you should go with Willow, and I'll stay in bed with Kaiden and Luke!" I suggested.

"No way! I'd have no idea how to get Willow ready! I'd have to do her hair and pick out her clothes and...stuff!" he protested.

"They do that there! You won't even have to dress her!" I giggled. "But I'll go with her, you can stay here with the boys!"

"I'll take them swimming or something in the afternoon. Let's go out tonight!" he suggested.

"Beck! We have a date every Friday night and our parents have a hard enough time looking after them then, it wouldn't be fair to ask them to do it for a second night, and it's too much trouble to ask Jade and Robbie because the tree of them are such a handful and they already have Landon and Tori and André would be able for it. At all...!" I rambled on.

"No. All of us, we can go and get dinner or something!" Beck told me.

"Imagine them in a restaurant!" I scoffed.

"No, it'll be fun. We can get high chairs for the boys, and Willow a bit more normal now!" he smirked.

"Were you suggesting that our beautiful daughter is abnormal?" I asked jokingly.

"No babe. Not at all. She's just crazy!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, she is!" I agreed. "Speaking of her, I must get her up now!" I said for what seemed like the 100th time this morning.

"Okay!" Beck replied, finally letting me get up. "Say goodbye before you leave!" he said as I got up,

"Don't worry, I will. I still have to get dressed!" I assured him and opened the bedroom door. I stepped into the hallway/landing and closed it again. I walked over to Willow's room and push open the door, that was already slightly open, because she didn't like it closed.

"Good morning Willow! It's time to get - awwwhhhh!" I exclaimed. I walked into the room and over to the bed. As expected, Willow was stretched out on her bed, clutching her Mickey Mouse teddy, fast asleep. As usual, she looked super cute, but the strange thing was that there was a little boy at either side of her. Lucas was at the right, curled up in a little ball and he had his bottle next to him. Kaiden was at the other side, cuddling up to Willow, with his binky in his mouth. They looked so adorable.

"Beck!" I yelled, although none of the kids stirred. "Come here!" In a matter of seconds, Beck was by my side.

"Look!" I giggled pointing to the three sleeping children, in Willow's bed.

Beck smiled. "That's cute," he smiled. "But how did they get there?" he added. I paused.

"Ummm...I have no clue!" I admitted.

"They climbed out of their cribs," Beck told me.

"So you saw them?" I asked.

"No, but how else could they of gotten out?" he asked.

"Good point. But they are too little!" I whined. "They are supposed to stay my babies!" I complained.

"Don't worry, they are still your babies!" Beck reassured me. I nodded. As I did Willow opened her eyes.

"Good morning Boo!" Beck smiled to her.

"Kaiden and Lucas..." she mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" I asked. "What about them?"  
"They sleepover!" Willow giggled. "And Gizmo!" Willow pointed to Gizmo who was curled up next to Rawr, Willow's giant tiger.

"Yeah they are!" Beck smiled. "How did they get here?"

"I dunno!" Willow replied. "I want breakfast now!" she demanded.

"OkayBoo, I'll get you breakfast, Mommy will put the boys back to bed," Beck told us. He lifted Willow out of Beck and then lead her down stairs. I lifted Kaiden up to take him back to his crib. He woke once I put him down.

"Mama!" he whined and started crying. I picked him up again.

"Don't cry Kaidey," I told him walking around with him. "Go back to sleep it's still early!" He stopped crying but whined when ever I tried to put him into his crib. He finally fell asleep when Lucas came toddling into the room.

"Morning Luke!" I said picking him up.

"No!" he whined when I tried to put him into his crib. I don't think either of them liked their cribs very much! I didn't think they were old enough for toddler beds yet though, they were still tiny.

"Lucas please stay in your crib, just for Mama?" I pleaded.

"No!" he pouted. I sighed.

"Sorry Luke, but you're staying here!" I said placing him in his crib. I quickly walked away, before he could change my mind. I went down stairs and into the kitchen, where Beck handed me a coffee.

"Thanks babe," I smiled taking a sip from it.

"Look at me Mommy!" Willow said waving her hands in the air. They were covered in a stick substance. I looked at the table and saw that it was everywhere too.

"What is it Willow?" I asked walking hastily over to her.

"Honey!" she responded.

"Eww!" I giggled and picked her up, making sure she didn't touch anything. "Why give her honey?" I asked.

"Because they're wasn't any chocolate spread or peanut butter for her toast!" he explained.

"Wasn't there any butter their either?" I asked sarcastically.

"I forgot about butter!" He chuckled. I giggled at him. "Willow come here, we're going to wash your hands!" Beck called her over. She ran over to him and put her stick hands on his pants and then giggled.

"Willow!" Beck whined but smiled at her anyway. He guided her up the stairs, making sure that she wouldn't touch anything. I went around the kitchen, cleaning up Willow mess and making a packed lunch for her.

A few minutes later, Beck and Willow came back into the kitchen, with the boys.

"Did you put Kaiden and Lucas in the bathroom?" Beck asked confusedly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

"Because they are in there!" Beck explained.

"Oh!" I giggled. "Can you two escape from your cribs now?" I asked them.

"Mamamamammamamamama!" Lucas replied.

"Okay Luke!" I smiled. "Same to you!"

* * *

"I like your bear!" Willow smiled to the little girl sitting next to her.

"Thank you," the little girl replied.

"I Willow!" Willow introduced herself.

"I'm Katie!" the other girl smiled to her. "Let's be friends!"

"Okay!" Willow giggled. The two of them stood up and ran over to a corner with a few toys. I smiled to Katie's mother.

"Hi I'm Cat!" I said.

"I'm Tina. Nice to meet you!" she replied cheerily. She had a little boy, who was fast a sleep, on her lap, who looked a little older than my boys.

"You too!" I agreed. We heard laughter from the corner that Katie and Willow were in and we turned to face it. Willow and Katie were standing side by side talking to a few girls who were about 11 or 12.

"How long has Willow been modeling?" Tina asked me.

"This is her first job! I'm so nervous!" I giggled nervously.

"Katie's too. I'm a lot more nervous than her!" Tina laughed at herself.

"I am too! Willow doesn't have a care in the world!" I said shaking my head.

"She's very pretty, you know! She looks very familiar!" Tina said sounding a little confused. "You do too!"

"Have you heard of Beck Oliver? He's my husband!" I informed her.  
"I know him! I've seen you on the magazine! You and Willow are so pretty and your husband is handsome too! You have twin boys, right?" she asked eagerly.

"Thank you! Yeah I have two little monkeys! There around your little guys age!" I told her.  
"Ian is a monkey too! He can get out of his crib! We'll need a toddler bed soon!" she exclaimed

"Kaiden and Luke can get out too! They were in Willow's bed this morning!" I giggled. Tina chuckled. Katie and Willow came running over.

"When I be model?" Willow asked impatiently.

"Soon sweetie!" I replied to her.

"What about me?" Katie whined.

"Soon sweetie!" Tina told her. We both giggled, Willow and Katie looked confused.

"Your dress is so pretty sweetheart!" I said to Katie.

"Thanks!" Katie whispered. She grabbed Willow's hand and they ran off together.  
"She's so pretty!" I told Tina. Katie was a lot taller than Willow and hand really straight long blond hair. She had a pretty face, rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with a pink floral pattern. She had pink sandals and a pink bow for her hair.

"Thanks! Willow's beautiful too! She's a Daddy's girl?" she asked referring to Willow's top. She had khaki colored shorts and a red and white striped t-shirt that had Daddy's girl on it. Her long curly hair looked as bouncy as ever and had a navy hair band in it. She was wearing white Converse and unsurprisingly, Beck picked out her outfit!

"Definitely. She has him wrapped around her little finger!" I giggled.

"Katie's the same. Spoiled rotten!" She laughed. After she did, a woman came into the room and welcomed us all and called out a few kids' names and told them to come with her. Katie's name was called out. She ran over to Tina who picked up Ian and Katie's backpack. She said bye to us and said that she'll see us in a minute! They and others left the room and Willow came running over to me.

"I go to?" she asked me.

"No Boo, you must stay here!" I told her.

"Not fair!" Willow whined and started to cry.

"Hey no crying!" I warned her. "Do you want me to read you a story?" I asked her. She nodded and rubbed her eyes. I pulled her onto my lap. I read her The Gruffalo and then she played her freight carriage game on my iPad.

"I want iPad for my birthday!" she exclaimed. "Please Mommy!"

"I don't think so pet!" I giggled. She pouted.

"Maybe if you're good we can get you one of the kid friendly ones, like the Innotab. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she smiled.

"What else would you like? You can have anything in the world!" I told her.

"A rabbit!" she giggled.

"You already have a rabbit sweetie, anything else?" I asked.

"Lego and Playdoh!" she told me.

"But you already have lots of them!" I sighed. "How about a dolly or a dollhouse or a princess costume?" I suggested.

"Lego and Playdoh," she insisted.

"Okay!" I gave in knowing that even though she was a model, she'd never be a girly girl. "How about your party?" I asked her.

"A rainbow party!" she told me.

"Really? What happens at a rainbow party?" I asked her.

"Rainbow!" she replied.

* * *

The photo shoot we were at was for Next Direct and it was their Autumn collection. There were lots of kids, who were all very bored. Eventually, Willow was called out and we were handed an outfit and shown into a dressing room with lots of tiny cubicles. I brought Willow into one and started dressing her. It was a lovely outfit, one that I'd love to dress her in, but there's no way that she would wear it for me. It was a red dress embroidered with brown flowers. She had a brown hair band and leggings and silver pumps with flowers on them. The outfit really suited her.

"I no like it!" Willow whined as I showed her what she looked like in the mirror.

"Don't be silly, yes you do!" I told her.

"No!" she yelled. I sighed and bent down to her.

"Do you want to be a model or not?" I asked her. She nodded. "Then be a good girl. Stop be having like a baby and act like one!" I told her. She lip quivered and her eyes looked frightened. She nodded. A photographer came over to us and escorted Willow over to a group of girls her age, already posing for the picture. She stood there but wouldn't pose or smile no matter what anyone told her.

"Little girl with the red dress! Smile!" The photographer ordered.

"Can you pose for the camera sweetie?" A woman asked.

"No pouting!" someone else insisted.

"Willow, be a good girl now!" I told her. She burst into tears causing the other girls to look anxious and the photographers to sigh and shake their heads.

"Take 5 everyone!" he said crankily. Willow ran over to me.

"I don't like dress!" she sobbed.

"Willow!" I said to her. "Stop it. You are crying over nothing. Don't be silly, go and act like a big girl. Okay Willow?" I told her.

"Okay," she mumbled, trying to stop crying. When the photographers were ready, Willow and the other girls went back in front of the white screen.

"Smile everyone!" the photographer ordered. Everyone smiled including Willow. I left out a sigh of relief, but suddenly, Willow glared at the photographer.

"Could you please smile for me?" he asked her, getting angry.

"Nope!" Willow replied without enthusiasm.

"Hey sweetie, do you want this job or not? Smile for the camera!" he demanded.

"Fuck off!" Willow smirked. Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked at Willow with their mouths wide open. The kids seemed shocked, as did the adults, but they were struggling to keep in laughter. I didn't find it funny, at all. Either did the photographer. I could almost see steam coming out of his ears. I quickly ran over to Willow, and picked her up.

"I can't believe you said that!" I told her as I pulled her into the cubical and began to strip off her clothes. Willow just laughed.

"It's not one bit funny!" I said sternly. "You're never to say that naughty word again, or anything like it!"

"I sorry Mommy!" Willow said, still smiling.

"Sorry wont do it this time Willow. You're grounded!" I yelled at her.

"But Alex grounded. He fourteen. I three," she replied confusedly. That was a bit messed up, grounding a three year old.

"Okay then. No candy or rabbits or playing on iPads or swimming, dancing, soccer or modeling!" I told her. She burst into tears. I picked her up and started to walk towards the car.

"I no say it again!" Willow sobbed. "I sorry!"

"Cry all you want. You just ruined your modeling career!"

* * *

"She said what?" Beck asked in shock.

"I'm not saying it again!" I replied. Beck just laughed.

"It's not funny!" I said, hitting him gently. "I don't want our kids swearing."

"It's kinda funny!" Beck chuckled.

"Nope it isn't! Where did she learn that word anyway? It's horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Umm...I might of said it this morning..."Beck admitted shamefully.

"Did you tell her not to say it?" I asked after sighing.

"Yeah...that's probably why she said it!" He smirked.

"You're probably right!" I giggled.

"And your probably going to forgive her?" He asked.

"Probably, if you tell her to apologize!" I smiled.

"I probably will!" he nodded.

"You're probably going to stop saying probably now!" I giggled.  
"I probably am!" he laughed

"I probably love you!" I cuddled into him.  
"I probably love you more!" he replied.

"That's probably not possible!" I smiled.

"It probably is!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review please? Or not. Whichever.  
**


	29. Look! Fireworks!

**This chapter is short, but I promise to update more often! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! So I hope you like this one, review if you can!**

* * *

**Chapter 29:Look! Fireworks!:July 2015**

**Beck's POV**

* * *

The 4th of July was definitely the hottest day of the year. The sun was shining so hard, and there wasn't even a tiny breeze to cool us down. It was too hot to go outside.

The bakery, or more appropriately called the Cafe, was packed. There was a sale on Independence Day cupcakes. Cat and Colette had made hundreds of them last night, but they were sold out in a matter of minutes. Everyone who was out came in to get a cool drink, but if you bought a bottle of water, a juice box or a glass of lemonade, you got a 4th of July cookie free. They loved the cookies, and they either ordered more, or tried a cupcake.

"I'm hot!" Willow whined. Her and Lottie were coloring in Independence Day themed pictures that Chantal, who was sitting next to them while texting on her phone, printed out for them. I was sitting across from them with Lucas on my lap. He was almost asleep. Kaiden, in the highchair next to us, was sleeping all morning. It is so easy to get the boys to bed at night, but almost impossible to keep them there. Cat nursing them was the only way to get them to sleep. Alain, Collette's husband, sat next to me. Aimee was standing up on his lap, trying to scribbled on a piece of paper, but she couldn't quite hold the crayon correctly.

"It's really hot," I agreed. "But I can't do anything about it!"

"I'll get us more lemonade!" Chantal said as she stood up. She slid her phone in the pocket of her denim shorts that had the American flag on it. It was her, and her family's first time celebrating Independence Day, so they were all dressed up for it. Along with the shorts, Chantal was wearing a white top, that had a skull that had red and white strips and a blue corner with white stars on it. Aimee looked really cute in a dark blue dress covered in little white stars. It had two red bows on it and she also had two in her curly blond hair. Lottie looked adorable too, she had a white and red striped top on and a blue skirt covered in stars. Her hair was braided and there were strands on red, blue and white in them. Colette was wearing white jeans and a top that had the American flag on it. Alain, decided to go against it, and wore a French jersey with his jeans.

Our family was dressed up to, Kaiden and Lucas were wearing blue, white and red striped shirts with their khaki shorts. They both had really cute 4th of July caps, but weren't wearing them, as they were sleeping, or at least close to sleep, like they were every day. They ended up having long naps during the day because they were up all night. Willow was wearing red shorts and a blue sleeveless blouse with white stars on it. She had her hair down and was wearing a denim fedora. She had white sandals on. I was just wearing a shirt with the American flag printed on it with jeans. Cat looked the best of the lot of us. She had a blue hairband on that looked lovely with her red velvet hair. Her dress was blue with red and white polka dots. She was wearing red pumps. She looked so beautiful, as always.

She came back with Chantal carrying a tray of lemonade and cookies. She poured us all a glass, while Chantal went to help her mother.

"I'm taking a break!" Cat told us as she sipped some lemonade.

"It's going to be a pretty long break!" I exclaimed. "We're going on a date!" I told her. "Now!"

"But we're so busy and what about the kids?" she asked.

"Colette and I will mind them!" Alain offered.

"Thanks!" I replied."Come on babe, we're leaving!" I said standing up and laying Lucas, who was now asleep on the chair.

"Be good Willow!" I told her. "No naughty words!"

"Kay Daddy!" she said not bordering to look up from her coloring picture. I took Cat's hand, and walked to the car with her.  
"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Water skiing!" I told her.

"I can't ski!" Cat exclaimed. "On snow, or water!"

"Either can I!" I admitted. "But we could learn!"

"Okay then!" she giggled.

* * *

A few hours later, Cat and I could _almost_ water ski. It was a lot harder than it looked. We had to practice it on land first. We were exhausted by the time we were able to do in on water. We both ended up under the water a few times!

We finished up for the day and by the time we went home and changed and had dinner, the sun was beginning to set. It was a lot cooler now.

"Do you remember this day three years ago?" I asked Cat.

"Yeah I do. We decided to tell everyone about Willow!" she half smiled.

"That was definitely the best decision we every made!" I said gently pulling Cat closer to me.

"Yes. It was," she agreed. "I wonder what life would be like if we never told anyone else," she wondered.

"Strange. Different. Lonely. Terrible!" I said.

"I'm so glad we did! We would of never finished high school, gone to college, gotten married, have the boys!" Cat smiled up at me.

"I love you more than physically possible!" I told her. "Do you know that?"

"Yes. I do!" she giggled. "I love you too, Beck!"

"Even though I drive you mad sometimes?" I asked.

"You don't drive me mad!" she exclaimed, then hesitated. "Well you do, but it's mostly the kids!"

I chuckled. "They're good kids," I pointed out. "Well mostly!" We both laughed, and looked into each others eyes, not saying anything for a moment. Suddenly, fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Look! Fireworks!" Cat said and clapped her hands like a young child. Again, we both laughed. I kissed her and everything, including the loud bangs from the fireworks and the crowd cheering, was blocked out from her world.

* * *

**A normal Irish person _might_ wish you a Happy Saint Patrick's Day in Irish, but since I'm me, Laimingas Šventojo Patriko Dien!**


	30. Cause There Is Two Purples!

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 30:Cause There Is Two Purples!:August 2015**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

"I have rainbow hair?" Willow asked eagerly. Her, Lottie, Chantal, Alex, Jacob, Colette and I all sat around the living room floor, preparing for Willow's "Rainbow" party. I was planning on having brightly colored snacks and balloons, but Chantal, Alex and Jacob decided to take over. Colette and I were busy blowing up balloons, while Chantal showed Willow and Lottie how to make paper chains and the boys put various bright colored items into party bags.

"Umm...we'll see what Janelle can do!" I told her. Once Janelle found out Willow was having a rainbow party, she immediately started planning Willow's outfit.

"Is my cake ready yet?" Willow asked excitedly. It was the evening before her birthday and she was so excited.

"Nearly sweetie, not long now!" Colette assured her after glancing at her watch.

"When the bouncy house come?" she wondered.

"Tomorrow morning!" I said putting on of the last of the balloons down. "Would you like to come and help us decorate the cupcakes?" I asked Willow and Lottie. They nodded. The two of them, along with Chantal and Colette, went into the kitchen. "Sort these smarties into different colors!" I told the boys giving them tubes of smarties. They nodded and began to tip the smarties all over the floor.

Collette, Chantal and I put blue butter icing all over the cupcakes. When we were finished that, we gave a few to Willow and Lottie to put rainbow colored sprinkles on them. We kept most of them and decorated them by putting a rainbow candy strip on them, so it stood up like a rainbow. Around the end of either side, we put tiny white marshmallows, so they looked like clouds.  
"So cute!" Lottie commented.

"Yeah! It look yummy!" Willow giggled. We took Willow's rainbow cake out of the over. It took us ages it make, but thankfully it turned out alright. We made a rainbow with smarties on it, after covering it in white icing. Then we put lots of edible glitter on it. Willow got a bit too carried away.

"There's edible glitter in your hair!" I shrieked. "You'll need another bath!" Willow just giggled. Colette went home with Aimee, because it was getting later, and she said that she'd see us tomorrow. Lottie, Chantal, Alex and Jacob were sleeping over. They kind of invited themselves!

Beck gave Willow another bath, Kaiden and Lucas watched the TV, Lottie and Chantal made paper flowers whiled Alex, Jacob and I put pasta in food coloring. Willow demanded that there should be too shades of purple in everything, just like a rainbow. It was so hard to find too different shades of purple food coloring!

Almost everything was ready, we just had to set everything up the next morning. Willow and Lottie slept in Willow's bed, with Chantal on the floor next to them. Alex and Jacob were in on of the spare rooms.

* * *

"Cat!" Beck mumbled. "Wake up!"  
"What is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"The boys are up!" he replied.

"Then go put them back to bed!" I told him.

"They keep getting out!" he said. "And they took off all their clothes!"

I sighed and got up out of bed. I went into their room, with Beck following me. Lucas was standing up on the floor, waiting for Kaiden who was still climbing out of the crib. Neither of them had any clothes, or even diapers on.

"What are you doing up?" I asked them. "Back to bed!" As soon as Kaiden's little feet touched the floor, I lifted him back into his crib. Lucas tired to run, but soon enough he was back in his crib too.

I closed their bedroom door and Beck and I went back into our bedroom. We climbed back into bed.

"Cat?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"We forgot to put their diapers back on them!" he told me. Oops! We both got back up and into their room. Again they were standing up in their cribs, giggling. I diapered Kaiden while Beck did Lucas. We put their pajamas back on and tucked them back into bed, making sure that they had their pacifiers and teddies. We watched over them for a minute and they fell asleep. Beck and i quietly crept out of the room, and back into our own.

"I'm so tired!" I yawned cuddling into Beck.

"Me too!" he said and started to rub my back.

"We have to get up early tomorrow!" I sighed. "There's still so much to do!"

"Don't worry babygirl, we'll get it all done. Cleaning up is the problem!" Beck chuckled. I smiled and shut my eyes. After a few minutes of silence, we heard a banging noise. We both immediately got up and rushed into the boys' bedroom. They giggled as we opened the door and rushed out. Beck and I caught them in time.

"What wrong with you?" Beck asked Kaiden, playfully shaking him up and down.

"Da-da!" Lucas giggled and walked over to him, and Beck picked them up too. I smiled at the three of them.

"Go and read them a story!" I told Beck. "I'll make them a bottle!" Beck put them back in their cribs while I went downstairs. A few minutes later I came back upstairs with bottles for them. They were both sitting on Beck's lap, seeming interested in the story. I waited at the door until he was finished and then we put the boys back into bed. We gave them their bottles, kissed them goodnight again. They seemed happy to stay in bed but soon enough, they were crying. They got out of bed and banged on the door again and again. We put them back in bed and left the room, and after an hour of doing that, we finally took them into our bed.

Even then, they wouldn't sleep. I ended up nursing them to sleep, like I did every night!

* * *

When I woke up, the twins were still cuddle into me fast asleep. Beck was asleep too. It was really bright. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 10:13.

"Beck!" I yelled. "Wake up we missed the alarm!" I started shaking him.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked me.

"Willow's party!" I told him. "It starts in less than three hours and we have nothing done!"

"Calm down!" Beck said getting up and shoving his jeans on. "I'll can call Jade, Robbie, Tori and André. We have lots of help as it is!" he reassured me. I paused and walked over to the window and opened the curtains.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, not believing my eyes.

"What is it?" Beck asked coming over to me. The garden was covered in bright colors. There was a rainbow display at the back of the garden, lots of balloons taped onto the wall and a bucket filled up with chocolate coins at the end of each side. There was a rainbow coloured bouncy house near it. On the decking there was a long table with a striped rainbow table cloth on it. It had a sign that said "Food Station" on it. On the grass there were 7 mini picnic tables. They each had a table cloth (each a different colour of the rainbow!) and a sign. The red one said "Crown Decorating Station", the orange said "Pasta Necklace Making Station", the yellow had "Finger Panting Station", the green said "Cookie Decorating Station". The blue once said "Eating Station" the indigo said "Sticker Station and the last one, the violet one said "Hand Print Station". The ground was covered in balloons and there were rainbow coloured flowers and bows stuck onto almost everything!

"Wow!" he said in amazement. "How did they do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I told him. "Come on let's go down stairs!" I giggled grabbing onto his hand. We went half way down the stairs, before realizing we had forgotten the boys and going back into our bedroom.

* * *

"You look beautiful Willow!" I told her, as I filmed her and Lottie, bouncing in the bouncy house. Willow was wearing a long purple tank top and a cropped black top covered in rainbow hearts. She had white jeans on, that had lipstick prints, all different colors. She had new converse, that looked amazing. They were brightly coloured and looked like they had been tie died. Chantal did her hair so delicately. It seemed like there was at least 100 brains, each with a strand that was either, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo or violet.

"Thank you!" Willow giggled. "You like my hair?" she asked me.

"I love it! Who did it for you?" I asked her.

"Chantal did it!" she smiled. "And she give me this!" she held out her hand and ran over to me. Lottie ran after her. Willow showed me a charm bracelet, with 7 charms each a different rainbow coloured candy.

"Wow Willow, it's so pretty!" I said.

"Yeah, I love it!" she laughed and started spinning around. She did so until she fell over, and then giggled and stood up.

"Are you dizzy?" I asked her. She nodded, still giggling. "Tell the camera what today is!" I told her.

"Today my birthday!" she said proudly. "I'm 4!"

"Wow, you're so big!" I giggled. "You're 4 too Lottie, aren't you?" I asked her. She giggled and nodded. She looked really cute, and to go along with the rainbow theme she was wearing a ruffled top with daises, the main colour being yellow, neon yellow denim shorts and yellow sandals. She had a yellow flower in her short curly blond hair and looked quite adorable.

"And what type of party are you having?" I asked.

"Rainbow party!" she replied, giggling.

"Why do you like rainbows so much?" I asked her.

"Cause there is two purples!" she laughed and then went back to bouncing. I had already tweeted pictures of Willow and her party, and I got lots of replies telling me to show them more, so I filmed the party. When I had shown all of it, Beck came outside with my two babies! Kaiden was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, red shorts, red sandals and a red cap worn backwards. Lucas was dressed the same except in blue. They both looked extremely cute.

"Hey Kaiden!" I said taking him off of Beck and swinging him around, still holding the camera. I put him down on the grass and did the same to Lucas. They both laughed.

"I'll take the camera!" Beck offered. He took it, kissed my cheek and continued to record us. We all laughed while we helped the boys jump on the bouncy house. Beck turned the camera off. Kaiden sat on my lap and Lucas on Beck's.

"Kitty!" Kaiden giggled as Gizmo nuzzled up to me. Lucas just meowed at him. My boys were definitely taking after their crazy sister!

* * *

Not that long later, the party was almost in full swing. There was child friendly music playing and the garden was looking even more rainbow-ish. The big table was covered in candy (and some fruit!) all the colors of the rainbow. There was a ball pit at end of the garden. The small tables had equipment for assorted actives on them. All of Willow's preschool friends were here along with my friends, Landon, Maddie, Maya and Willow's friends from her soccer/hiphop class.

There were three groups of four, each a table with one of the older kids. Willow, Landon, Lottie and Farrah, (who was at preschool with Willow but also did hip-hop and soccer with her), were at one table with Alex. They were making crowns. Nicolas, Mollie, Max (all from preschool!) and Ali (from Willow's hip-hop class!) were decorating cookies at table with Chantal. Simon, Jamie (both boys were from Willow's soccer club) and Amaya and Madison (Willow's second cousins!) were all finger painting with Jacob. Kaiden, Lucas and Aimee were playing in the ball pit. All the kids were having a great time, each on of them had a broad smile on their little faces. Us adults were having a great time too. Beck, Jade, Robbie, Tori, André, Colette, Kylie, Henry and I were sitting on the decking watching over the kids.

Suddenly, Landon came running over to me. "Cat?" he asked. "Help me?" Landon was only 2 and a half, but he was very smart for his age.

"Of course I will, Andy!" I told him. We both went over to the table. I squashed up next to Farrah with Landon on my lap.

"Do you like my crown?" Farrah asked me.

"I do! It's very pretty!" I told her.

"It doesn't look like a crown!" she said, seeming disappointed.

"It will soon!" I assured her. "Just once you put it together. Alex will help you when you're done!" I smiled. Landon and I covered his crown in blue glitter and stickers that spelled out his name. Everyone finished up their current activity and the groups switched tables. Every group got 15 minutes at a table, and their were six activity tables so after an hour and a half, everyone had completed every activity. We put the stuff that they made into a plastic bag and put their names on them. Now they were free to bounce, dance to music, play amongst themselves or eat sweets. After half an hour of that, I served the little ones pasta and chicken nuggets on rainbow plates and Chantal gave them a drink of their choice. They ate happily and then had more sweets and then Chantal, Alex and Jacob played musical bumps with them on the bouncy house. We all sang happy birthday to Willow and within 10 most of the guests went home.

"That was the best party ever!" Willow giggled running around the garden.

"Yeah!" Lottie agreed. They both ran like mad children while the rest of us began to clean up. Since there was still so much of us there, we got it done pretty fast. I thanked them for their help and Willow came over to us, begging to open her presents. All of her grandparents had arrived, so that's probably why.

We let her and she squealed with excitement as she opened the first three. They were from us, and just what she asked for. A LePad 2, Lego and Playdough! She loved the LePad and the mega pack of Playdough a cookie frosting set. She also loved her Lego, the Photo Safari set.

"Thanks Mommy and Daddy!" she told us. "I love you!" she said.

"We love you too, Boo!" Beck spoke for both of us and kissed her forehead.

She happily went back to opening presents, mostly the usual toys for kids her age along with some cute clothes! From Kylie she recieved a pair of brown and purple cow boots, which I loved as much as her. Again, my parents went over board giving her Levi jeans, a black Letterman Jack, purple converse, a huge bucket of Lego, 36 pots of playdough each a different colour and little Mickey Mouse teddies.

She received a Sylvainian Families house and car from Beck's parents. They also gave her a bunny family set and lots of little furniture for the house. It didn't seem like Willow's sort of toy but she seemed very happy with it and couldn't wait to start playing. I reminded her to make sure she didn't play with the boys around because their was so many small bits! I loved Sylvainian Families when I was a kid, so it was something we could play together!

Willow seemed very appreciative of all her gifts and thanked everyone. I told her that we would write thank you letters to everyone.

We had a barbecue and ate the last of the sweets and cake. Then we ended the night by watching The Wizard Of Oz, because it had some rainbows in it!

* * *

**I'm off school for 2 weeks so if you review, you might see another chapter before Monday is over.** **I hope you liked it!**


	31. Ouchie!

**This chapter is in 2 parts because it would be too long for my liking otherwise. Thanks to ****SparklieeFairy **and Jeremy Shane for constantly reviewing this story. I really appreciate it. 

* * *

**Chapter 31:Ouchie!:September 2015 (Part 1!)  
**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

We thought getting toddler beds for our boys was one of the best things we ever did. They loved them, and the first night they had them, they slept the whole night in them! I was so happy, because I had finally gotten a full nights sleep!

"Good morning my Beautiful Princess!" Beck said to me as I opened my eyes.

"Morning my Handsome Prince!" I replied and started kissing him, but then stopped.

"I must get Willow ready!" I told him. Thankfully, after the first day back at preschool, Willow was already used to it again. She also went back to her Hip-Hop and Soccer lessons in the last few weeks.

"She's already dressed and talking to the boys in their room!" Beck said and resumed kissing me. I happily kissed back, and I don't know how long it was before we heard a band and a loud cry. We immediately parted. Without even looking at each other, we rushed into the boys' room, where the crying was coming from.

Willow was standing up in between the boys' beds looking frightened. Lucas was standing on his bed looking at the ground. They both suddenly burst into tears. Beck and I, after momentarily freezing ran over. Kaiden was lying on the ground, balling his eyes out.

"What's wrong, Kaiden?" I asked and tried to pick him up. He screamed louder.

"What happened?" Beck asked, looking at Willow.

"T-they both jump on beds and...and Kaiden f-fell off!" she sobbed. Beck nodded, bent down and gently picked Kaiden up and laid him on the bed. Again he cried louder, but completely stopped when Beck put him on the bed.

"It's okay Kaiden!" Beck assured him. "You'll be okay!" he said. He gently eased out Kaiden's arm. It was swelled up a lot. It was very twisted and looked out of place. Kaiden's little face was gone really pale and covered in tears. He was shivering and he suddenly vomited. It was just a bit, and as soon as he stopped, Beck gently picked him up.

"We're going to the hospital," he announced. "It might be broken." I nodded and he walked down the stairs. A tear rolled down my cheek. My poor baby. Willow suddenly hugged me. I threw my arms around her and Lucas joined in the hug too. They had both stopped crying, but seemed uneasy.

"Will Kaiden be okay?" Willow asked.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine!" I assured her. I strapped both of them into the car, and Beck drove us to the hospital. I had Kaiden on my lap the entire time, to afraid to let him go.

* * *

My poor little baby boy had broken his arm and he was only 17 months old. The correct term for it was displaced fracture. And he needed surgery to put it back into place! He had a cast on, but it would be coming off soon!

I was with my baby through the x-rays and waiting but Beck, Lucas and Kaiden had to stay in the waiting room. Once Kaiden was put onto the infant ward, they could come and see him.

"K!" Lucas exclaimed pointing to his older brother. He ran over to us. Beck and Willow came after him.

"So what's wrong with my little man?" Beck asked.

"He has a broken arm. He needs surgery. For now it's scheduled for 8pm, " I told him.

"Poor Kaidey," Beck sighed and gently kissed his forehead.

"Is he okay?" Willow asked.

"He's got a broken arm sweetie," I explained to her. "But he'll get better!"  
"Okay," she said and sat down on Beck's lap. I lifted Lucas up next to his brother. He bent down and kissed his cheek.

"Love K!" he whispered. Kaiden looked in to Lucas' eyes.

"Love Lu," he replied and shut his eyes. Beck and I smiled, and I almost started crying. I loved how much love my boys had for each other.

We all chatted quietly (well except for Lucas, because he decided he would roar the small amount of words that he could say) but soon Willow and Luke got bored and uncomfortable. Willow was wearing tight jeans and a graphic top and had to sit around all morning, but Luke, was still in his pajamas!

"I'll think I'll take them home for a bit. We can change and have a bite to eat!" Beck offered.

"I'm not hungry!" Willow mumbled.

"That's because you've been eating candy all morning!" I told her. She giggled. "Be a good girl okay?"

"Okay Mommy! Bye!" she smiled. "Bye Kaiden," she whispered to him. "Be better soon!"

* * *

Beck waved us from the door and Willow ran over to us. She was wearing a brown Mickey Mouse tracksuit, eating chocolate buttons and had a backpack on her back.

"This for you Kaiden!" she said taking out a hand made car. "Daddy and Luke help me make it!"

"Wow it's beautiful Willow!" I told her. "Dear Kaiden, I hope you get well soon, lots of love, Willow, Luke & Daddy!" I read it to him and then put it next to his bed. "Say tata, Kaiden!"

"Tata," he said weekly.

"So where's Daddy gone?" I asked her.

"He go change Luke's diaper!" she told me.

"Dada!" Kaiden mumbled. Then he spotted Willow's chocolate and started whining.

"You want one?" Willow asked him.

"Ya!" he respond. Willow took one out to give it to him.

"No Kaiden, the doctor said that you can't eat or drink until after your surgery!" I stopped them. They both frowned.

"I say he have one!" Willow whined.

"But you're not a doctor sweetie!" I told her.

"I doctor Willow and I get Kaiden better!" she giggled. I giggled with her.

"Okay, make him better!" I ordered her, still giggling. She took off her backpack, opened it and rummaged through whatever she had captured in there. She eventually took out Kaiden's teddy bear, named Bob.

"I bring it myself!" she said and handed it to Kaiden.

"Tata!" he said and hugged him close.

"Thanks Willow, great thinking!" I told her. She smiled proudly. Beck also brought a suitcase full of more stuff for Kaiden and I, which was great because I had no idea how long we would be staying here for!

* * *

About 4 hours later we were all very, very bored. Willow was playing on her Leappad, Lucas had just woken up from a nap and was playing with some toys on the floor and Kaiden was was asleep.

Soon enough, 4 people walked through the door. They were carrying balloons, teddies, sweets, cards and in one case a toddler!  
"Hey guys!" Tori said putting down a carrier bag and a helium balloon that said "Get Well Soon". "How is he?"

"His arm is broken," Willow informed him.

"I've heard," Robbie said. "Poor little boy."

"How'd you do it?" André asked.

"He fell off the bed," Beck told them.

"He didn't fall!" Willow giggled. "He jumped!" Just then, Kaiden opened up his little eyes.

"Mama!" he said. I bent down and kissed his head.

"Ouchie!" he whined and started crying. I rubbed his back gently trying to soothe him. Lucas stood up and took his pacifier out of his mouth.

"K binky," he said. I think wanted Kaiden to have it. I put it into Kaiden's mouth. He stopped crying and Luke sat back down.

"Thanks Lucas. You're a good boy!" Beck told him.

"Hello Kaiden," Jade said sitting down in the bed. "Does your arm hurt?" she asked him.

"Poor Kaiden," Landon mumbled. Kaiden looked really sad as cuddled up next to me.

"Is their any thing we can do to make him feel happier?" Tori asked. "I brought some of his favorite foods," she handed the blue bag to me.

"He can't eat until after his operation," Beck explained as I rummaged through the bag. There was peach fruit cups, tinned strawberries, blueberries, banana yoghourt, white and dark chocolate buttons, Cheerios, a lollipop, carrot sticks and cheese slices. They knew my baby well.

"Oh sorry about that," Tori sighed. "When is his surgery?"

"Tonight at about eight!" Beck told them.

"Do you want me to take Willow and Luke tonight? So Beck can stay here if he needs to?" Jade offered.

"Thanks Jade. That would be a great help!" Beck smiled.

"If the surgery isn't until eight, the four of you should go home for a while. Have a shower and stretch your legs. We'll keep an eye on Kaiden for you!" Tori suggested.

"Are you sure guys?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kaiden will be fine. Come back in a few hours!" André told us. The rest of them nodded.

"Thanks so much guys!" I said and hugged each of them. The four of us kissed Kaiden goodbye and went to the car. The ride home was quiet.

"I'll go make toasted sandwiches," Beck told me. "You go have a shower."

I walked up stairs and into my bathroom. I turned the water on, and stripped my clothes off. I stepped into the shower. The water was way to hot and was almost burning my skin - but I didn't care. I deserved it. I was an irresponsible mother. How could I let a baby fall off a bed? I should of watched them! They were still so small. Beck and I were kissing when it happened! How could we just leave the three of them alone, something was bound to happen! We shouldn't of had kids in the first place. We were too young. I love the three of them with all my heart, but I wish I had them when I was a bit older.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and one of Beck's old t-shirts. I tied up my red hair and went down stairs. Beck, Luke and Willow were already eating. I sat down and began to eat too. It was so quiet, we all missed Kaiden a lot.

"Will you be okay staying at Jade's house tonight?" I asked Willow. She nodded.

"I'll pack your stuff when we're finished eating. Is their anything you want to bring?" I asked her.

"Cowboy boots, converse and Rawr!" she told me.

"Um..I think Rawr might be a bit big to bring!" Beck chuckled.

"I bring Rawr," Willow demanded.

"Okay," Beck said calmly, before Willow could start a tantrum. "We'll find a way!"

"You can put your toys and stuff in your back pack. We'll have a backpack for Luke too, and then we can put both of your clothes in a suit case!" I told them.

"André told me to have Willow in her soccer gear and he'll bring her there!" Beck informed us.

"Okay, she can wear that going," I said and took the last bite of my sandwich. I put the plate in the dishwasher and took Lucas out of his highchair.  
"I'll do the packing, you do the changing, football boot finding and the face wiping," I told him as I handed Lucas over to him. "I'll do the packing!"

For Luke, I packed a few pairs of shorts, plaid shirts, graphic t-shirts, his jeans, an extra pair of sneakers, a tracksuit and his pjs!. It was very likely that he would need a few changes a day. He tends to get very, very messy! In his back pack I put his favourite toys and a few books along with some of his baseball caps and toothbrush.

For Willow, I packed colorful jeans and leggins, cute t-shirt, her pajamas her favourite sweaters and a tracksuit or two. I also put in some hair accessories, plenty of underwear and socks, tooth and hairbrush, her cowboy boots and black converse! She had already lots of toys and books in her backpack.

I put the suitcase by the door, along with Willow's bucket full of Lego and another bucket full of PlayDough pots and tools. They would definitely come in handy. I lots of diapers, binkys and baby bottles and some of their favourite snacks in another carrier bag. Beck came down stairs with Luke, now wearing his dungarees with a stripy top and Willow wearing her team jersey with her name and number, black shorts, white socks. She had her football boots in a bag and was currently wearing her purple converse and had a purple zip up hoodie on over her jersey. Beck was carrying Rawr, Willow's huge teddy.

"They're going over night, not for a week!" Beck commented. "Do they really need all this stuff? We could start by loosing the tiger!"

"We don't know when Kaiden will be coming out of hospital! His arm is badly broken! Jade also said that she can take care of them while I concentrate on Kaiden, when he is recovering at home. And they are really likely to get dirty!" I giggled.

"Good point!" Beck chuckled. "Let's go!"

* * *

We got lots of stares as we walked through the hospital. Beck was pulling a long a suitcase, carrying Willow's booster seat (which was huge since it had a back) with a bucket on top and had a giant tiger under his arm. Willow was walking a head of us, holding Luke's hand carrying her soccer bag (as well as her backpack on her back) and talking to a toy rabbit. I was carrying a car seat with a Playdough bucket in it and had a huge carrier back. I suppose that was a bit weird.

When we went into Kaiden's ward, he was giggling as Tori and André entertained him. Robbie and Jade were talking to my parents, who had just arrived.

"Wow!" Robbie exclaimed as we put all of our stuff on the floor next to Kaiden's bed. "I don't think all that stuff will fit it the car!"

"You'll make it!" Jade said bluntly.

"Okay!" Robbie whimpered.

"Thanks!" Jade smiled angelically. "I love you!"  
"Love you too," Robbie replied.

"So how's my baby?" I asked.

"He's smiley!" André replied.

"And sooo cute!" Tori smiled at him.

"Mama!" Kaiden giggled.

"Hi baby! Is your arm sore?" I asked him.

"Yeye," he answered me.

"Yeye!" he replied. I kissed his forehead and put my arm around him. Beck sat at his other side and held his left hand. He broke his right arm, which was good since he was left handed.

"He must of landed on it really awkwardly!" My Mom said to us.

"He did. It was all twisted!" Beck told them.

"My poor little baby!" I whined. It was unfair. The poor little thing did nothing wrong!

"I better eave with Willow now," André said after a few moments of silence. Willow picked up her bag and André grabbed her booster seat.

"Bye Mommy!" Willow kissed my cheek. "Bye Daddy!" she did the same to Beck. "You come Landon?" she asked him.

"I come?" he asked Jade.

"Sure, if it's okay with André!" Jade told him.  
"Okay you come too Andie!" André smiled. Landon grabbed onto Willow's hand and they went out before Robbie tossed André his car keys telling him to bring Landon's car seat.

When they left we all made small talk. It was much quieter now. Eventually my parents left saying they would be back tomorrow morning and to call them if necessary. They had left a cute present for Kaiden, a dinosaur book, dinosaur pajamas and a stuffed dinosaur. In less than 12 hours, his number of stuffed animals had increased a lot!

I got more and more nervous as the surgery came closer. Kaiden was a baby. Nothing more. He was one day short of 17 months old. Not even 1 and a half. It was my fault. I felt so guilty.

Luke fell asleep in Tori's lap eventually, and when Landon and Willow came back with André, they both looked exhausted. Willow climbed into my lap.  
"When Kaiden be better?" Willow asked me.

"Soon pet. He hasn't had his surgery yet!" I told her.

"This is so exhausting!" she exclaimed yawning. We all laughed at how old she sounded.

"I think we'll take them home now!" Robbie said to Jade.

"Yeah," she agreed. "André! Help Robbie take all their "stuff" to the car!" she demanded. André and Robbie stood up and began picking up some of the bags.

"How come you didn't ask me to help?" Tori asked.

"Because you're to weak!" Jade scoffed.

"I'm not weak!" Tori exclaimed. "Am I weak?" she mumbled to herself.

"I strong!" Willow boasted.

"Yeah, you're very strong Willow. Now will you be a very good girl for Robbie and Jade and help them take care of Luke?" Beck asked her. She nodded.

"Jade, remember that they have three meals a day, and lots of fruit too and please not too much candy!" I started.

"Okay, no problem!" Robbie answered for her.

"And if they do have candy make sure they brush their teeth- Luke needs lots of help with his but Willow's okay on her own, she can dress herself too, she likes to pick out her own outfit for preschool, but make sure it's not too- well weird, and she needs help lasing up her converse and make sure they're in bed at a reasonable time and Luke will probably throw a tantrum or 2 or maybe even 10 before he goes to sleep but he likes naps during the day!" I informed her.

"Got it," she told me.

"I don't!" Robbie said.

"Yeah you do!" Jade told him.

"Okay!" he winced. Poor Robbie! Hey! Since when was he there?!

"I didn't see you come in!" I told him.

"That's because I'm an invisible magician!" he said trying to look spooky.

"Grow up Robbie!" Jade told him. "We're going now anyway! Come here Andy!" Jade called her son over and began to wipe his face.

"Bye Daddy," Willow said to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and kissed both her cheeks.

"I talk you on the phone before bed?" she asked him.  
"Yes sweetie, I promise," he kissed her forehead one last time before Willow came over to me.

"Do you promise to come visit Kaiden tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I really promise!" she giggled.

"Good girl. I'll see you soon baby," I told her. "I hope you sleep well."

"I will. Night night Mommy!" she hugged me and then went over to Kaiden, kissed his cheek and whispered something to him then went back next to Landon.  
"Bye Luke," I whispered into his ear. He was asleep, and I wanted it to stay like that, otherwise, we were almost guaranteed a tantrum. Beck picked him up and left with the others to take him to the car.

"Bye Little Red," André said hugging me. "We'll me into see your little one tomorrow. We hope the surgery goes well!"

"Thanks André," I smiled.

"Good luck Cat. He'll be fine, don't worry," she said as she hugged me. They she relased me. "Are you sure you don't want us to stay for moral support?" she asked.

"No I'll be fine. Beck will be here anyway!" I sighed.

"We'll be here as soon as possible!" Tori promised and hugged me one last time.

"Good luck Kaiden," she said to my sleeping boy. She kissed his forehead and then backed away.  
"Bye Kaiden. Don't worry Mommy too much," André told him. He opened his eyes and whispered "Mama" and started to cry.

"It's okay Kaidey, Mama's here," I said rubbing his forearm. He settled down a bit. André and Tori quietly left the room and Beck came back.

"How's he doing?" he asked.

"Okay. He looks frightened," I whispered to him.

"You okay Kaiden?" Beck asked him.

"Ouchie!" Kaiden whined and started to cry.

"It's okay Kaiden, soon the doctor will come to make your arm better!" he said and picked Kaiden up and walked around the room with him. Soon enough, 8 a clock came and went. Beck and I sat on the bed with Kaiden in between us. We read him books and reassured him that he would be alright. Eventually the doctor came in and told us to bring Kaiden to get his temporary cast off.

He was very scared getting it off, but he got through it. My poor baby. Then the doctor told us to take him to the recovery room.

I carried him, although Beck offered to. The three of us sat on a bed, (well Kaiden was in my arms) in a room with other patients. The curtain was drawn so we had our own little cubical. A nurse asked us questions, and she showed Kaiden the oxygen mask he would wear. Kaiden just hid his face in my chest.  
"It's okay Kaidey, your a brave boy, in just a few hours you'll be back to yourself!" I assured him. I kissed his forehead and he looked into my eyes.

"Love Mama," he whispered to me.

"I love you too Kaiden, we all do," I told him. Beck and I talked to him, as well as repeatedly kissing him. It was 10 p.m. when it was finally time for his surgery. I held his hand as he laid on the bed. Beck had his arm around my waist. We both gave him one last kiss before they put the mask on his face. He struggled and whined, but a few moments later he fell asleep. I rubbed his hands and one of the nurses to us that it would be best if we left, and that they'll call us when it was finished.

Beck and I waited in a corridor, basically because we got a bit lost. There wasn't any chairs there, but it was near to Kaiden so I stood. I began to get very very hot and a bit dizzy. Beck began to talk to me but his voice sounded all strange and high pitched. Everything was blurry.

"Cat are you okay?" he asked. "You're gone all white," he said and started feeling my forehead.

"I need to go outside," I managed to tell him. He held on to me as we found our way out of the hospital and into the cool night air. I sat down and slowly my vision was clearer and I wasn't so dizzy any more.

"Would you like a drink? Beck asked me. His voice was more normal now.

"Yes please," I mumbled. He went inside and a minute or so later he returned with a bottle of ice cold water.

"Thanks," I replied after taking a sip. I laid my head on Beck's shoulder. He kissed it.

"Don't worry about Kaiden," Beck told me. "He'll be just fine!"

* * *

**So what did you think of that? I had to write it twice, stupid laptop :P I hope it was worth it! **


	32. Happy…I Love You Day?

**This chapter is a bit boring, so I threw in something I wasn't planning at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Happy…..I Love You Day? :September 2015 (Part 2)**

**Third Person POV (I'm trying something else for a change!)**

* * *

At 2 am on a Tuesday morning, a long 4 hours after Kaiden Oliver's surgery had started, he opened his eyes. He looked around the room. There were lots of doctors and nurses, but he didn't see any familiar faces. He didn't know why he was here, but he did know that he wanted his Mommy, so he did the only thing he could do - cry.

"Shhh, it's okay," a nurse shushed him.

"Mama!" Kaiden whined.

"Mommy will be here soon," the kind nurse promised. "It will be okay," she patted the small boy's hand. Just then Kaiden noticed the bad pain in his right arm. He began to cry harder. Just then, his mother and father rushed into the room.

"Kaiden!" Cat Oliver exclaimed running over to her son. She held onto his small body and kissed his hair. Kaiden kept on crying, although he was relived to see his mother. He was still very sleepy and wanted to shut his eyes. Then his Daddy, Beck Oliver, came over after a brief word with the surgeon.

"Hey Kaiden, how you feeling?" he asked him gently. Suddenly, Kaiden had a change of mood. He stopped crying and began giggling! He didn't know exactly what he was giggling at, it hurt his arm, but it made him feel good so he ignored the pain. His mother and father laughed too, delighted to see their son happy.

One of the nurses smiled at them. "We're going to take Kaiden into the recovery room now," they informed the giggling boy's parents. They nodded and the nurses wheeled Kaiden's bed into the recovery room. They put some more medicine into Kaiden's IV, told them that Kaiden would be getting a splint put on his arm once he was out of recovery and then they left the room.

Both parents comforted and cuddled their little boy, sad that this had happened to him. Kaiden was a good little boy, he loved life and was a smiley kid, he didn't deserve this.

"I have to go now," Beck said after yawning. "I have an a few interviews about the movies over the next week, one is tomorrow morning. I'll see both of you as soon as possible and my parents will be here tomorrow morning," he told them and then kissed both of their foreheads. He gave them both a last hug, told them he loved them with all his hearts and then left.

Just as he did a doctor came in to say that they needed to put a splint on Kaiden's arm. They did so and by the time that Kaiden was put back in his ward it was 3:30 am. Kaiden was allowed to drink now. Cat sat on his bed and nursed his son to sleep. She stroked his hair as he fell asleep. When he did, she laid him down, then pulled her top back up. The curtain was already closed. She kissed her son goodnight and laid on the bed next to him. She held his little hand the entire time, too afraid to let go. She found it very difficult to sleep and wanted to go for a walk around the hospital but she never let Kaiden's bedside. She sipped a bottle of water and watched her baby sleep. He looked very peaceful and happy as he slept. Cat was eventually able to fall asleep herself, but she was restless through out the night.

* * *

Kaiden awoke at about 9 the next morning. He complained about his arm. Cat hated to see her young son suffer but there wasn't much she could do. What she could nurse him (they both found it very comforting), gently kiss his face and whisper how much she loved him. They were both offered breakfast but declined it. Kaiden was happier with just his mother's nursing and Cat wasn't hungry.

At about 9:30 Kaiden was cuddled up to his Mommy, sucking on his binky and watching The Wonder Pets on the television. The door edged open and 2 people walked in. All eyes fixed on them. No on was allowed visitors until 11a,.

The two people, of course, were Tori Vega and André Harris, friends of Cat and Beck.

"Heey!" Tori smiled as she sat on the end of Kaiden's bed.

"How did you get in?" Cat asked in amazement.

"We told them that we were leaving for vacation in a few hours and that Kaiden was a very special boy!"

"He is a very special boy!" His mother giggled.

"So how did his surgery go?" André asked after handing Cat some coffee.

"Good - I think. He seems okay!" Cat told them.

"Well that's great!" Tori smiled. "André! Show Cat the book we got Kaiden!" André took a big flat book out of a paper bag. He handed it to Cat who smiled when she saw the front cover. It said "Kaiden Visit's The Doctor!". It was a nice story and it had cute illustrations.

"We ordered it for him yesterday and it arrived this morning!" Tori explained.

"Thanks guys! We love it don't we Kaiden?" Cat asked her son as she showed him the front coer.

"Tata," Kaiden said shyly.

"How about Uncle André reads it to you while Mommy goes for a walk with Aunty Tori?" Tori suggested. Kaiden didn't reply because he was so interested in the pretty picture book that he didn't hear her, so his mother picked up her hand bag and slipped away with her friend.

Cat used the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair as quickly as possible because she wanted to go back to her little boy.

"You doing okay?" Tori asked her. Cat shook her head.

"I want Beck to be here," she mumbled. Tori hugged her friend. She didn't know the pain that she was in, watching her son as he was in pain and confused about the whole situation, but hugs are often comforting.

The two girls walked back to the infant ward where Kaiden was listening to the story that his "Uncle" André was reading. André didn't know much about kids, but he did know that they liked to see the pictures, so he made sure to show Kaiden them.

"Did you like the story Kaiden?" Cat asked him.

"Yeye!" he replied, which in his language meant "yes".

"Say "tata" to André," Cat ordered him.

"Bababababababa," Kaiden babbled.

"Or not!" Cat giggled.

Again, Kaiden cuddled into his Mama, while she made small talk with her friends. Cat wondered when Kaiden would be let out of hospital. The operation went well, so she hoped it would be soon.

Tori and André said goodbye and then left. Cat promised to notify them when Kaiden came out of hospital, and they promised to visit again if it wasn't soon.

Kaiden fell asleep soon after they left. Cat took out her phone. She had a few text messages from Jade saying that Willow and Luke were okay but missing home. She replied telling her to give them a kiss and hug for her. There were a few from Beck asking about Kaiden and Cat. She told him that we were both good, and that Kaiden was asleep.

Soon they both replied, Beck saying that he loves them and that he'll see us soon and Jade saying "Ewww!" but she added that she would, but only because they were my kids! She thanked both of them.

Cat watched what seemed like endless episodes of "Rory The Race Car" before Kaiden woke up again. He wanted another drink, so she gave him a bottle of formula milk, which Beck had packed.

Not long after that, a good amount of visitors came including Beck parents. They both rushed over to Kaiden and Cat, then bombarded them with questions.

"Is he okay? Tell us the full story! How did his surgery go? When will he be let out? Is he in pain? Is he eating yet? Can I give him a cuddle?" Vicky, Beck's mother asked Cat, who giggled and answered every one of her questions. Vicky picked up little Kaiden and kissed his head.

"Oma!" he giggled. Willow used to call her grandparents "Gama and Gampa" but since Alex was little he called them "Oma and Opa" which is Dutch, so Willow started calling them that too.

"Hello Kaiden!" she smiled. "Is your arm hurting?"

"Ming-ming-ming," he replied.

"What does that mean?" Vicky asked Cat. Both boys had made up words for stuff, which Cat and Beck had now started using a lot!

"I have no idea!" Cat laughed. So did Vicky before laying Kaiden down on the bed. Her and Kevin talked non stop to him. They were both very good with kids, considering they had 4 of their own- and 10 grandchildren!

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Kaiden for me if I went home and took a shower?" Cat asked them.

"No problem, Cat, he'll be fine with us!" Kevin smiled.

"Thanks so much! I'll be back as soon as possible!" Cat told them. She kissed her baby boy and told him she loved him, before leaving the hospital. She drove home and opened the house. Gizmo came to greet her.

"Hello Kitty!" she said picking her up and then giggling, realizing what she had carried her to the kitchen and made some coffee. It tasted a lot better than the hospital's coffee! She'd been drinking it a lot lately. Probably to keep her from falling asleep during the day, because she's up half the night with the boys. Or else she'd just been spending too much time with Jade!

Cat drank it quickly while eating an apple. She didn't have time for proper food. She had quickly took a shower, put on some makeup and changed her clothes, before driving back to the hospital. She walked so quickly to trying to get to her son's ward, that she got lost on her way there. She eventually found it, and gave her son a big cuddle. Beck's parents left, leaving the two alone. Kaiden got hungry so they both ate tinned strawberries that Tori had left them. Soon enough, Kaiden's twin brother and big sister came to see him!

"Mommy!" Willow threw her arms around her mother, who she missed a lot. Lucas, however, ran, well it was more like an attempt fast walk, over to his brother. Jade walked quickly behind him and lifted him up on the bed, next to his brother.

"K! K! K!" he giggled. He kissed his brothers cheek.

"Lu!" Kaiden smiled. Luke grabbed onto his hand, and they both smiled, happy to be reunited even though they only spent a small few hours apart.

"How is he?" Jade asked Cat.

"He seems okay, his arm is a little sore though," Cat told them.

"When will he be out?" she wondered.

"Hopefully before tonight," Cat said. "We're Willow and Luke good?" she asked Jade.

"Mostly," she smirked. "They missed you and Beck a lot last night and Willow got her white top covered in paint at preschool and Luke decided to roll around in the grass, so their in their second change of clothes and it's 1 o' clock!" Jade chuckled.

"Don't worry, that always happens!" Cat giggled twisting Willow's ponytail around her finger. "How's Landon?"

"He's good," Jade ruffled Landon's curls as her clung to her leg. "But he needs a nap!" she told her. She picked him up and he cuddled into her shoulder.

"You should bring him home for a while," Cat told her. "But you might need to come back for the kids, I don't know when he's coming out!"

"Okay, I'll let them have some time with you. I'll take them tonight too, because you'll be waiting like slaves for himself!"

Cat sat on the bed with her iPad in her hand. It was playing "Cars 2" and she had one of her boys at either side, watching the movie and drink their juice. Willow was sitting at the end of the bed carefully colouring a picture, her tongue sticking out with concentration. Suddenly, some one entered the door at the end of the room and her little head popped up. "Daddy!"

Beck picked his little girl up in his arms.

"Hey Boo," he kissed her nose and she giggled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Daddy, I love you!" she smiled.

"I love you too Princess!" he kissed her curls and put her on the ground.

"How my big boy?" he asked Lucas. He kissed his nose too and tickled him to make him giggle.

"How's he getting on?" Beck paused at Kaiden.

"Getting better each minute!" Cat told him. He gave his little boy lots of kisses and then gave a big one to his wife.

The whole family chatted, loving one and others company, while meanwhile, while Tori thought her day was boring and uneventful, she was proven wrong.

Her and André were cuddled up on the couch of their apartment watch reruns of modern family.

"I'm so bored!" Tori yawned. André smirked at her.

"Wait here baby, I'll be back in just a minute!" he shot up off of his chair and into another room before Tori could reply. She waited there, wondering what on earth he was doing. Less than 50 seconds later, he came back with a basket.

"Happy…..I Love You Day?" he said unsurely.

"I Love You Day?" Tori asked, confusedly.

"Just go with it baby," André told her. Tori nodded. "It's a present for you," he handed her the basket.

"Awwh!" she smiled. "Thanks André!" Tori carefully took the first gift out of the basket, it was a teddy bear with a heart saying "I Love You". She smiled and thanked André. She did the same with all the rest of the gifts, chocolates, a single rose, heart shaped cookies, three dvds: Edward Scissorhands, Forgetting Sarah Marashall and 50 First Dates. She also loved the other gifts a mug, a key chain and picture frame saying "I Love You". There was a picture included in the frame, the two of them walking hand in hand at the beach.

André put his hand into the basket. "I don't remember this gift!" André lied. It was a little black box outlined in gold. He opened it, but making sure Tori couldn't see. "Oh yeah!" he chuckled. He turned the box around.

"Tori Vega, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Hehe! So whatcha think! Thanks for reviewing!  
**


	33. I'm All Wet!

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, it's a little boring.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:I'm:October 2013**

**Cat's POV**

It was a very wet day. I hated rain. You couldn't go anywhere, especially with kids. It was even worse when they were on Halloween Break. And Beck and our friends were still at college. Thank goodness that didn't happen here much, but when it did, we all suffered!

"You don't have to come to the café today," Colette told me over the phone. "We won't get very many customers and it's and you'd have to walk here in the lashing rain with the kids!" (My car had broken down and Beck had the other one!)

"Thanks Colette, I'll get started baking the Halloween Cupcakes today, I'll bring them in tomorrow," I said as I opened the door. "I have to go now, bye!"

"Bye Cat, see you soon!" The line went dead. I took Landon, who was still fast asleep out of Jade's arms. Suddenly, Beck came running down the stairs.

"Bye babe, love you," he kissed my cheek and grabbed his rain jacket.

"We gotta go, talk to you later, Cat," Jade ran out the door.

"Bye!" I shouted just before the phone rang again. I balanced Landon on my hip and answered it.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Is this Caterina Valentine speaking?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I'm Cat," I replied.

"Well this is an agent from Universal Records. I've seen you're videos on Youtube and seen you preform live. I was wondering if you would be able to attend a meeting on November 7th?" he asked.

"Umm…yeah sure?" I said unsurely.

"Okay, we'll email you the details," he informed me before hanging up.

"Where did they get my email address?" I asked myself out loud. "Where did they get my phone number?" I laid Landon down on the couch and walked upstairs to get a blanket for him.

Willow ran from her bedroom and into the bathroom. "You okay sweetie?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she yelled from the toilet. I giggled and grabbed a bathroom from the hot press.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked her when she came out.

"Okay," she replied grabbing my hand. We walked down stairs and she ran into the living room. Landon had his eyes opened.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Good morning Landon," I smiled. He giggled and Willow sat up next to him. I laid the blanket over them.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I turned on the TV. "How does smoothies and waffles sound?"

"I love smoothies and waffles!" Willow giggled. Landon laughed too. I turned on a DVD with episodes of Sesame Street on it. Then I went upstairs.

For the meantime, we put the boys toddler beds in the attic, and took down their cribs again. Then we bought crib tents. Best inventions ever. Surprisingly, the boys actually like them. It keeps them in at night. We all get more sleep and the boys go for one nap during the day and easily go to bed. When I went into their room, they were both standing up, "taking" to each other. They seemed to have some sort of language, which nobody else understood.

"Morning boys!" I said to them. They both giggled."Mamamama!" Kaiden babbled. I opened his crib tent. I lifted him out. He still had an split on his arm, but would be getting it off soon.

"Luke!" I giggled. "Where are your pjs gone?"

"Aha!" Lucas replied when I took him out. Oh well, at least her left his diapers on! I brought them both down stairs and they sat on the chair next to Willow and Landon.

Soon enough, I brought some smoothies and waffles for Willow and Landon, some milk and fruit cups for Kaiden and Lucas and coffee for me. The five of us sat on the couch, in or pjs (diaper only in Luke's case), eating breakfast and watching Sesame Street.

"What we do today?" Willow asked eagerly. All of them loved going out on trips during the day. On Monday we went to McDonalds for lunch on the way home from the café and the kids loved the play place. We went to the library and the kids had a great time, but unfortunately car broke down so my Daddy had to come and collect us. It's still broken down (at a garage) now, so we can't go anywhere unless we can walk there so yesterday afternoon we went for a long walk (well tricycle ride for Willow, push in stroller for Kaiden and Lucas, but walk for Landon and I!) and collected lots of nature items. It was raining, so we couldn't do that today. What could we do? They went played outside every single day, unless it rained. Then I'd make sure we did something fun like going to the mall or an aquarium or something. They could play around inside, but they would get easily bored and throw a tantrum. It looked like we would spend the day in front of the TV.

"We can't do anything Boo, it's raining and we have no car!" I told her.

"But I want to do something!" she pouted. Her lip began to quiver.

"We can have lots of fun here! We can make cupcakes, and have a Playdough party and make a Lego tower!" I told her.

"Can we go paining?" she asked.

"Okay, but we need to put newspapers down first!" I told her. "And you must get dressed and brush you're teeth before you do anything!"

Bye 8:30, everyone was dressed and had their teeth brushed. Painting. With a 4 year old, a 2 year old and 2 18 month olds, it was like a suicide mission! I dressed them all in clothes that were okay to get messed up, Willow in her Hello Kitty Tracksuit, Lucas in a blue Nike tracksuit, and Kaiden in a red Nike tracksuit bottom and an oversize t-shirt because it's easy to get on and off with his arm. Landon was wearing an old t-shirt with some jeans. They all had painting aprons on. The small table in the playroom had a checked plastic cloth on it as well as it been covered in sheets of large paper. In the middle, there were paints, finger paints, paint brushes, shaped sponges, cut potatoes, a jar of water and a roll of paper towels. I let them go mad, after reminding them not to eat the paint. Kaiden found it a little difficult, so I helped him. Soon they were all having fun, and made "lovely" paintings. But they got easily bored.

I managed to clean up most of the mess and then gave them each a sheet of paper and folded it in half. I gave them crayons, washable markers, colouring pencils, glitter glue, Halloween stickers and helped them all to make "Halloween Cards". I cut out lots of Halloween cards, and even the twins cards looked majorly cute. But they were finished within minutes. Again I cleaned up a bit and gave them all Playdough (homemade in Kaiden and Luke's case because the were prone to eating it!) and some toys. They had fun with that, but they were all getting pretty bored. It wasn't even 10:15 yet! What would we do? I cleaned up yet again and we played in the kitchen for a while. They all enjoyed that, so then we played with Willow's shop, all buying different items. But then Willow got bossy, Lucas pushed Landon over with a trolley and Kaiden got whiny. I decided that they would help me make an early lunch.

We cute peanut butter and jelly sandwiches into cute shapes using cookie cutters and arranged different types of fruit to make smiley faces. They ate happily.

"An weh ge osid noo?" Willow mumbled through a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"What?" I asked confusedly. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" I told her, just before I realized that I was still chewing a grape!

"Can we go outside now?" Willow asked once she had swallowed.

"No Boo, it's still raining!" I told her.

"I'm going outside," Willow insisted.

"Let's go outside!" Landon giggled.

"Outie!" Kaiden giggled.

"Yeye!" Luke agreed.

"No kids, I'm sorry, we can't go outside!" I repeated.

"I'm going outside!" Willow said and ran to the backdoor. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She started to bang on it. "I want out!" she screamed.

"No Willow, you'll hurt yourself!" I told her. I picked her up and she started to pound her little fists on my back.

"Ow! Willow that hurts!" I told her. She stopped, but burst into tears.

"I want to go outside," she sobbed.

"We can go outside later, if it's not raining," I told her although the rain didn't look as if it would stop anytime soon.

"B-but I want to go out now," she mumbled.

"Willow, I want to go out too, I hate rain, but be a big girl for Mommy?" I asked her. She usually enjoyed being the big girl.

"Ok Mommy," she said and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and then turned around. All three boys were gone. Willow giggled. "Landon, Luke, Kaiden!" she yelled. "Where are you?"

I ran out of the kitchen and I saw the boys, all three running wild. Willow decided to join them. I had to chase them all around the house. I went to pick up Lucas but he ran away, so I picked up Kaiden who was next to him. Kaiden whined, while I staggered along the hallway trying to catch Lucas. He wasn't that hard, since he wasn't very good at running. I managed to grab hold of Landon, but Kaiden and Lucas both got free. I sighed as Landon giggled. I put him in one of the boys cots. He didn't find that funny and began to cry. The twins did too, and they yelled to be let out. I couldn't quiet manage to get Willow in, but she promised to be good, but then turned the TV on and put it up extra loud. The boys kept on screaming. We had to go out.

"Okay! We're going to the beach!" I announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"The beach?" Willow asked. "It's raining Mommy!"

"You silly, Cat!" Landon told me.

"Silsilsilsil!" Kaiden babbled.

"Woof!" Luke barked. I took the tree of them out of the crib.

"Woof!" Lucas repeated.

"Good doggy!" Willow patted his head. Luke licked her.

"Ewwwh!" she giggled and then paused. "We go to the beach?"

"Yes, you get you're rain boots on!" I told her. She found them and put them on, while I put some tiny ones on Kaiden and Lucas and a spare pair on Landon. We had a spare everything for Landon here! Then I put raincoats on them, and then put hats and scarfs on all of them before putting up their hoods. I put Kaiden and Lucas into the double stroller, gave them their pacifiers, and then put a rain cover on it. I gave Willow and Landon tiny umbrellas and took a big one for myself after putting my raincoat and boots on. We went outside and I locked the door.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at the beach. We were all quite wet!

"Can we go in the sea?" Willow asked me.

"No honey, you'll get sick," I told her. "But you can run around all you like," I told her. Her and Landon smiled, dropped their umbrellas and ran off like lunatics. Kaiden and Luke whined to be let out, so I let them run wild too. Kaiden looked very silly, because there wasn't any arm in one of his sleeves, because it was in a split. We all had a great time running around. I chased Kaiden and Lucas, and picked them up and tickled them. I had Kaiden in my arms, when all of a sudden, Willow and Landon were almost to the sea. I put him down and ran after them.

"Get out of the water!" I screamed at them, although I was laughing. They were both laughing too, as they ran slower into the water. The three of us splashed each other, and we got some very weird looks from the very tiny amount of people walking on the beach. I was finally able to haul them out, when I saw Kaiden and Lucas sitting down by the edge of the water, both absolutely drenched. They giggled, and eventually, I was able to bring everyone back to the shore, where our stroller was. I strapped them in again. They started to cry a bit, so I gave them their pacifiers again.

"I'm all wet!" Willow whined.

"It's your own fault, you went into the sea!" I told her. She pouted.

"I go like it!" Landon sobbed. That meant he didn't like it, so I picked him up. Poor baby. He shouldn't of followed his naughty friend! We all slowly walked home. We were all miserable, wet and cold. When we finally arrived home, I opened the front door, but wouldn't let anyone but myself go past the porch. They were all wet and muddy. They would destroy the house. I took of my rain gear. My clothes weren't dry, but they weren't dripping either. I went inside and then I brought them warm towels. I took off all their rain gear, then their clothes, and then diapers (underwear in Willow's case). They all shivered as I wrapped them in towels. I carried them one by one upstairs and ran a bath. I put the 3 boys in there. Willow took a shower with me, since she said she didn't like sharing with boys anymore, since she was a big girl! I just jumped in and out of it, listing carefully to the boys, and left Willow in there while I got their some dry pjs (we weren't going anywhere so they might as well me comfy!) more towels, and diapers. I dried and dressed them. I gave Kaiden and Lucas milk and put them into their cots, and put Landon in Willow's toddler bed (she was getting to big for it now!) and let them all have a nap. I put a dressing gown and slippers on Willow and let her help me make cupcakes. She liked cracking the eggs a lot! While they were in the oven, we played Sylvanian Families together. We usually do that while the boys are napping, because they always ended up eating the small bits. After a while Willow decided that she was going to go and play on her Leappad. While she did that, I had an idea to keep the kids occupied for the rest of the day: I was going to build a fort!

First I cleared all the playroom. I pushed most of the mess to one side. I put lots of chairs and other stuff around the placed and then found lots of sheets. I made a fort with them and the chairs. It looked great, and I put some cushions from the couch to keep it up. I took lots of pillows, blankets and cuddly toys and put them in there. I also put in some other toys that they could play with. When everyone came in to see it, they looked really excited. I would of loved to build a fort like that when I was their age! For a while, we all played with Lego. This kept them entertained for quite a bit. Then I read to them from pop up books, which they all loved. After that we ended up playing doctors and nurses with the cuddly toys for a while. Willow had a doctors set, and costumes so they all dressed up, but they ended up using their imagination most of the time, using crayons to take temperatures and play tools to do various sort of treatments! They all got hungry, so I made dinner for them. I made fish fingers, uh-oh spatettios, diced carrots and gave them orange juice. Everything was orange, because Willow decided that everything had to be "Halloween". They ate their Halloween themed dinner, and then we shared some orange smarties.

They played all played with toy cars and trucks for a while. I decided that I would get them a car racing track (a small plastic one for babies!) for Christmas. Afterwards, they made a "Band" with pots, pans, stacked plastic cups, plastic bottles filled with rice, wooden spoons. They all got a great kick out of that, but sadly, I didn't have a washboard! After all the noise, we all settled down to watch a movie. I put "Tangled" on my iPad, which we all liked.

"I want to watch Shrek!" Willow whined.

"But I love this movie!" I argued. "So does Landon!" I told her after I pulled him onto my lap.

"Yeah!" Landon giggled.

"I think I like it little bit," Willow sighed and then sat down to watch the movie. By the time it was over, everyone, besides me, had fell asleep in the comfort of the fort! I left them there, got my laptop and decided that I would try and buy the kids Christmas outfits. I got a cute one for the boys on Crazy 8, which was $96. But I'd have to buy 2 of them, so it would be, $192! I also bought a denim jacket for Willow (to go with her outfit from Ralph Lauren) for $23 on Crazy8. Willow's outfit, was harder to put together, and was $147, not including the denim jacket!

"Wow!" Beck exclaimed after he had finally come home. Robbie carried Landon to the car, and we put the kids to bed. "That's a lot of money!"

"Yeah," I agreed. "But they're cute outfits, and we have the money."

"Well, okay, but no more buying really expensive outfits for them. They are too small for designer clothes. Willow will probably wear her outfit once!" he chuckled.

"Okay, but they still need winter coats and winter boots if we're going to Canada!" I told him.

"Not expensive ones," he reminded me. "We're actually quite low down on money, we have an expensive mortgage each month as well as other bills and necessities. We spent a lot of money since my last movie, expensive clothes and toys, doing up a cafe, all the money we spent on double the baby stuff, modeling lessons, expensive uniforms for Willow and a lot more!"

"Okay, we'll cut down on like, everything," I promised. "We should use the rest of the money from your new movie for Christmas presents and save the rest of it," I suggested.

"That's a good idea. But we can have treats too, Willow needs a new bed, so she might as well get her room done up!" Beck smiled.

"Yeah! Do you think there is any chance that she would let me change it in to a pretty pink princess room?" I asked.

"No chance!" Beck chuckled. "Once the boys are in toddler beds, they can have their room done up too! You might have a better chance of princesses then!" Beck joked.

I nodded. "That's probably true, but my boys are going to be sleeping in cribs until they are seven! No more breaking arms!" I giggled.

"I hope you're joking," Beck told me and then kissed my cheek. "So what do you want out of the money?" he asked me.

"Cat, you are so sweet! What would I do with out you?" he playfully tweaked my nose. "I love you soo much baby."

"I love you too, more than anything in the world." I was on his lap by that point.

"You're so beautiful," He said as he played with my hair.

I felt myself blush. "No I'm not," I mumbled.

"Yes you are. You're the most perfect thing I ever saw," he whispered into my ear.

"You're the best husband ever," I told him.

"That's because your the best wife ever," he said. We just sat there staring at each other, before we kissed. We stayed cuddled up, not wanting to get up.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and realized we fell asleep in the fort! I looked up to fin Beck staring into my eyes. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "You're cute when you're asleep!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review pretty please? I'd love you forever...**


	34. What's That Suppose To Mean?

**Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing! Hehe! I feel a bit hyper today! Sorry...**

* * *

**Chapter 34: What's That Suppose To Mean?: November 2016**

**Beck's POV**

"What did you do at school today?" I asked Willow as I started up the car.

"Me and Farrah make a huge rocket! Everyone get in it and we count "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Take off!" and then we fly up into space!" she told me.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "What did you see in space?" I asked.

"We see….." she thought for a moment. "An alien!"

"An alien!" I pretended to be surprised. "What did it look like?"

"He was this big!" Willow stretched out her arms as wide as possible. "And he had 100 arms and 100 legs! He was purple and covered in green spots!" She obviously had a great imagination.

"Did you say "hi" to him?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we all say "Hello Alien" and waved and he waved back and said "Blah-blah-blah!" she said eagerly.

"What does that mean?" I wondered. "I don't speak alien!"

"I do! It mean "Hello everybody, I be your friend!" she giggled.

"He seems like a friendly alien!" I smiled. "Do you no where we are going now?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Where?" I asked.

"I dunno!" she giggled.

"We're going to a fashion shoot for Alex and Alexa. There will be a feature on them in a children's style magazine. This means you must be a great model!" I told her.

"I am a great model," she smiled confidently.

"You must be a very good girl and do what everyone tells you otherwise you can't be a model anymore," I said as I pulled up at the studio.

"Why not?" Willow asked.

"Because if you don't behave, or refuse to smile, your label will drop you!" I told her. She looked confused.

"I'm confuzzled," she giggled.

"Okay, just be good. And be the best model you can be," I opened the car door and let her out. She clung to me, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Daddy," she told me.

"I love you too!" I smiled as her little hand slipped into mine. "You'll be a good girl?" I asked her. I hoped she would be. I was with her because I didn't go to college today, because Cat said she had to go to a "meeting" and my new movie was coming out the next day!

"Yeah, I will!"

* * *

And she was. She waited patiently on my lap while listening to music on my iPhone. She had her headphones on and was dancing to "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. She got a lot of weird looks, but people usually ended up smiling at her.

Thankfully, her outfit didn't involve a dress. She put it on, without fuss, and let a stylist do her hair and make up! Then she posed, for lots of different photos, looking as cute as ever. She was giggling the whole time and made the photographers chuckle too. When everyone was finished, we were all shown a slideshow of the pictures, while the kids had cranberry juice and cookies. Then we were told that we were allowed to keep the kids outfits, and thanked.

Once we had gone out, I picked her up.

"You did great, Boo! I told her.

"Was I good model?" she asked me.

"You were the best model in the whole place! I'm so proud of you!" I spun her around. She smiled and giggled.

"How bout we get ice cream?" she suggested.

"Okay," I chuckled. "Since you were so good!"

I strapped her into the car and drove to the ice cream parlor. I let her chose as many toppings as she liked, and then we sat down together. A group of girls ran over to me, and started talking about how they couldn't wait to see my movie! They started playing with my hair, and talked to Willow, who glared at them the entire time.

"What's the matter?" I asked her once they had gone.

"I don't like when they touch your hair," she whispered to me.

"You're so like your Mommy!" I told her as I kissed her nose.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she explained. I laughed. She had picked that up from Cat! Even though she was such a tomboy, and everyone said she was like a mini me, she was like her mother in many ways!

Cat's POV

I waited anxiously in the living room, watching Kaiden on the floor. He had recently gotten his cast off, and still wasn't used to picking stuff up, so I had him transfer different size objects into different bowls. Lucas was pushing a car around the room.

If Willow didn't do a good job, her modelling career was over. I hoped she behaved herself, but even if she didn't, I had some good news to cheer everyone up….

Finally, both of them entered the house. Beck was grinning, holding onto Willow's hand, she too had a broad smile on her face. She was wearing a white sweater with an ice cream cone on it, navy jeans, and really cute boots. Her outfit was completely different this morning! I had a feeling that the day had gone well.

"Hi Mommy," she said and hugged me.

"Hey Honey, did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Lots and lots and lots of fun!" she giggled. I smiled at her.

"Hey babe," Beck kissed my cheek.

"She do okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, she was practically an angel!" Beck told me.

"Wow! Well my day went really well too…" I giggled.

"What? I'm confused!" Beck exclaimed.

"Well I went to the "meeting…." I started. "And I got a record deal!"

"What?" he yelled really loudly so Willow, Kaiden and Lucas stopped what they were doing. "Are you serious?" He hugged me so tight that all I could do was nod.

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was just about to take a shower, but then I found Willow in the bathroom, playing in the sink. It was filled with water and had gooey white stuff in it.

"Making baby powder soup!" she told me. I sighed.

"It's in your hair!" I whined. "I'll need to wash it again!" Willow just giggled.

"It's not funny!" I told her. It was the day, well night, that Beck's movie, Love Not Included, was premiering. We were taking the kids, for pictures on the red carpet, but then they were going to stay at Beck's parents place for the night. I took Willow into the living room, where they were waiting.

"Would you please give her a bath for me?" I asked Vicky, Beck's Mom.

"Of course I will, Sweetheart, you go get ready," she told me. I smiled gratefully, and went upstairs to take a shower. Then I went into my bedroom, and got dressed. Janelle decided that we were to dress very casual and simple but I still loved all of our clothes. Mine was a navy dress, just below my knees with a white swallow print and a white collar. I had brown suede boots.

I walked down stairs, where Kevin was reading to the boys, who were only wearing their diapers. Willow was sitting on a table, while Janelle straightened her hair. Beck was talking to Vicky. He was wearing dark wash jeans, and a white and navy striped shirt.

Not so long later, everyone was ready. Kaiden and Lucas had the same outfit as Beck, and looked very cute. Willow's hair suited her a lot, and went well with her outfit, which was black jeans, a white t-shirt with black bows on it and navy sleeves. She also had a cute black sparkly waist coat. Beck's character, Darren, almost always wore a navy fedora (**I think that's what it's called!**),with a thick white belt, so that's what we were wearing.

Alan took some photos of us in the garden before we left.

* * *

"So I heard you got a record deal!" An interviewer on the red carpet smiled to me.

"Umm…yeah, I did!" I giggled nervously. She continued to question me. I looked over at Beck. He looked ridiculously handsome, posing with the kids. Willow was doing her model act, while photographers gathered around her. Lucas was pulling silly faces, while Kaiden shyly clung to Beck. Then _she _came.

Vivienne Rodriguez. She was very pretty with emerald green eyes and long blond hair. She had a long red dress on. She stepped next to Beck, who put his arm around her waist. They both smiled at the camera. I walked over there and picked up Kaiden. Luke held my hand. Willow was busy holding somebody else's hand, Kieran, Vivienne's son.

She was married. Just like Beck. Beck. She was 22. Just like Beck. She had a four year old. Just like Beck. I wasn't worried about Beck cheating on me, but I couldn't help being jealous of someone as pretty as her. I was jealous every time I saw here, which was 1 or 2 times a moth, when we all went out together.

Her, Beck, Kieran and Willow posed as lots of people cheered and begged for autographs. Michael, her husband came over to me.

"Hey," he smiled. Luke went over to him, and gave him a hi five. He liked him a lot. Kaiden and Willow did too. So did I. He was a really nice guy.

"Hi," I smiled back. We began to talk, but then another interviewer and a camera man came and the whole interview process started all over again.

I stared at the screen, not wanting to look away, although it was torture. Beck's character, Darren, and Vivienne's character, Gracie, were in the middle of an intense make out session. Ewwh! I loved the movie, but it would have been so much better, if Beck wasn't in it. That sounded cruel. But was the make out scene really necessary?

Beck must of felt me stiffen up, because he put his arm around my waist. "I love you," he whispered into my ear. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed it. We stayed like that, until Gracie shrieked and the movie came to an abrupt end. The cast signed some more autographs before we left to go to the after party.

It was at a huge club, that you had to be 21 to get into. The music was blaring, the lights were flashing and there were already some people, close to being drunk.

I was really surprised at how much Beck and I enjoyed ourselves. We danced, along with everyone else. We also drank, quite a lot. Maybe too much….

A group of young girls with minor parts in the movie came over to Beck. They all seemed really drunk. They all started touching him and playing with his hair. I didn't like it on bit. But it couldn't of topped what one of the girls did next!She grabbed his face and started kissing him. He hesitated for a moment, but then kissed her back. I don't think he realised what he was doing because he suddenly pushed her away. He walked quickly over to me, and put his arms around me.

"Sorry babe!" he said a bit too quickly. I forgave him. It wasn't like he knew what he was doing…or did he?

Somehow, we both ended up drinking a lot more.

"Hey Becky," Vivienne said wrapping his arms around Beck's shoulders. I glared at her.

"Hello Sexy," Beck replied. She giggled. Then, he kissed her! Not the other way around. Despite how drunk I was, it was hard to fight tears. I turned around, and grabbed Michael.

His lips seemed to meet mine before mine met his. I think we both needed to do this. Our lips both moved, in sync, but awkwardly. Neither of us cared. I kissed harder, pressing my body up against his. His hand went lower and lower down my back. We were suddenly torn apart.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH MY WIFE!" Beck yelled. Half of the club was w atching us by that point. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" The message was clear although his words were slurred. Beck put his arm around my waist, tightening his grip so I could barely breathe. He guided me towards the door.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled. I wasn't sure of he didn't hear me, of if he was just ignoring me.

There were a line of cabs outside, as we went into on of them. Beck muttered our address. I laid my head on his chest. He didn't react at all. We stayed like that, in silence until the cab finally drew outside our estate. We walked to our house, without saying a work. I stepped inside the door, crying as I took off my shoes.

"I'm really sorry Beck," I sobbed.

"I'm the one that should be sorry!" he yelled. I cowered away. He instantly grabbed me and started kissing me roughly. I kissed him back, with passion. "I love you," he said in-between kisses.

"I love you more," I whispered.

We carried on kissing, but we were in the bedroom at that stage. I bet you can guess what happened next ;-)!

* * *

**Hehe! Thanks for reviewing, I'm going to try to update this every Saturday! I got a lot of writing done in the past days! I've been off school with back pains and my 3rd sinus infection since the end of February :\  
**


	35. I Gotta Pee

**Thanks for reviewing! There is pictures of the kids in this story on my profile page! Thanks to .1 for lots of help wiv that!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35:I Gotta Pee!:December 2016**

**Cat's POV**

(The bits in bold were already written on the letter thing)

**Dear Santa,**

I have been a very good boy all year. I _almost_ always do what Mommy and Daddy tell me. For Christmas, could I please have:

**A Want: **Toy Story and Cars Toys.

**A Need: **Finding Nemo Swimming Set

**A Wear: **Red Converse

**A Read: **Disney Personalised Books: Toy Story 1, Cars 1 and Finding Nemo.

**Merry Christmas**

**Love,**

Kaiden Oliver.

* * *

**Dear Santa,**

I'm _usually _very well behaved boy and I'm _usually _share my toys. For Christmas, could I please have.

**A Want: **Toy Story and Cars Toys.

**A Need:** Finding Nemo Swimming Set**A Wear: **Blue Converse

**A Read: **Disney Personalised Books: Toy Story 2, Cars 2 and Ratatouille.

**Merry Christmas**

**Love,**

Lucas Oliver.

* * *

**Dear Santa,**

I'm _never_ a naughty girl and I _never _say bad words! For Christmas, I would really like,

**A Want:** A Purple Bike

**A Need: **New Football Boots

**A Wear: **Some Baseball Caps

**A Read: **Disney Personalised Books, Toy Story 3, The Lion King and Peter Pan.

**Merry Christmas,**

**Love,**

"Do you want to sign your name?" I asked as I handed Willow the pencil. She was telling me what to write.

"NO!" She shouted, seeming appalled.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because you need to write "Lots of Love!" she told me.

"But "Love" is already there," I explained to her. "The mean the same thing!"

"LOTS OF LOVE!" she demanded. I immediately added it. Then she wrote her name and added a wonky 4.

"Why 4?" I asked her.

"Because it's my age!" Willow said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stuck a Santa Clause sticker on and I wrote the address on the front. "I'll post in tomorrow," I told her. She nodded. "We must start packing now, though." We both went upstairs to her room.

Beck's sister, Belle, the one we were going to stay with in Canada had the great idea of ordering Santa presents online and getting them delivered to her house. We all appreciated this. We were leaving the next day for a 24 hour drive to their house! We had lots of bags filled with presents, but other than that, we had no packing done! Willow sat on her bed, playing on Beck's iPad.

I grabbed her suitcase and opened her wardrobe.

"What clothes do you want to bring?" I asked her.

"My pjs," she replied, not looking up from the iPad.

"Well obviously!" I giggled. She didn't flinch. I picked out some outfits for her, and tried to stuff them into the suitcase. It just wasn't happening. I looked up to see Beck standing at the doorway, with Kaiden on his hip and Luke playing with a toy car on the floor.

"She doesn't need that much clothes," he said.

"Yeah, 3 outfits for every 2 days!" I told him. He shook his head.

"Willow would much prefer to lounge around in jeans and a hoodie," he said as he dumped all the clothes out of her suitcase. "Put her Christmas outfit in one plastic bag and another outfit in another. Then in 4 bag put underwear, socks, a polo shirt, a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Put in a pair of Converse of her choice. Put in a tracksuit of two for the hotel bag. In another bag put all of our coats, fleeces, hats, scarves, gloves, boots and long sleeves shirts and pants for underneath our clothes if it's cold. Then some extra underwear and socks and that's all she needs. Do pretty much the same for Kaiden and Luke," he told me. It was a pretty good idea. I did what he said for all of the kids, and myself too. Beck did his own packing.

Beck loaded all of that stuff into the car. Then he put a first aid kit, the food basket, sleeping bags, the diaper bag, the double stroller, a bag full of toiletries pillows and blankets into the back seat of the car, so that they would be under the kids feet. I started to pack backpacks as well.

In Willow's there were a snack box, (which was like a tackle box with ten sections each with small snacks: Pretzels, M&M, Marshmallows, Sunflower Seeds, Cheerios, Chocolate Chips, Goldfish Crackers, Dried Apples, Pecans and Raisins), 2 juice boxes, 1 water bottle, her colouring book and crayons, 2 cuddly toys, Paper Games, Magnetic Games, Mickey Mouse figures, her LeapPad, Picture Books, Her Favourite Songs CD, DVD with Jake and The Neverland Pirates episodes on it and her two new Melissa and Doug sticker book. Kaiden and Lucas' both had a snack box, 3 filled bottles, spare binkys, colouring book and crayons, their cuddly toys, match box cars, Pop Up Books, Melissa and Doug sticker books and 2 DVDs each (Cars 1 and 2, Finding Nemo and The Lion King). We put them in too, their trays (for playing and eating, they had their names on them and two pockets at the side) and the car DVD players into the car.

We were finally ready to go. We would leave the next morning at 7:30 making 4 gas station stops in total where we could use the bathroom, refill gas and stretch our legs, 1 stop for lunch and 1 for dinner. Then we would stop at a hotel for the night. When we went back into the car after each stop we would give each of them a paper bag. It would have a drink, a small snack and some sort of toy. It could be simple like a Christmas DVD or a matchbox car. It could even be a sheet of tinfoil (they liked to make shapes out of it) or a Disney colouring sheet!

We all sat down in the living room watching The Muppets Christmas Carol. We were all excited and soon, Jade, Robbie and Landon came. They were "pet sitting" all of our pets for Christmas.

"Merry Christmas!" Willow said as she hugged Landon.

"Merry Christmas," he repeated as he handed her a few presents. He handed some to everyone else to, after Jade telling him who they was for.

"Can I open it?" Willow asked.

"Sure," Beck replied. "Go wild!"

She did. She went very wild. She didn't stop at opening the presents. She ran around the house like the lunatic that she is. She made a fuss when Robbie tried to bring the pets to the car, she thought she wouldn't see Smoky ever again. Beck had to explain to her that he was just going to live with them, for his Christmas holiday, and he would be back when we would. After that, she decided that she wanted to go and jump on her bed. She almost broke it, and refused to stop jumping, so Beck picked her up and brought her to the trampoline. She bounced even more then and decided to attempt a front flip! She did an excellent one! I wondered where she learned how to do that, since I never saw here even try it before! She ran around the garden, still not tired.

Kaiden and Lucas went to bed without fuss, but Willow threw a huge tantrum screaming and hitting. She kept running and playing, but at 12 am she finally fell asleep.

"I'm so exhausted," I yawned. Beck chuckled.

"She'll be too tomorrow morning!" He said. He was right.

* * *

At 7 am, Beck and I had just finished our breakfast. I went upstairs. The boys were in their cribs, happily chatting to each other.

"Mama!" Kaiden giggled. "Outie?" he asked.

"Sure baby," I replied and unzipped his crib tent and lifted him out. He went over to the changing unit and grabbed a diaper. He handed it to me. "Tata," I replied. "You need you diaper changed?" I asked him as I lifted his brother from his crib.

"Yeye!" he replied.

"Go take your clothes off," I told him, but he was already taking them off. I put him on the changing unit and changed his diaper. "You get your diaper, Luke," I told him. He did and then stripped off his clothes. I changed his diaper too, gave them their binkys and we went down stairs.

"Morning boys," Beck greeted them and picked Kaiden up and tried to strap him into his highchair. I strapped Luke in. Beck put Christmas hats on them. They looked so cute, that I just had to tweet a picture of them in their highchairs wearing just diapers and Santa hats.

Beck began to feed them, and I went upstairs, to see would I have any luck getting their big sister up!

"Willow, it's time to get up sweetie!" I told her. She mumbled something.

"Willow, up you get," I told her.

"NO!" she yelled and pulled the blanket over her head. After a lot of arguing, I left her there.

"There is no way that she is getting up!" I told Beck as made myself another coffee.

"Don't worry, we'll put her into the car in her pjs, she can sleep there," he suggested.

I nodded. "Can you get the boys dressed for me?" I asked. "Their clothes are on the changing tables.""Of course!" he picked both of them up and went upstairs. I did a last minute check of the car. I was sure we had packed everything.

We were all wearing comfortable clothes. I was wearing jeans and a Hello Kitty hoodie, Beck was wearing jeans and a checked shirt, Kaiden and Lucas were wearing the cutest Winnie The Pooh tracksuits and Willow, well she was in her Jake and The Neverland Pirates pjs!

I strapped Kaiden into his car seat, while Beck did Lucas. I popped his binky in his mouth and clipped it on to his t-shirt. I put a bottle holder on to his car seat, and put his bottle in it, so he couldn't drop it. I put his tray on his lap. Beck did the same for Lucas. We gave them some cuddly toys and strapped Willow, who was still sleeping, into the car. I put a blanket over her and Beck locked the front door. I popped "Finding Nemo" into the dvd player system and we finally left the house.

The boys were very well behaved while watching the movie. The sat up, happily sucking their pacifiers and watching the movie. Willow, didn't wake up until it was almost over. She looked very confused!"Good morning sweetie!" I smiled to her.

"Where is we?" she asked sleepily.

"We're going to Canada!" Beck cheered. She giggled.

"Would you like some breakfast Boo?" I asked her. She nodded. I grabbed a plastic container full of Cheerios and some apple juice from the basket below my feet. "Here you go!" I handed it to her, and she ate happily.

"Peepee!" Kaiden whined, indicating that he needed his diaper changed.

"Good boy Kaiden, we'll be stopping soon!" I told him.

"Peepee!" Lucas yelled.

"In a minute Luke!" I smiled to him.

"Peepeepeepeepeepeepeepee!" Kaiden shouted.

"Where's the nearest gas station?" I asked Beck.

"About three minutes!" he replied. I nodded

"Peepeepeepeepeepeepeepeepeepeepee!" Both Kaiden and Lucas shouted. I sighed. Beck chuckled. Willow giggled. It was on of the longest 3 minutes of my life!

Beck and I had agreed that I would take the kids to the bathroom, and he would fill up the gas and buy anything he needed. The four of us piled into the baby changing bathroom. I put Luke up on the changing table, Kaiden whined.

"Meee!" he whined. I giggled.

"One minute Kaidey!" I told him. He pouted. He liked being first.

I gave Willow a tracksuit and clean underwear to change into so she did, and then brushed her teeth and used the toilet. When we were all finished, Beck and I let the kids run around outside for a bit. They had lots of fun, but didn't mind getting back into the car. I gave them each a paper bag. It had apple juice, fruit roll ups, a Christmas colouring sheet and colouring pencils in it. They happily coloured, while watching Cars until the next stop. We got out again, changed diapers, used the bathroom and stretched our legs. The kids seemed a bit reluctant to get back into the car. Too bad, it was only 10:45! We still had lots of driving left! Willow did some paper games while the boys played with their cars. I had Christmas music on and we all played iSpy.

"I spy with my little eye, something that is…green!" Willow shouted.

"Is it the grass?" Beck asked.

"Nope!" she replied.

"Is it that Christmas tree?" I guessed. Willow shook her head.

"Is it your baseball cap?" I Beck asked her.

"Yeah!" she giggled.

"Okay, my turn!" he paused for a minute. "I spy, with my little eye, something that you will love!"

"What is it?" Willow asked eagerly.

"It's a restaurant! We're getting lunch!" Beck chucked. Willow cheered and Kaiden and Lucas copied her. "Can we get hot-dogs?" Willow wondered.

"Of course sweetie!" Beck replied.

"Hot-dog! Hot-dog!" Kaiden giggled.

"Hot-dog!" Lucas joined in, although he seemed confused.

Everyone enjoyed their hotdogs and when we were finished them we had a great time in the playground. The boys were tired so I closed the curtains in the car, put blankets over them and gave them warmed milk. I gave Willow my iPad, so she would be quiet! She had a great time playing Angry Birds!

I loved looking out the window. We weren't on a highway now, we were on a narrow, bumpy country road.

"Mommy," Willow whined.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I feel sick," she moaned.

"Where do you feel sick?" I asked her.

"My throat!" she started sobbing. I took off my seat belt and climbed into the back.

"It's okay," I assured her. "You'll be fine!" Just as I said that, she vomited all down herself. Once she stopped, she started crying.

"Don't cry, Boo, your okay," I unstrapped her, and brought her outside where she vomited some more. I took off her tracksuit top, where the vomit was mostly on. I gave her a blanket and Beck gave her a bucket with a plastic bag and then he strapped her in again after I wiped her face.

* * *

Throughout the next hour, Willow kept throwing up. We comforted her, kept the windows open and encouraged her to look out the window. We just hoped we wouldn't have to turn back. Soon Kaiden and Lucas woke up.

When we arrived at a gas station, I picked Willow up and Beck took Kaiden and Lucas. I brought her to the bathroom.

"I don't like being sick," Willow whined.

"I know honey," I said rubbing her hair.

"I want to go home!" she moaned.

"You can't!" I told her. "We're going to Canada!"

"I don't like Canada!" she mumbled. I hugged her, and we went back to the car.

The all watched Jake and The Neverland pirates while doing some drawing. The boys had watered down juice and Willow had sparkling water. They nibbled on some food from their snack boxes. Thankfully, Willow was able to keep it all down.

We stopped for dinner at 3:30. It was cold so we put our coats on, but the sun was shining so we had our takeaway pizza in a park behind a tree. Lucas, Kaiden and Willow only had a small slice or two, but Beck and I couldn't get enough! We didn't have nearly as much snacks as them!

It was quiet so when we were finished eating I breastfed the twins. Willow cuddled into her Dad. They looked so cute.

"We better go back to the car now," Beck said after a while.

"No! I want to stay here!" Willow whined.

"We'll never get to Canada if we stay here all day!" Beck chuckled as he picked her up. I took each of the boys by the hand.

"Noooooooooooo!" Kaiden whined as I tried to strap him in.

"Outie! Outie! Outie!" Lucas demanded.

"No boys, we must stay in the car now!" I told them. They burst into tears as I tried to strap them in.

"Hey no tears! Look how good your sister is!" Beck smiled to them. "Here's a tissue Willow, wipe their noses!" Beck said to her. Willow giggled and gently wiped their snotty noses.

"Good girl. Here's your binki Luke!" I smiled as I popped it in his mouth.

"And here's yours Kaidey!" Beck said as he kissed his forehead.

"Here's some berries!" I said to all of them and gave them a little container each.

"I love berries!" Willow giggled. Beck smiled at her.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Look what I fount Lucas! Stickers! There's aeroplanes, cars, boats and even tractors!" He put a roll of stickers on Luke's tray table. "And I have some for Kaiden too! There's dogs and there's cows and little fishies! Wow! There's even a huge dinosaur!"

"Rawr!" Kaiden growled. He giggled.

"Rawr!" Luke copied him.

"Like my tiger!" Willow giggled. She paused. "I want Rawr!" She sobbed.

"No, don't cry!" Beck told her. "You must be a really big girl and help your brothers peel off stickers and put them on the paper!"

"Okay," she sniffled.

"And you can have a big sticker book for yourself!" I smiled as I took a sticker book out of her backpack.

"You must decorate the house, Willow! That looks fun!" Beck encouraged her.

"Yeah, it does!" she smiled and got busy sticking! Finally! Everyone was happy! Beck and I climbed into the front, and Beck started driving.

After about half an hour the boys got bored. The both started crying, so I turned Cars 2 on. They happily watched that, while Willow stayed sticking. She spent ages on just the first page. It looked really cute when she was finished!

At 7:30, it was completely dark outside, as we drew up at the gas station. Kaiden and Lucas were both very tired. I took the three kids into the bathroom with bags.

"Willow get your pjs on!" I told her.

"Okay Mommy!" she smiled. She was a lot better than earlier this afternoon! I changed Kaiden and Lucas' diapers and put them in Christmas onsies! Willow had one too! They all looked really cute!

I put loads of pillows and blankets in the back of the car. I used pillows to separate the three of them. I let Kaiden and Lucas drift off to sleep while drinking their milk and watching the end of Cars 2. Willow played on her LeapPad with the headphones in. Soon enough, the boys fell asleep. Willow contently played with her LeapPad for over an hour.

"Can I have some music please?" she whispered.

"Of course you can honey!" Beck told her. I took out my iPhone, and put her favourite play list on.

"Thank you!" she smiled as she put her headphones back over her ears.

There wasn't a peep out of her for the rest of the night, although she was wide awake. That was very, very weird! We eventually reached the hotel at 11pm and after taking some bags up there, the five of us went to sleep, squashed in a double bed. We were all exhausted after the long trip, but we still had 11 hours of driving a head of us!

* * *

"Your weird Kaiden!" I heard Willow say. "You too Lucas!"

"Willa!" Lucas whined.

"What's wrong Lu?" she asked him.

"Poopy!" he whined.

"You need your diaper changed?" she asked.

"Ye-ye!" Lucas replied.

"Me-me-me-me-me!" Kaiden babbled.

"You to Kaiden?" Willow asked him.

"Mama!" he whined.

"Yes, Mommy change your diaper when she wake up!" Willow giggled.

"Willa! Now!" Lucas demanded.

"I can't Kaiden, Mommy or Daddy do it!" Willow told them. Lucas started crying.

"Shh!" Willow hugged him. I smiled to myself. What a lovely thing to wake up to!

"Morning everyone!" I yawned.

"Hi!" Kaiden giggled.

"Poopy!" Lucas moaned.

"Are we in Canada yet?" Willow wondered. I giggled.

"Not yet lovie!" I told her. She sighed. I ruffled her messy curls.

"Poopy!" Lucas yelled.

"Right okay! Go get a diaper from my bag!" I told him as I lifted him from the chair. He toddled over to my diaper bag and grabbed a diaper. I changed him and Kaiden. I dressed the three kids, because Willow was feeling lazy! They were all wearing Adidas tracksuits, Willow's was purple, Kaiden's was red and Luke's was blue! I let them play with my iPad on the floor while I took a shower and dressed.

"Beck, honey go take a shower!" I whispered into his ear.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed! We're leaving soon!" I giggled.

"No need to be rude!" he kissed me before getting up and walking to the shower. I giggled.

While we were waiting for him tweeted some of the pictures of the kids in the car. They looked so cute! When Beck was finally ready, I brushed the kids teeth.

"Do you need to go to the toilet Willow?" I asked her.

"Nope!" she replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "We'll be in the car for a while before we stop," I told her.

"I'm sure!" she replied.

We packed up our stuff and went to the car.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked once the car was loaded up again, The Lion King was playing and the three of them were happy with toy cars.

"Yeah!" Willow replied. We had just got out of the car park, when the first problem occurred.

"I gotta pee!" Willow shouted.

After bringing Willow back to the hotel to use the toilet, the day was off to a pretty good start. Willow was sitting up "Reading" a book while Kaiden and Lucas listened interestedly. She could only make out a few words per page, so she made most of it up, but even so, the boys really enjoyed it! I should get her to read to them more often!It was still dark when we had breakfast at KFC. Fast food for breakfast! Beck insisted on it! We ate while driving, me feeding Beck popcorn chicken and chips while eating them myself, and the kids happily munching in the back.

It seemed like days past before we saw the first sign of snow!

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed looking out the window. "Is that snow?"

"It sure is!" Beck replied, chuckling. I was almost as amazed as her. It was my first time seeing snow in person! It was so beautiful! We had to drive a lot slower now but soon enough we got to a gas station. It was lunch time, so we bought some food.

We had ready made sandwiches, lots of fruit and some potato chips. Afterwards, we put all our coats hats and scarfs on, and decided to go for a long walk. We soon discovered that the stroller was not made for snow and was almost impossible to push! The twins ended up walking for about 10 minutes and we carried them for about half an hour! Poor Willow was exhausted! When we got back to the car, the three of them fell asleep, and stayed like that for two whole hours! It was so quiet!

"Mooommmy!" Willow whined. "Kaiden is looking at meeee!"

"Poor Kaidey Willow! He just wants to look at his big sister!" Beck told her.

"But he's annoying!" she whined.

"Willa!" he giggled.

"Why don't you play with him, Willow?" I suggested.

"Can I teach him stuff?" Willow asked.

"Sure you can sweetie!" Beck smiled at her.

"Ok Kaiden, count to 100!" she ordered. Poor Kaiden looked at her like she had 3 heads!

"1...2...3...," Willow started off.

"Four!" Kaiden giggled.

"Good boy Kaidey!" Willow kissed his cheek. "Now say your name!"

"K!" he replied.

"What's my name?" she asked him.

"Willa!" he giggled.

"And his?" I pointed to Luke, who had just woken up and looked very confused.

"Lu!" Kaiden replied.

"Good job Kaiden, you're so smart!" Beck encouraged him.

"Can we draw?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, do you want your whiteboard?" I asked her.

"Ok!" she replied. I gave them all a small white board with washable markers. They had fun scribbling, and Willow drew what in her mind was a perfect Christmas tree. It actually wasn't too bad for a 4 year old!

"Can I have letters?" Willow asked. I passed her a bag of magnetic letters. She made her name on the board.

"Good job," I told her.

"Can you make "Dad"?" Beck asked him. She took her time, but eventually spelled out D-A-D with her letters.

"Wow! Your so clever!" I smiled at her. "What about "Mom"?" I asked. Willow looked at me blankly. Oh well! She'll always be a Daddy's girl!

It seemed like ages before we finally arrived in Seattle and had some dinner. We had chicken burgers and chips - more fast food!

After that, we gave the kids some watered down soda and some sugary worms - which they really loved!

"Are we in Canada yet?" Willow wondered.

"About 2 hours, Boo!" Beck told her. She sighed. She played on her iPad, while we let the boys take a nap before we arrived.

"Willow?" Beck asked after what seemed like forever.

"Yeah?" she replied looking up from her colouring book.

"Guess where we are?" he smiled.

"CANADA!" She yelled with excitement, waking the boys up. The looked very, very confused!

"Yes Boo, we're in Canada!" he chucked.

"Can I get out now?" she asked eagerly.

"No, we're not in Vancouver yet!"

But an less that an hour later, at 8 pm, we were. The five of us nervously entered the house. I hadn't seen most of these people since my wedding. I rang the doorbell.

"Oh hey Cat!" It was Alex. "Merry Christmas!" He picked Willow up and placed her on his him. "Come on in guys!"Their house was huge (5 bedrooms) and very Christmassy. The minute I stepped outside the door, Bell, our host, hugged me.

"Merry Christmas Honey! I haven't seen you for ages!" She smiled to me.

"Hi," I whispered shyly.

"Look at that little cuite!" She said and took Lucas off of me. "Are you Kaiden or Lucas?""Lu!" he replied.

"Awwh! How sweet! Where's your brother?" she asked. Kaiden was clinging onto Beck's leg, to shy to show his face. Bell spotted him.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Are they identical?"

"I think so!" Beck smiled. "Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart, Kaiden's red, and Luke is blue!" he explained after hugging her.

"And I bet it's big sister in purple!" Bell giggled. "You're after getting so big, Willow! And your so pretty too! I hear she's a model in the making?""Yeah, she's an excellent model!" Beck boasted. Bell laughed.

"I've see video's of her doing hip-hop dancing on YouTube! She's some cutie!" She smiled.

"I love dancing!" Willow giggled.

"You're very good at it!" she told her. "What else do you like?!"

"Soccer," she said confidently.

"Wow! That sounds fun! She's quiet a talented kid!" Belle smiled to us.

"Yes, and she's smart too!" Beck added.

"She knows all 50 kindergarten sight words!" I told them.

"Wow!" Belle said to Willow.

"And she can speak a little bit of French!" Alex smiled.

"Bonjour! Jem' Appelle Willow!" she giggled.

"That's so cute!" Bell said and kissed Willow's curls. "And I bet your boys are smart too?" "Very! They can count to 5!" Beck, picking Kaiden up. "Will you count to 5 buddy?" Kaiden hid his face in Beck's shoulder.

"Awwh! He's shy!" Belle smiled.

"Yeah, he's our shy boy! Luke is the trouble maker! Willow is our girl with the brilliant imagination!" Beck chuckled. Then Belle's husband and kids appeared at the door.

"This is Reese!" she introduced us to her husband, all though we had already met! "And this is Avery who's 11!" she pointed to her elder daughter. "And Eric and Eva, my 5 year old twins!"

We went into the living room, which was beautifully decorated. There were adults on the chairs, and kids playing on the floor. It seemed that there were at least 1000 presents by the tree! We met everyone else. There was Brenda and her husband Steven, and their kids Ruby (aged 12), Fern (aged 10) and Bradley (aged 6). (I felt very sorry for them, they had just made a trip all the way down from Cancun!) And of course there was Alex, Ben and Allison (Beck's nephew, brother and sister in law) and Vicky and Kevin (his parents!). They showed us our room and the attic, where all the kids would sleep! We felt very welcomed and happy to stay here!

* * *

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Someone shouted. I ducked and grabbed little Kaiden out of the way. He was giggling madly. A group of us ran to behind a car, where we attacked another group with snowballs, laughing the entire time. It was 5 pm on Christmas Eve and we were having the best snowball fight in the history of the had had a great time the previous night and a fantastic morning. I don't think I could love staying here more! It was brilliant.

By the time that the 18 of us got inside, we were freezing. We all helped strip off the kids snow boots, pants, winter coats, hats, gloves, scarfs and earmuffs, after doing our own. Vicky and Kevin wrapped all of us in towels and gave us mugs of cocoa, while we waited for a bathroom. There was 4 showers and 2 baths in the house. Some of the adults ran straight to a shower, leaving there kids stranded! Finally, I got a bath for my 3 lunatics! I took off their hoodies, jeans, yoga pants, polo shirts, long sleeved t-shirts, underwear and 2 pairs of socks! They sure were wrapped up well.

"I'll watch over them, you go take a shower," Vicky told me.

"Okay! Thanks!" I smiled and waved to the kids. I went to find a shower.

An hour later, the whole lot of us were squashed up on the couches watching Elf. Everyone was in pjs and we had blanket and pillows. We were so cosy.

Most of the kids from Willow's age to around 8, were beyond excited. So were the older ones, and us adults, were like kids again!

We played games, watched movies, pulled Christmas crackers and ate cookies until 10pm. Surprisingly, even Kaiden and Lucas were awake!

We put out cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeers! We brought the kids up two flights of stairs, settled them into their makeshift beds (Kaiden and Lucas loved staying with the big kids, and it was okay since they were being look after by older kids), and hung their stockings up on the wall. We told Alex, Ruby and Avery to report back to us when everyone was asleep.

We waited downstairs. 11 o' clock came. We still heard shouting, giggling and squealing. The night was going by quickly. We text Alex telling him not to let the kids out of the room and if they needed the bathroom that they were "escorted" and that they were to try and put them to sleep since we would need to sneak stockings.

We started bringing tons of Santa presents from the basement to the living room. There was a lot there, and it eventually quietened down upstairs. By the time we had the living room finished off, we received a text from Avery saying that everyone was asleep. Her, Alex and Ruby managed to sneak a stocking out to us one by one and then sneak it back it without waking the kids. It was 1 p.m. by the time Beck and I flopped into bed and cuddled up together.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, baby!" Beck whispered.

"Merry Christmas Honey!" I kissed him. "What time is it?" I asked.

"6:15, I think the kids will be in soon, I hear whispering," Beck smiled. "You want your present?" he asked.

"Oooh! Yes please! I'll get yours!" I said hopping out of bed and searching the pile of presents in the corner.

I finally found his. "Here you go, Honey!" I said to him.

He opened it and laughed. "You're so creative Cat!" he said and hugged me. His presents were quite random. The first one was skydiving! Another was a tie that said "Best Husband". The next was a grow your own chili kit and the last was a sushi dinner for 2!

"Thanks so much Cat!" he hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. Then he handed me mine. It was in a small pink box and had a red ribbon. I opened it. It was a heart shaped bottle of perfume, and had "Vera Wang Princess" on it. The next presents was a box of chocolates. The last one was necklace with a red heart that had "25, December 2016" engraved on one side and "Merry Christmas Babygirl" on the other.

"That's so adorable Beck, I love it!" I said and kissed him.

"Just like you baby!" he smiled. "And you still have one more present!" He handed me a wicker basket with 12 brown envelopes each with a month of the year labelled on it. I gave Beck a confused look.

"You open one at the start of every month. It has a date planned for us, some stuff we did before, but most we didn't!" he explained. I smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome baby. And it will be. I have ones for the kids as well!" he smiled. I heard a knock on the door. He timed it perfectly. Ruby came in with Kaiden on her hip and Luke was holding her hand. Willow was looking very excited indeed. Alex had three stockings.

"Merry Christmas!" Him and Ruby greeted us.

"Happy Christmas!" Beck and I replied. Willow, Kaiden and Lucas ran over to us. We exchanged Merry Christmases, hugs and kisses. Willow was bouncing up and down and even the twins were smiling broadly, not that they had more than a tiny clue of what was going on.

"Go a head!" Beck chuckled. "Open your stockings!" Willow went digging in hers and Beck and I help Kaiden and Lucas with there's. They all loved there gifts and wowed appreciatively. Willow had an Angry Birds baseball cap, Bubble Bath, Chocolate Coins, Jake and The Neverland Pirates Stamp Set, Mr. Men Christmas Book, Smarites, Angry Birds Plush Toy, Mini Hot Wheels Set, Christmas Teddy Bear and A New Melissa and Dough Sticker Book. She seemed very happy and overwhelmed with all her stuff.

Kaiden and Lucas were very happy too. They got, Large Wax Crayons, Chocolate Lollipops, Baby Binoculars, Disney Socks, Wooden Toy Cars, Handy Many Torch, Glittery Bouncy Ball, Smarties, Christmas Book and an Alphabet puzzle.

"You wanna open your present from me now?" I asked Willow. She nodded. I handed her over her present. It was some games for her Leappad (Pixar Pals, Mr. Pencil and Jake and The Neverland Pirates) and a paper bag puppet kit. I gave Kaiden and Lucas their presents too. They didn't get the whole presents idea, but were really happy about it. Lucas got a wooden School and School Bus set, some wooden vehicles and some wooden people all from Whittle World (Melissa and Dough). Lucas got a wooden plane and farm set (also Whittle World) and they both got an alphabet train and a jumbo colouring book.

"We got you presents too!" Willow said. She gave us a card that she had made in school. She had also signed her brothers names. It was very sweet!

"My turn!" Beck exclaimed. "Here's your present Willow," he pulled it up onto the bed next to her. "This is Kaiden's, and this is Luke's!" The three presents were quite big. They ripped them open. Willow's eyes widened.

"Candy!" she giggled. She had a huge hamper, filled with 100s of sweets!"That will rot her teeth!" I exclaimed.

"It wont!" Beck assured. I sighed. Kaiden and Lucas loved their presents too. Kaiden had Noah's ark with lots of little animals and Lucas had a train with lots of accessories. They were both Fisher Price.

"Tata!" The both giggled.

Then they opened the present with all the envelopes and Willow thought that is was the best idea in the whole wide world!

"I have one more present, for all of you!" he told them. "Mommy and I can use it too!"

"What is it?" Willow asked. Beck pulled a big box on to the bed, and then a littler one.

"Open it and see!" he told her. She eagerly ripped it open.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"It's a Wii!" Beck exclaimed. "You can play lots of games on it!"

"Cool!" she exclaimed. She paused. "What games?" Beck passed her the smaller present. She opened that one too.

"Those are the games," he told her. "This is Wii sports, where you can play different sports. This one is Wii Music where you can make music. This is Diego, you can help his rescue the dinosuar and the last is Just Dance, where you can practice your dancing!""Thanks so much Daddy! It will be so fun!" Willow hugged him.

"Your welcome!" Beck kissed her cheek. "Is everyone having a good Christmas?"

"A great one!" I replied.

"The best one ever!" Willow giggled.

Kaiden and Lucas just simply said "Yeye!"

Willow was right. It was the best Christmas Ever. I said that to Beck as everyone went down stairs to open more presents.

"You say that every year!" He chuckled.

"That's because it keeps getting better every year!"

* * *

**Longest chapter for this story! It didn't take me that long to write though! I'm just finished writing chapter 38. It honestly took me 15 minutes. It must be rubbish!  
**

**Review pretty pleasexxxx**


	36. No, I Love You More!

**I usually update on Saturdays, but today is an exception! Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 36:No, I Love You More!:January 2017**

**Cat's POV**

I heard the sound of little feet on the floor boards and the bedroom door open. Kaiden and Lucas bounced up to my bed. I put my arms around them.

"Bye boys," Beck whispered. "Bye Cat," He kissed my cheek. "Willow and Landon are playing the Wii downstairs," he informed me. "Have a nice day!"

"We will," I yawned. "Bye Babe!"

"Bye!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

"Milky!" Kaiden whined, indicating he wanted to be breastfed.

"No Kaidey, only 1 feed at night!" I told him. He started crying, and Lucas copied him. I sighed and took of my top. "Okay babies!" The three of us stayed like that until 8 o' clock, when I decided that we should get up. I changed their diapers before we went downstairs. Willow and Landon were on the couch in the living room, playing the Diego game. They were in matching outfits. Willow had a purple Varsity jacket on, with beige chinos and purple converse and a purple baseball cap. Landon had the same outfit, except in green instead of purple. They looked so cute, all ready for preschool! That's right, little Landon had started preschool! The was very smart and tall for his age (he was also potty trained), and he wanted to be like Willow. He would have 2 and a half years there, so Jade wasn't worried about him having friends his own age so he just hung around with Willow and her friends. Jade mainly sent him because I could bring him with Willow and it was something for him to do in the morning. So far, he loved it!

"Morning Mommy!" Willow greeted me.

"Hi Cat!" Landon smiled.

"Morning lovelies!" I replied. "How does peaches and Cheerios sound for breakfast!"

"Yummy!" Landon replied. I brought Kaiden and Lucas in to the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone. While they were eating, I made Willow and Landon's lunches: Some strawberries, cheese strings, a banana sandwich and a chocolate chip cookie. They received a juice box there.

I dressed Kaiden and Lucas in similar outfits to Willow and Landon, but in blue and red. It was so adorable that I had to take a picture of all of them. Then I strapped everyone into the car, and we left for preschool.

"Hello Willow, hello Landon!" Their teacher greeted them. They took off their back packs and flung them on the ground. They ran over to join Farrah and Lottie.

"Your boys are looking especially cute today!" she told me.

"Awwh thanks! They wanted to dress like their sister and their friend!" I giggled. I brought the boys back to the car, and went to the café.

Kaiden, Lucas and Aimee played with blocks on the ground while Colette and I got organised. We had most stuff done from the night before, we just made some tea, coffee and sandwiches. We had a busy morning. People loved our cakes and we were giving most away for almost nothing! We received some more orders. I would get cracking on them tonight.

I went to pick Willow, Landon and Lottie up from school. We went back to the café and they did some colouring while Colette and I cleaned up. I took the kids home. I put Kaiden and Lucas down for their nap and made some sandwiches for Willow and Landon.

"Want to do some crafts while the twins are asleep?" I asked them. They agreed. Both of them loved to do anything artistic. We all made some Dinosaur Mosques from a mosque kit that Willow received for Christmas. Landon found it a little difficult, but we all had fun.

After that I sent both of them outside to play. They both played happily on the swings. When Kaiden and Lucas woke up I brought them out too. The bounced on the trampoline until they got tired. Then we watched Peppa Pig until dinner time.

When we had finished eating Kaiden and Lucas played with their cars while Willow and Landon played with Willow's pirate ship. They had fun. I realised that almost all the time, they were all very happy kids, and rarely had tantrums. We played kitchens and shops until Beck, Jade and Robbie arrived. We chatted for awhile, before Beck and Jade left with the kids. Beck and I were going to do the first date from the first envelope tonight - go to a carnival!

"What do you want to go on first?" I asked Beck eagerly. The carnival had lots of exciting rides, many which I wanted to go on.

"I don't mind, Princess, you pick!" he told me. I smiled and looked around. "Let's go on G-Force!" I suggested.

"What's that?" he asked. It was a strange sort of ride, hard to explain.

"Haven't a clue!" I giggled. Beck and I both laughed our way over to the ride. We showed our wristbands, and we left on the ride. It was a small circular room. There were lots of people standing with their backs to the wall, heels pressed in as far as possible. Beck and I copied their positions.

The door shut and the room became dark, although you could easily make out peoples' faces. I suspected the floor was going to spin around. I was wrong. Suddenly, the wall started spinning. I grabbed Beck's hand. It went faster and faster. I shut my eyes and screamed.

"Cat, open your eyes!" Beck told me. I opened them. Something was strange. The people that were facing us were half way up the wall. I looked down. My feet didn't seem to be touching the floor either! I tried to face my head towards Beck, but something wasn't letting me. We were stuck to the wall!

"That was the best ride ever!" I giggled as I dizzily walked off.

"It sure was!" Beck put his arm around me. "Where next beautiful?"

"Umm…," I thought for a moment. "Avalanche?"

Beck and I had a great time, going on all the rides. Our favourites (along with G-force) were Take Off, Wind Mouse, The Drop, Ghost Train, Jungle River and Dominator, which was by far the scariest! It was fun, although being upside down freaked me out a bit.

"It's getting late," Beck sighed. "We should leave soon.""Can we please, please, please go on the Big Wheel before we leave?" I begged.

"Of course we can!" he smiled. We joined the short queue for the ride, and soon we were on it. We cuddled close together as we went higher and higher. By the time we reached the top, we had an amazing view! We went around twice, before we stopped, right at the top.

"I like it up here," I smiled. "The view is fantastic!"

"I always have a fantastic view when I'm with you!" he whispered.

"Awhh! You're the sweetest husband ever!" I giggled.

"That's because you're the sweetest wife ever!" he told me.

"I don't think it is possible to love any one as much as I love you!"

"It is, because I love you more," Beck smiled.

"No, I love you more!" I insisted.

"That's not possible!" he said and kissed me. It was so magical, being up there kissing in the night air, that I almost expected fireworks to go off. They didn't, of course, but that didn't mean that night was any less perfect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate any review/follows and I love suggestions!  
**


	37. We're going to Disneyland!:

**Chapter 37:We're going to Disneyland!:Febuaury 2013**

**Cat's POV**

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you,_

_Plenty Of Love_

_Plenty Of Kisses_

_I never thought I'd be so glad_

_That you are Mrs._

_Happy Valentines Day My Beautiful Wife_

_I hope you enjoy your day_

_Lots of Love and Kisses_

_Your Husband, Beck_

_xoxoxoxoxox_

I smiled to myself. How cute! Next to my card on the locker was a bouquet of red roses, a heart shaped chocolate box, some red lipstick, a white scarf with little red hearts, a teddy holding a heart, a cute ring with a rose and a cute new purse! That was so sweet! I walked downstairs and made myself some tea. I didn't have to rush today. Jade wasn't going to college because she wanted to spend the day with Landon. He wasn't going to preschool today. Willow wasn't either. She decided that if Landon wasn't going, that she shouldn't either! We're going over their later, for Landon's party.

When I was finished my tea, I made some heart shaped pancakes and went to get the kids up. Kaiden and Lucas were awake, and had stripped off all their clothes, yet again! I was just chaning their diapers, when I noticed something. There were two Valentine's cupcakes, two Valentine teddies and two pairs of heart shaped sunglasses on their chest of drawers. There was also a note that said:

_To my handsome little boys,_

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Be Good for Mama,_

_Lot's of Love,_

_Dada_

_xox_

"Kaiden! Lucas! Look what Daddy gave you for Valentine's Day!" I exclaimed. "Isn't he so good?""Yeye!" Kaiden replied.

"Dada?" Poor Luke seemed confused! I finished changing their diapers, brought them downstairs, strapped them into their highchairs and gave them pancakes.

I hurried back upstairs, and stuck my head inside Willow's bedroom. "Hey Boo!" I said to her. She was listening to music on her Mickey Mouse mp3 player that her grandparents gave her for Christmas.

"Hi!" she replied. "I got presents!" she giggled. I walked over to her. She also had a Valentine's Teddy. Next to it was a box full of Candy hearts and a heart shaped keying. She also had a note.

_Happy Valentines Day To My Beautiful Princess, _

_No, You're more like My Little Dragon Slayer! I hope you have a good day! I'll see you tonight,_

_Lots of Love,_

_Daddy_

_xox_

Beck did a great job of making me happy on Valentine's Day, but he made the kids happy too! Best Husband/Daddy ever!

"Daddy best ever!" Willow exclaimed as we walked downstairs. "I love him!""He is a very good Daddy!" I agreed. "Do you want to help me make a birthday cake for Landon?" I asked. She nodded and we made Landon a birthday cake, in the shape of a three.

After we made it, I dressed the kids up in "Valentine" themed clothes. That meant red jeans, a plaid shirt (it was actually a boys one!), white converse and a red baseball cap for Willow and white polo shirts, camouflage pants and red ties for Kaiden and Lucas. When they all looked cute enough, I put Landon's cake and some Valentine's cupcakes into the car, then strapped the kids in and we left. Before we went to Jade's, I dropped some cupcakes off at the Café and picked up Lottie, who was invited to the party. She was dressed up for Valentines Day too, wearing a cute pink dress.

"Happy Birthday Landon!" Willow hugged him as she rushed in the door.

"Hi!" he replied. "It's my birthday!" he giggled.

"Happy Birthday," Lottie handed him a present and a balloon.

"Thank you!" he kissed her on the cheek. He looked so cute! He was wearing a red top that said "Heart Throb" with his jeans and had nerdy glasses on. He had to wear glasses all the time now, and those were his favourite pair!

"I want a kiss!" Willow shoved Lottie out of the way. Landon giggled and kissed Willow's cheek.

"Willow no pushing!" I warned her, although Lottie didn't flinch.

"But-but I wanted a kiss!" she looked at me innocently with her big brown eyes.

"Yes I know, just don't push in future!" I told her.

"Kk," she replied. I walked over to Landon and picked him up."Who's the best birthday boy?" I asked him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Of course it's you!" I tickled him. "Do you want your present?" I asked him. "Or would you like to see your cake?"

"Both please!" he giggled.

An hour or so later, we were drying off after swimming. All of them loved swimming, especially Landon! They could all jump off the 1 meter diving board by now, and had great fun doing that. When we were all dressed again, we went to McDonalds. We divided chicken nuggets and French fries up between them, then they each had ice cream. Jade had another coffee and I had another soda while Landon, Lottie and Willow played in the play area (Kaiden and Luke were asleep at that point!) Jade and I made our way through more soda and coffee, before the three of them finally agreed to leave.

We had Landon's birthday cake the minute we arrived back at Jade's. We all did art and crafts for a while before Colette came to collect Lottie. Then the rest of us went for a long walk before finally arriving home, having pizza and then watching Toy Story. Before long, Beck and Robbie arrived. After they hugged the kids, said "Happy Birthday!" to Landon, and Beck whispering "Happy Valentines Babygirl!" into my ear, they announced that they had a surprise. I had been waiting for this all day. They told the kids to go and sit on the couch and then gave them each a large green carrier bag. They looked at us confusedly.

"Take the stuff out!" Beck encouraged them, so they all did, although Kaiden and Lucas needed a little help. They bags were full of, new pyjamas, cuddly toys, notebooks, hoodies, action figures, dvds etc. They all had one thing in common; they were all Disney.

"Why are we giving you all this stuff, Andy?" Robbie asked him.

"Cause it my birthday!" Landon giggled.

"That's true!" Beck agreed. "But that's not why we're giving you all this stuff!" Landon looked very baffled.

"We're did stuff come from?" I asked.

"The shop!" Willow looked at me as if I was slow. They just weren't getting it.

"The Disney shop!" Beck corrected her. She paused. I think she finally realised.

"Are we going to Disneyland?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know," I replied. "Should we?""I think that would be fun," Jade smirked, even though that wasn't exactly her idea of fun!

"Yeah, it would be," Robbie agreed.

"Too bad we can't go," Beck sighed.

"Please! I really want tooooooooooo!" Willow whined.

"Me too! Disneyland!" Landon pouted. We all laughed.

"Okay then," Beck smiled. "Let's go to Disneyland!""Really?" Willow asked, not believing him.

"Yes, really," Jade assured her. Willow let out a huge cheer and started crazily dancing around the room.

"We go to Disneyland?" Landon asked.

"Yes Love, we are!" I told him. He started dancing with Willow.

"We're going to Disneyland!" I giggled while jumping up and down. I was as excited as them.

"Yay!" Kaiden giggled.

"Yay-yay-yay!" Luke copied him.

"Yeah, we're going to see Mickey Mouse and Finding Nemo and go on Toy Story rides!" Beck said to Kaiden and Lucas.

"I can't wait!" Willow exclaimed.

"We're going in May," Beck told her.

"It's February now," Willow pointed out.

"So in about 3 months time!" Beck smiled.

"And do you know how we're getting there?" I asked them.

"How?" Landon asked.

"We're going on an aeroplane!" Beck informed them. They all looked so excited, although Kaiden and Lucas hadn't a clue what was going on. I certainly couldn't wait!

"Are we really going to Disneyland?" Willow asked as we tucked her into bed that night.

"Yes we are Boo!" Beck kissed her head. I sat on the end of her bed and Beck read her a bedtime story, one of her Charlie and Lola books. She soon fell asleep, still mumbling about Disneyland. We checked on Kaiden and Lucas, they were fast asleep too. Beck and I went back downstairs and cuddled up on the couch watching Aladdin.

"Can we see the princesses?" I asked him.

"Sure we can. But I don't think the any of the kids will be interested," he replied. I sighed.

"But we can still see them, right?" I looked up at him, staring into his eyes.

"Of course we will can baby! I'll make sure you'll get to meet them!" he assured me.

"Yay," I mumbled.

"I have my very own princess!" he told me. I sat up.

"Who?" I asked.

"You silly!" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" I yawned.

"Happy Valentine's Day my princess!" he kissed my hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day my princess!"

* * *

**I just had like the craziest day ever, so please just be nice to me and read and review! I love ye!**


	38. You Can Let Go Daddy!

**Chapter 38:You Can Let Go Daddy!:March 2017**

**Beck's POV**

"What are we doing today?" Willow asked through a mouthful of Cocoa Pops.

"Well this morning you're going to play at Farrah's and this afternoon I'm going to teach you how to ride your bike!" I replied.

"I can do that already!" Willow sighed.

"Yes but I'm going to take the stabilisers off," I told her. She looked at me blankly. "The small wheels that stop you from falling over," I explained."Cool," she replied. "That our envelope?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I searched around the kitchen and then handed the letter to her. She had really enjoyed her first and seconds outings with me (Roller-skating and going to Pizza Hut together).

"We get ice cream too?" she asked. We had always ended up getting ice cream sometime during those days.

"Yeah, what ever flavour you want!" I smiled.

"Icey!" Kaiden giggled.

"Now," Lucas demanded.

"You want ice cream?" I asked them.

"Yeye!" Kaiden replied.

"Now-now-now!" Luke whined.

"After your breakfast!" I told them.

"I want ice cream now!" Willow insisted.

"Me too!" Cat giggled appearing at the door.

"Fine, let's have ice cream for breakfast!" I said and went to the freezer and grabbed the first carton I found. Kaiden and Lucas were happy with it, but Willow wasn't.

"I don't want pink ice cream," she whined "I don't like pink."

"Well what would you like?" I asked as I shoved the strawberry ice cream in the freezer.

"Chocolate!" she replied. I eventually found some (after almost emptying the entire freezer!) and gave it to her.

"I want strawberry," Cat told me. She then giggled.

"You couldn't of told me that went you had the strawberry out?" I asked, half laughing.

"Nope!" she smirked. I went back to the freezer _yet again_ and finally everyone was happy with their ice cream.

"We have a big day today!" Cat told Kaiden and Lucas.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well first we must go recycling and I must drop some cakes and stuff off at Colette's but then I'm potty training them!" she exclaimed.

"Good luck with that!"

* * *

It was 2 pm and I was on my way to pick Willow up from Farrah's house. She lived just down the road in our estate. Her parents had her young too, so that's probably why we were such good friends with them.

When I arrived at the door, Alana, Farrah's mother, invited me in. "They're a little busy!" she giggled. I heard loud music, banging and giggling. "They watched Pitch Perfect and they wanted to do the cup song!" she told me as we walked to the kitchen. Willow and Farrah were sitting up at the table with plastic cups in their hands.

"Hi Daddy," Willow smiled. "I do the Cup Song!"

"Hey Boo! And Really! Can you do it for me please?" I asked her. She nodded and Alana restarted the song. The girls clapped and move the claps around while singing the song. They were actually pretty good for 4 year olds! Alana and I clapped when it was over.

"That was fantastic Willow, your really good!" I told her as we walked back to our house.

"Thank you!" she giggled. "Can you get me Cups for my mp3 player?" she asked me.

"Sure I will. So you ready to ride a bike?" I asked her. She nodded. We went inside and I brought her bike into the front garden. "You have to wear a hoodie because it's windy," I told her as I zipped a white and navy hoodie on over her batman t-shirt. I put her purple helmet on her head and brought her bike onto the road.

We live in a large group of 4 estates. 2 on the left and right and they are back to back. In each estate there is 20 houses. They are all big houses with very big gardens, some even have pools. Each house is separated by hedges. There is no parking on the road allowed. The houses go around in a circle and there is a big grassy patch in the middle, where I sometimes play soccer with Willow. At the end of the four estates, there was a post office, a small shop, a bus stop. There is 5 groups (**of with 4 estates that have 20 houses each, sorry this is a bit** confusing!) that are almost identical. Our group of estates is the closest to the beach.

In between each group of estates, there is a little group of shops and sports facitites and stuff. In between our group of estates and the 2nd there is a laundrette, an ice cream parlour, a rollerskating rink and a beauty salon. In between the 2nd and 3rd there is a gymnastics center, a martial arts center, the Hollywood school of dance center and the performing arts center. In between the the 4th and the 5th is an Elementary School, a sweet shop, the communtiny center and a sport center with indoor and outdoor facilities. After the 5th one is an indoor swimming center and also an outdoor one, a gym and a libarary.

The 5th group of estates is about a 5 minute walk from a little village (where Collette lives and Willow's preschool is!) and the first estate group (where we are!) is a 5 minutes walk from the beach.

All the houses are pretty similar with big gardens and long driveways. I love where we're living and don't plan on moving anytime soon!

I sat Willow on her bike and told her to keep pedalling and that I would be holding onto her the entire time. She rode around the circle staying on the quiet road, moving if a car ever came in the way. She wobbled back and forth but soon got the hang of it.

"You can let go Daddy!" she told me, so I did, and she fell with her bike on top of her. We kept on trying and at long last, she could go for 10 seconds before falling. Oh well. We would keep practicing.

"You want to take a break?" I asked her.

"No," she replied. She was determined to do it properly. We practiced and no matter how many times she fell over, she got back up again and did not cry once. She was able to ride for longer and longer. She was finally able to do the full circle!

"You're so great Willow!" I encouraged. "I couldn't do that when I was four!"

"I like riding my bike!" she told me.

"We'll do it some more tomorrow, but you've got a modelling session in the afternoon," I told her.

"Okay," she smiled. "We get ice cream?"

"Yeah. Put your bike in the driveway and we'll go then."

* * *

"So how did potty training go?" I asked Cat as I sat down.

"Terrible. They're terrified of the potty!" she sighed. I just laughed. Tori and Jade were sleeping over, because they had wedding stuff to discuss. I sat with them at the table.

"I want a huge Christmas themed wedding in Alaska!" Tori exclaimed. "Everything should be red and green and there should be a huge cake and Christmas music playing and the kids should be involved!"

"You ask for too much," Jade told her. Tori sighed.

"No it's okay Tori," Cat hugged her. "We can do that!"

"And you expect us to drive for two days straight to Alaska during Christmas with kids?" Jade raised her eye brows at her.

"No we can all fly over!" she smiled. "It will be fun!" Just done Willow came over with a cup.

"I do cup song!" she told them and started singing. She made a lot of mistakes with the cup and her words were a bit jumbled up but it was still unmistakably cute! "Awwh! You're fantastic Willow!" Tori said to her.

"I love that movie!" Cat giggled. Willow smiled and went to play in the toy room.

"I should have a Pitch Perfect themed wedding and there should be…there should be….I got nothing," Tori sighed. We all laughed.

"I want a small black and white wedding in a forest. Scissors should be involved. No happy songs," Jade said bluntly.

"When are you and Robbie getting married?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"You should soon! I'd have another excuse to get another cute dress!" Cat giggled.

"Okay, I'll get Robbie to propose," Jade nodded. Tori's face lit up.

"We should have a double wedding! That would be soooo cool!" she exclaimed. Jade just glared at her.


	39. Why?

**I'm so sorry I skipped a week with updating, I've been super busy (and sick!), the internet has been crashing all the time (including this morning when we were trying to get 1D tickets!) and this chapter has been deleted 3 times!**

**Anyway, this is the _second_ last chapter, but in a few weeks the sequel will be out! But we still have next weeks chapter, which I promise will be longer.**

**And did I mention the amazing website that .1 made for this (and OOC) It's soooo cool! Check it out! Links on her and my profile! Thanks sooo much! **

* * *

**C****hapter 39:Why?: April 2017 (or 18 idk)**

**Cat's POV**

_Happy Birthday To You, _

_Happy Birthday To You, _

_Happy Birthday To Kaiden and Lucas, _

_Happy Birthday To You!_

Beck, Willow and I cheered as the boys smiled up at us. They were sitting in their highchairs, eyes fixed on their birthday cupakes.

"I have?" Kaiden asked, pointing to his Choclate Sesame Street Cupcake.

"Yes, eat away!" I told him, and helped him peel off the wrapper and then doing the same with Lucas. They happily dug into to their Cupcakes, and then Beck Willow and I had one too!

"These are delicious!" Beck said as he bit into his.

"Thank you!" I giggled.

"Yeah Mommy! Really Yummy!" Willow said as she looked up at me with her face covered in chocolate.

"Mama!" Kaiden called from his chair.

"What's up Kaidey?" I asked him.

"More?" he asked me. I giggled and gave both boys another cupcake.

"Tata," They both mumbled happily. I smiled.

"Can I get the presents?" Willow asked.

"Of course you can!" I told her. Her and Beck went upstairs, returning moments later with a bunch of presents. Quite a bit later, when Kaiden and Lucas finally got the hang of tearing off the wrapping paper, all the presents were opened and we had two happy 2 year olds!

"They're pary is at 4 right?" Beck asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I giggled. Willow and I were a lot more excited than the boys for their party!

"Is it okay if I take the boys out for a treat?" he suggested.

"Of course it is! Have fun!" I told them. Beck took the boys to get dressed while I made sandwiches for later. I kissed Beck and the boys goodbye before they left and then started decorating the garden with balloons. They were having a Sesame Street Themed Party, so I also put out Sesame Street Helium Balloons, Sesame Street Happy Birthday banners and Sesame Street table cloths on lots of little picnic tables. In the middle of each one of them, I put party hats, bubbles, stickers, medals, whistles and twisty straws all with a Sesame Street Theme. On the big table I put a pile of paper plates, a stack of paper cups, lots of plastic knives and forks (all Sesame Street!) and bowls of sweets (after covering them with cling film!

"This party looks amazing!" Willow excalimed as she ran around the garden.

"Yay! Thanks Boo! I want my little boys' party to be the best!"

* * *

A few hours later, Kaiden and Lucas sat on the grass looking adorable in their birthday outfits, while the party guests (Willow, Landon, Lottie, Aimee, Farrah and her brother Daryl) were doing various activities around the garden.

"You look so cute!" I told them as I took a picture to upload to Instagram.

"Why?" Kaiden asked me.

"I don't know! You just do!" I giggled. "Do you like your Sesame Street Party?"

"Yeah!" Kaiden smiled.

"Why?" Lucas asked him.

"It cool!" Kaiden replied. To Willow, almost everything was "cool" so her brother obviously picked up on it.

"Yeah!" Lucas agreed. Beck and I smiled at each other. We both loved seeing Kaiden and Lucas interact, it was the cutest thing ever, even though it sometimes ended in a fight!

"You're going to be so excited when you see the cake Mommy made for you!" Beck told the boys.

"Why?" Kaiden asked him.

"Because it's really big and it looks delicious!" Beck smiled.

"Why?" Lucas toddled over to Beck and sat on his lap.

"Because your Mommy is an excellet baker!" he replied.

"Why?" Kaiden and Lucas said simultaneously and then giggled.

"She just is! Okay?" Beck chuckled.

"Okay!" the both giggled again before running off to play with their friends. Beck and I both laughed before going over to talk Landon and Lottie, who were sticking stickers on each others faces! Looked like fun!

* * *

"Happy Birthday Boys!" Tori and André came in the door with a bunch of balloons and presents. The put them down to pick up Kaiden and Lucas.

"Hey!" I smiled to them.

"Hi!" Tori hugged me with Kaiden in her arms. "Did they have a nice birthday?"

"A great one!" I replied.

"My birthday!" Kaiden smiled.

"No!" Lucas pouted. "My birthday!"

"Mine!" Kaiden yelled.

"Mine-mine-mine!" Luke shouted back at him.

"No fighting!" Beck interrupted. "You have to share your birthday!"

"No share!" Kaiden whined.

"Kaiden. Sharing caring!" Lucas told him, as he gave him a hug.

"Awwh! How cute!" Tori said as she took a picture!

"Good boy Luke!" Beck told him. "Are you a big boy too Kaiden. Remember that 2 year olds must share!"

"Big Boy!" Kaiden giggled.

* * *

"You okay?" I asked Jade. She looked a little sad, not just bored, sad. She nodded. "No you're not!"

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"I know you're not," I told her. "I can tell!"

"If you don't leave me alone, I'll stab you with a scissors!" she glared at me. I hope she was joking, but then again she was...well Jade!

"But I'm your best friend! Please tell me!" I begged. She sighed.

"My Dad won't be here for my wedding. He'd a vacation booked with my Mom, but she wants to come to the wedding. But he's refusing to cancel it."

"But that doesn't matter! You don't even like your Dad that much!" I assured her. She laughed.

"But who'll walk me down the aisle? That's his job! He won't even do that!" Jade was yelling, but I wasn't sure who it was at.

"Foreget about him! You can borrow my Dad if you like!" I offered.

"I thought once I got married that he'd finally accept me for who I am. I thought he'd finally love me!" Jade sighed again.

"Don't bother even thinking about him! I know who can walk you down the aisle! You love him a lot more than your Dad!"

* * *

**Who's walking Jade down the aisle? It's kinda perdictable...or howeve you spell it!**


	40. Isn't This Magical

**I know 10 past 2ish on a Monday over 2 weeks from when I was supposed to update is kind of a random time to update but there...there was a heatwave! I'm serious for once, I'm off school because I'm badly sunburned and I just don't want to go. Okay so I've got 11 days left, and then I'm off to secondary school! **

**This is the last chapter, but the sequel, Happy Never After, (thanks to .1 for the name!) WILL (unless I die or somethin) on the 6TH JULY! And I'll have no school then, so I will update on time. I promise.**

**I want to say thank you soooooooooooooo much to anyone who has ever, reviewed, followed, favourited or even read. You're all awesome! Look out for the sequel and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 40:Isn't this magical: May 2017**

**Cat's POV**

* * *

"Can you check to see is everything packed?" I asked Beck as I pulled my jeans on.

"Don't worry, we checked 5 times last night!" he assured me. "Everything will be okay!" It was 5:36 am, and at 9 am, our flight left for Denver. We would spend a few hours there, before getting on another plane at 3pm to Orlando. Then we would hit Disneyland! I was so excited!

"If you say so!" I sighed. "When your parents be here?" I asked.

"Soon, don't worry, we have plenty of time!" he kissed my forehead. I yawned.

"I'm so tired!" I giggled.

"You can sleep on the plane!" he told me. I stared at him. For the first flight, I'd have Kaiden and Lucas with me, while Willow was with Beck, and then for the next flight, we'd switch. I wouldn't get a minutes piece.

"Where's my phone?" I looked around the room, and began lifting stuff up, frantically searching.

"It's in your hand, baby!" he told me.

"Oh right yeah," I giggled. He shook his head, laughing.

"You want coffee?" he asked me.

"Yes please!" I smiled as he headed down stairs, I threw my pink hoodie on over my "We're Going To Disneyland" t-shirt and Willow came in the door.

"We're going to Disneyland!" she squealed.

"I know!" I chuckled as I picked her up. "Are you excited?" she nodded.

"I can't wait to see Mickey Mouse and go on all the rides!" she told me.

"Yeah, it'll be so fun!" I kissed her head. "You should get dressed!" I took her into her room, and took her outfit from the wardrobe. She was wearing jeggings and her "We're Going To Disneyland" t-shirt. I zipped up a white gap hoodie on over it, just in case. After I helped her lace up her converse and brush her teeth, Beck came upstairs with coffee for me and him and orange juice for Willow. He had jeans and a "We're Going To Disneyland" t-shirt on too, we ordered 8 of them specially.

Just then, Jade, Robbie and Landon, (all wearing "We're Going To Disneyland" t-shirts!) arrived at the door. We all hugged each other, and Jade told Beck to make her coffee!

The five of them chatted downstairs, while I went up stairs and changed Kaiden and Luke's diapers and then dresses them, as gently as possible so I would not wake them up.

I wrapped them in blankets and laid them on the couch downstairs while Beck, Jade, Robbie and I made sure that we had absolutely everything.

Soon, Beck's Mom and Dad arrived (in separate cars) and we finally managed to squash everything into the trunks. It was pretty full. Robbie, Willow, Kaiden and I were dropped off at the airport in Vicky's car, while Beck, Jade, Landon and Luke were in Kevin's car. We thanked them, and said goodbye, before they left the airport.

We loaded all of our luggage onto the trolley and the rest onto the stroller. We queued up to check in our bags, Kaiden and Lucas looking confused in the stroller (they had just woken up!) and Willow and Landon chatting excitedly (the two of them were sitting on the end of the luggage trolley!). I pulled out my camera and started filming them.

"So where are we going today?" I asked them.

"Disneyland!" They both cheered.

"I soooo excited!" Landon giggled.

"I can't wait!" Willow clapped her hands. We received a few smiles from people looking on at us.

"What must we do to get to Disneyland?" Beck asked them.

"Aeroplane!" Landon replied.

"Yeah, we must fly in the plane, and then go on another plane to get to Disneyland!" Willow informed us.

"Do you know what state Disneyland is in?" Beck asked.

"Florida!" Willow giggled.

"Smart girl!" Beck told her. We were at the top of the queue. Willow stared up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I feel sick!" she whined.

"Are you going to get sick?" I asked her. She just made a sound that seemed kind of like a whine but also like a yelp! I was assuming that that was a yes, so I picked her up and ran outside, where she threw up a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Can I still go do Disneyland?" she sobbed.

"Yes, of course, silly!" I picked her up and we sat down on a bench together. One or two people asked if she was okay, but most just kept their distance. I gave Willow some water and wiped her face. Then she started laughing.

"We're going to Disneyland!" she smiled. "I love you Mommy! Can we go back in now?"

"Yes we are! And of course we can, if your feeling better!" I told her as I carried her my hip back into the airport. "And I love you too, always remember that."

"Okay Mommy," she said, reaching out her arms for Beck to pick her up when we arrived back with the rest of the group.

"I love you, Daddy!" she grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Is love you too!" he told her. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she got sick a bit, but she seems fine…!" I was confused. She slid down from Beck's arms and grabbed Landon's hand.

We still had lots of time left, so we went to go and get some breakfast, since we were all starving. There happened to be a reasturant just across from where we were standing so we went there.

I decided that for today, I'd let the kids eat what ever they wanted, just to prevent tantrums! Willow and Landon had gaint cookies with some bluberries on the side (although Willow didn't eat much), Kaiden and Lucas had chocolate muffins with banana slices and they all had orange juice. Beck and I had bluberry muffins with tea, Robbie had scrambled eggs with water and Jade just had coffee. When we were all finished eating, we decided to queue up at security.

Willow and Landon both had their backpacks on their backs and Willow was pulling along a suitcase full of spare t-shrits and hoodies. I had Kaiden in my arms (we had already checked the stroller in!) and had a diaper bag, and also a bag full of food and small liquids. Beck had Lucas and both of the twins backpacks and his and my own carry on, and was struggling to walk. Robbie was carrying the emercgancy kit that had almost everything from bandages to lollipops as well as his own backpack. Jade had her handbag and another which had our of our passports and leaal docouments.

Thankfully, when it was our turn to go through our security no one was in tears, _yet! _We had already discussed what to do with Willow and Landon and they immediately started to take off their shoes as we did. Lucas seemed to like the idea and didn't fuss when Beck took hers off. Kaiden however, didn't want to part with his shoes!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed so lots of heads turned to face us. "MIINNE!"

"You get them back later, Kaidey!" Willow assured him.

"Yeah, it's just for a minute or so Kaiden!" I told him. He just cried. Well thanks for making life hard for Mommy! Everyone else had already went through security, but Kaiden was refusing to stand up and crying on the ground. And I thought he was my good child!

An assistant smiled sympathetically at us. "You can walk through with him if you want!" She obviously had kids too! Maybe a two year old who dislikes wearing shoes at any place besides an aiport!

"Thanks!" I said as I picked him up. We walked through and thankfully, Kaiden did not have a gun in his back pocket!

We took our stuff and went to wait to board the plane, where Kaiden's tantrum magically stopped, well after I gave him some sweets!

While waiting at our gate for the plane, the kids ran around a bit, (we were trying to tire them out for the plane) and just before it was time to board, Willow and Lucas announced they needed the toilet, and the twins announced that they needed a diaper change. We took them all into the bathroom and as soon as we went in our flight was called. We rushed and when we were eventually all finished we made a mad dash through the building, kids and luggage in our arms! We made it onto the plane (just about, mind you!) but we had to be split up. I was at one end of the plane with Kaiden and Lucas and everyone else was on the other!

It didn't actually matter that much that we were the last on the plane, because it didn't take off for almost 40 minutes! It was very frustrating sitting on a stationery plane for what seemed like hours with two shy yet wild 24 month olds, knowing we had a two and a half hour flight ahead of us! When it everntually did take off, the two boys went crazy, not enjoying it at all. They stopped yelling soon enough, but they cried for 25 minutes straight. I felt sorry for anyone sitting near us! But the good thing was, when they eventually calmed down, they fell alseep! I was reading my magazine, but the next thing I knew was that I was being awoken by two now happy toddlers.

"Hi!" Kaiden giggled.

"Hi Kaiden! Have a nice nap?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he giggled.

"What about you, Luke?" I turned to him

"No," he replied sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I dunno!" he told me.

"But you're happy now?" I asked him.

"Hap-hap-happy!" he giggled.

"That's good!" I smiled.

The three of us ate multigrain crackers and berries and coloured Disney pictures for the remainder of the flight. It wasn't long before the plane landed at DEN, we got off and met up with the othes, who all had a lovely and thankfully vomit-free flight!

Kaiden and Lucas fell asleep in Beck and my arms as we walked through the airport. Willow and Landon walked ahead of all of us, holding hands and draggins suitcases. They looked liked they owned the place, or had at least been there a million times before!

We all had pizza at pizza hut after going through security, and then had ice cream, and then another... (we were blowing all junk food rules to keep the kids quiet and the day tantrum free!) before waiting at our gate for the plane to board. We waited, and let the kids have chocolate while they played (scribbled on in Kaiden and Luke's case!) with paper games, before being told that the flight was delayed and would be there in about an hour! We brought the kids to an indoor play place, while waiting. After we let them tire out a bit, we all had some more candy as we waited for the flight. We waited, and waited and waited...and after almost 2 hours, the plane arrived!

Thankfully, we were able to get on in plenty of time. We all sat together, well Beck with the twins, Jade and Robbie with Landon and Willow and I together. The plane took off almost instantly, and Willow and I had a great time! W had orang juice and turkey sandwhiches and aftwards we had jelly beans and 7Up. We played snakes and ladders, then on her Leap Pad and then we drew pictures.

"Can I've my mp3 player?" Willow asked me.

"Sure Boo," I replied as I took it out of her bag. "Who you gonna listen too?"

"Jordan O' Keefe!" she giggled.

"You like him don't you?" I said as put his latest album on shuffle.

"Yeah!" she smiled, puting her purple headphones over her head.

"Who else do you like?" I asked her.

"Luminites!" she replied. "And Little Mix!"

"For a 4 year old, you have great taste in music!"

**(IMO Jordan or the Luminites should of won last night but I did love Attraction! ...most people probably have no clue what I'm on about...sorry)**

* * *

"I want more candy," Willow whined as she stomped her feet.

"Binki," Kaiden demanded even though when ever we gave it to him he flung it on the foor.

"I want Mickey Mouse!" Landon yelled through tears.

Luke just screamed whenever I tried to put him down to pick up some luggage.

It was 10 pm at the end of a very long day. We were exhasued and bored, not to mention the kids, who were all close to tantrums. Once we had finally collected all of our luggage we went on to the shuttel bus, which took us to our hotel in Orlando, before we checked into our hotel rooms and collapsed into bed.

* * *

The next week went wonderfully, almost exactly as planned, thanks to our brilliant scheduel.

**Sunday:**

**Before 9: Get Ready and Have Breakfast at Hotel**

**9: Meet Characters at Town Square**

**10: Go on some rides**

**11: Disney Junior Live**

**12: Have Lunch At Park**

**1: Go back to hotel, chill out or nap**

**2 Get Wet At Typhoon Lagoon**

**3: Mickey's Parade**

**4: Dinner**

**5: See The Animals at Animal Kingdome**

**6: More Rides**

**7: Universal Studuos**

**8 and onwards: FIREWORKSS!  
**

Our scheduel was pretty similar for all of the days, but certainly exciting and it also left spaces for Jade and Robbie to have a date and Beck and I too!

* * *

"Look!" Luke shouted at the top of his voice, in amazment. "Mickey!"

"Yeah Lucas, that's Mickey Mouse!" Beck smiled.

"Want to go see him?" Jade asked sweetly, because she was being surprising paitent throughout the entire trip.

"NOOO!" Kaiden shrieked and held tightly onto my leg, refusing to move any further. Luke grabbed onto my other one and hid his face. Landon laughed at them.

"I say "Hi" to Mickey Mouse?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll bring you over," Beck told him. "You coming Willow?" Willow was already on her way over. We rushed after her.

"Hii! My name is Willow! I'm nearly five and I watching you on the TV!" she told him. "Mommy and Daddy are over there! They're with Kaiden and Lucas, but they're only babies so their ascared!" Willow giggled. "This is my friend Landon! He's three, so he's a big boy now!" Willow introcuded Landon who had a broad smile on his face. "I'm staring big school in September!" she informed the poor soul in the Mouse Costume. "When I'm grow up I'm going to be a soccer player, or a dancer, or swimmer...NO! I'm going to be a model!" she rambled on. The Mouse nodded. I couldn't see through his costume, but I knew that he couldn't be more bored at this moment in time.

"Okay Willow, how about meeting Donald Duck?" Beck suggested.

"Ooooh! Okay!" she ran off, taking Landon by the hand. Beck and Robbie followed them around as they chatted to different Disney Characters. Meanwhile, Jade and I sat down on a bench, trying to calm Kaiden and Lucas down. So much for getting pictures and autographs with all their favourite characters! Oh well, at least Willow and Landon would have them, at it wasn't like this was our last trip to Disneyland. There was certainly plenty more to come!

"Surprisingly, I like this place!" Jade commented, once we had calmed Kaiden and Lucas down.

"It's impossible not to love Disneyland!" I giggled. It was true. Everything about it was magical. The sun was out and shining brightly, but it wasn't sweltering (although we were in short-shorts and Disney t-shirts, had plenty of sunscreen and Disney baseball caps on!) and there it wasn't a blackout day, so the crowds were pretty calm (but by no means thin on the ground!). There was Disney music playing loud where ever you were and smiles were plastered on peoples faces, kids and adults alike. Although there were long queues for rides, they were worth it. It was so magical, and there was no where that I would rather be.

* * *

After we had lovely sandwhiches and fries for lunch, we went back to our hotel rooms. Beck and I cuddled up together and watched Modern Family, Kaiden and Lucas had a nap and Willow did some colouring while talking to her new Donald Duck teddy.

"Time to wake up!" I gently woke Kaiden and Lucas up.

"We swim?" Kaiden yawned, knowing that it was that time of day. Lucas mumbled sleepily, I think he was telling me to go away.

"Yeah, we're going to the swimming pool!" I siad as I stripped both of them of their camo shorts and Cars t-shirts. I put on their swimming diapers and dressed them in their totally cute swimming cosutumes (Nemo Swimming Shorts, Nemo Swimming T-shirt and Nemo Flip Flops!) covered them in sun screen before popping their Disney caps and sunglasses on them.

"I cute?" Kaiden asked me.

"Yes, very cute!" I told him.

"Me?" Luke asked.

"You too Luke!" I stuffed some towels, drinks, my purse and more sunscreen in a beach bag, took both boys by their little hands and went downstairs to where everyone was waiting. Beck smiled and picked Kaiden up and we all walked to Typhoon Lagoon, Disney's greatest waterpark!

When we arrived there, we all quickly changed (most of us had our swimming costumes on under our shorts and Disney tees!) and went straight to the toddler area! Willow, Landon, Lucas and Kaiden all enjoyed playing on the small slides. Afterwards we all went into the big pool, and all held the kids as we got washed away by the wave. They could all swim (despite the fact that they were so small!) and had arm bands on, so they would have to be safe, but they all screamed with terror (as did I!) and we all collapsed into laughter afterwards.

"This is soo fun!" Willow grinned.

"We do it again?" Landon asked for what seemed like the 100th time!

"Okay, one more time!" Beck smiled to him. The eight of us waited for another wave to come and screamed/laughed our way through that one too. Kaiden and Lucas were in hysterics, yet again. We ended up staying for more and more, as long as our shedule allowed. We dried off quickly and headed to a resturant, laughing and belting out Disney songs on the way. (Yes, even Jade!). I smiled to myself. I was here with the people I loved, and so far, this was undoubtedly the best vacation ever!

* * *

The sun was just starting to set on Friday night, the night before our last day. Kaiden, Lucas and Willow were playing and eating pizza with Jade, Robbie and Landon in their apartment; Beck wanted to take me out on a date!

I finished paitently doing my hair into a waterfall braid (where was Janelle when you needed her?!) and started to apply some make up. I carefully put on my eye make up, trying to get the smokey eye look just right, before adding some light blushed on my cheeks and applied my favourite lipstick, a cute shade of bubblegum pink, on my lips. I didn't wear any foundation. I put on my jewellery, heart shaped earrings, my Pandora bracelet, a heart pendant and my ring with a Sapphire (my birthstone). Although all of the jewellery looked silver, it was white gold. There was somehow a difference, but I would never understand it.

"You look beautiful!" Beck greeted me. I felt myself blush. Beck had called me beautiful 101 times, and would do it 101 times more, and it would never cease to surprise me and put a smile on my face. He looked quite handsome too, his hair nautrally perfect. He was wearing black Vans, maroon chinos and his navy buttondown shirt matched my dress. It was navy, had a thin brown belt at the waist and a pink flamingo pattern. I was wearing pale pink ballet flats and had a pale pink over the shoulder bag to match. I was also wearing, a white gold diamond tiara. Not a plastic play one, a real one that Beck had bought (because I was his princess!). I was almost too afraid to ask how much it cost.

"Where are we going?" I wondered as we exited the hotel.

"You'll see!" Soon enough my questions were answered when we arrived at Sleeping Beauty's Castle. It was magical, so magical that I almost didn't see every single Disney Princess there to greet us! I talked to each of them and they were nice enough to take the time to sign my autograph book and take a picture with me! I was having a great day, an even better vacation, but this just topped it!

"I can't believe I got to meet real princesses!" I squealed as Beck pulled out my chair for me. We were on a balcony of Sleeping Beauty's castle now, and it was just perfect.

"I'm just glad that you're happy you're happy and that you got your wish!"

We ate a delicious four course meal, and when we were finished we just sat there, chatting about nothing at all, drinking pink lemonade and watching the fireworks go off in the distance.

"Isn't this magical?" I asked Beck.

"It is. We should come here every year!" he replied. I nodded.

"I really really love you, Beck," I whispered.

"And I really really really love you, Cat!"

* * *

**I've never been to Disneyland (sadly :((, tell me if you have!) so sorry if this is a bit off.**

**One last thing; I want to say a massive thank you to .1 to all the help and support she gave me for this story! You're awesome and so are your website-making-skills (pm me about that btw, if your reading this!)! Thanks!**

Love everyone, see u in July!


End file.
